


Дети Ночи

by Tykki



Series: Дети Ночи [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 58,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Макси-аушка, которая начиналась с авторской шалости, а закончилась огромной вселенной.<br/>Вампиры, политика меж двумя странами, случайные браки и неслучайные отношения.<br/>Приз зрительских симпатий на RSYA-2011.<br/>Обладает нехилым количеством сиквелов, приквелов и вбоквелов.</p><p>Бета - Леди Ория.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Логрия

**Author's Note:**

> Основная часть саги, изменившая политическую обстановку той вселенной коренным образом.

Аллен ждал у Границы, с неодобрением поглядывая на заходящее солнце. Тому, впрочем, это не мешало и дальше тонуть за горизонтом, оставляя молодого человека наедине с его проблемами. А последние не замедлили явиться, едва светило зашло.

В глазах обычного человека этот участок земли ничем не отличался от других, но Аллен знал, что заклинаний там впаяно столько, что тому, кто откинул ветку орешника и поднимался сейчас по холму, не миновать вершину просто так.

Только по официальному приглашению страны, каковое Аллен с собой и принёс.

\- Назовитесь, - потребовал он, когда между ним и существом (язык не поворачивался назвать это человеком) осталось футов десять.

\- Тикки Мик, - хмыкнул новоприбывший. - Но вы это знаете и так, разве нет?

\-   _Маркиз_  Тикки Мик, я полагаю? - уточнил Аллен, не реагируя на вопрос.

\- Других нет, - пожал плечами Мик. - А если вы хотите, чтобы мой визит прошёл незамеченным, советую пропустить меня до того, как на этой стороне все проснутся.

Молодой человек, демонстративно не торопясь, поднялся на ноги, отряхнул с панталон приставшие травинки и достал из-за пазухи драгоценный свиток.

\- Сим повелением Его Величества короля Логрии, - объявил он, - маркиз Тикки Мик приглашается на территорию Логрии на время, необходимое для выполнения порученной ему Его Величеством королём Логруса мирной миссии и возвращения в Логрус, или до нарушения условий оной миссии.

Тикки перешёл границу, как только прозвучало последнее слово.

\- Ну слава тому святому, который имеет несчастье вам покровительствовать, мальчик, - развязно заметил он. - Я уж думал, вы меня до рассвета на пороге продержите.

"А возможно, и стоило бы", - подумал про себя Аллен, но, памятуя, что лицо он официальное, вслух сказал только:

\- Прошу вас следовать за мной. И не надо обращаться ко мне "мальчик".

\- А как к вам ещё обращаться? - Тикки одним движением, не отслеживаемым человеческим глазом, оказался рядом. - Вы молоды, и вы сами мне не представились.

Аллен хмыкнул: дешёвая такая уловка, нацеленная на то, чтобы получить власть над собеседником.

\- Для вас моё имя "Уокер". Разумеется, оно не настоящее.

\- Уокер... - попробовал на вкус эти два слога гость. - Это вы в честь того, что вынуждены ходить по поручениям? Или в честь того, что именно дорогу со мной вам придётся проделать пешком?

"Интересно, он всегда так много говорит?" - Аллен шёл, недоверчиво поглядывая на мужчину, стараясь не поддаваться премерзкому ощущению, что для того он - добыча. Учитывая, что Тикки следовал за ним, приотстав на шаг, даже вопросов не возникало, случайно ли тут витает такое ощущение.

\- Мы не будем путешествовать пешком.

До ближайшей деревушки было немногим меньше мили, и, пока не показались огоньки, молодой человек успел много раз проклясть и свою миссию, и того, кого вынужден был сопровождать.

По крайней мере, стало понятно, что Аллен не ошибся, решив пешком всю дорогу до дворца не идти. Верховая езда какую-никакую, а дистанцию подарит, а это снизит силу воздействия, которое вольно или невольно оказывает на него вампир.

Ах же чёрт. Перед началом эпопеи Аллен крепко-накрепко запретил себе называть так   _существо_ , но вот - не удержался. А зря: слишком много страха и веры в их власть связано у людей с этим словом, и из-за подобной неосторожности маркиз легко может получить доступ к разуму спутника.

\- Даже не думайте, - прошипел молодой человек, выпростав наружу серебряный крест. - Вам же хуже будет.

\- Мальчик, вы так напряжены, словно считаете меня врагом, - дружелюбно (хотя и с ясно слышимой насмешкой) ответил Тикки. – А, между тем, вам ли не знать, что я прибыл с миром.

Аллен взял себя в руки.

\- Да, - кивнул он. - Прошу простить мою вспышку. В обмен я накормлю вас ужином.

\- В котором из смыслов?..

\- В смысле свиной отбивной и холодного пива.

\- Как вульгарно, - поморщился Тикки. - Но я сам на это подписался, так что придётся согласиться.

Аллен посмотрел на него искоса и тихо хмыкнул:

\- Значит, мы оба заложники нежеланных ситуаций.

\- Увы, - с обезоруживающей улыбкой кивнула тварь.

Аллен строго напомнил себе, что нельзя покупаться на это обаяние. Им обладали все, в чьих жилах текла логрусская кровь, и оно было оружием против чужих. Против своих в какой-то степени тоже - сила чар разнилась в зависимости от рода, и больше власти получали те, кому больше повезло с обаянием.

Говорили, что королю Логруса не мог противостоять никто, кроме его родичей.

И всё-таки приятно было сознавать, что эта миссия так же не нравилась Тикки, как и Аллену.

 

В деревенском трактире существо вело себя на удивление прилично. Аллену только один раз пришлось многозначительно кашлянуть, когда Тикки слишком проникновенно посмотрел в глаза прислуживающей им девушке. Та, зарумянившись, даже не заметила напряжённой реакции молодого человека, а Тикки в ответ просто поднял руки ладонями к своему сопровождающему, демонстрируя исключительную мирность своих намерений.

Аллен не поверил, но говорить об этом не стал. В конце-то концов, миссия была дипломатическая. Его Величество король Логруса хотел найти возможность сосуществования с соседями – или, по крайней мере, так он говорил. Сам Аллен считал, что это обычная уловка, но король Логрии не стал отвергать предложение сразу и даже согласился принять посланника.

Орден, к которому принадлежал Аллен, существовал как раз для того, чтобы следовать любому королевскому слову. Ещё, правда, их обязанностью было защищать любого унаследовавшего престол, в том числе от необдуманных решений, и именно поэтому им поручили эту миссию. Аллен должен был доставить посланника Логруса в целости и сохранности – и убить его при малейшем намёке на угрозу.

Хотелось бы сказать, что Аллен был целиком и полностью уверен в своих силах, но это не соответствовало истине. Любой контакт с опасными соседями был словно азартная игра, и вообще молодой человек их любил, но только не при таких ставках.

Однако же лучше него всё равно никто бы не справился, и это он тоже знал.

После ужина они прошли на конюшню, где Аллен оставлял лошадей. Тикки похмыкал, глядя на сложносочинённую конструкцию из седельных ремней, закрепляющих попону.

\- Я так понимаю, я не должен и пальцем тронуть даже лошадь? – давясь смехом, спросил он. – А если она понесёт, то мне что же, за шею не хвататься?

\- Она не понесёт, - спокойно ответил Аллен. – И она благословлена, так что контакт с ней будет неприятен в первую очередь вам.

Существо расхохоталось в голос.

\- Не кажется ли вам, что это уже чересчур? – утирая слёзы, выступившие в уголках глаз, заметило оно. – В конце концов, снова говорю - я к вам с миром.

\- Мы заботимся о безопасности всех живых существ в пределах наших границ, - ну да, а ещё Аллен знал, что и лошадь можно заколдовать. – Поэтому прошу простить, но мы предпринимаем все меры предосторожности. Возможно, если всё пройдёт успешно, в будущем они не понадобятся.

Тикки быстро взглянул на него, и Аллен понял, что тот слышит неискренность в этих словах.

Ну что же, увы и ах. Ничего с этим всё равно не поделаешь.

\- Долго нам ехать? – поинтересовался Тикки.

\- До рассвета.

Существо выразительно промолчало. Аллен знал, что сейчас, ночью, Тикки мог бы оказаться на месте в буквальном смысле быстрее ветра. Но условия миссии гласили, что свои способности он вправе был применять только для самозащиты.

 

Выехали, к счастью, не разводя долгих церемоний. За это Аллен тоже был существу благодарен - но подозрения его не утихли.

\- Если вы так не рады меня видеть, что же согласились принять? – лукаво спросил Тикки, поглядывая на мрачного спутника.

\- Такова была воля Его Величества.

\- Но вы считаете, что он был не прав?

\- Я не в том положении, чтобы такое решать.

\- Но всё-таки?

\- Я не в том положении, чтобы такое решать.

Тикки снова рассмеялся, на этот раз негромко.

\- Уокер… тьфу ты чёрт, нет, я буду называть вас мальчиком! Мальчик, вы меня крайне забавляете. Жаль, что мы сейчас заняты, я с удовольствием бы познакомился с вами поближе в какой-нибудь другой обстановке.

Аллен посмотрел на него с иронией.

\- Думаю, я был бы против того, что в вашем словаре значится как "познакомиться поближе".

\- Что вы так сразу, - не обидевшись, пожал плечами Тикки. – Для того, чтобы поговорить с приятным собеседником, вовсе не обязательно пить из него кровь. Да и не только поговорить – вы ведь красивый мальчик.

Аллен поперхнулся:

\- Простите?!..

\- Что, вам раньше этого никто не говорил?

\- В таком контексте – пожалуй, что нет… - он покачал головой. Да уж, неожиданно. Интересно, это тварь таким образом тоже пытается заставить его ослабить бдительность?

\- Что-то вы там уже напридумывали себе о моих мотивах, - усмехнулся Тикки. – А я ведь просто сказал, что думал.

\- Вы всегда следуете своим порывам, не думая о последствиях? – с любопытством спросил у него Аллен.

\- Ну, в чём-то это нам всем в Логрусе свойственно, - согласился Тикки. – Иначе жизнь выходит довольно пресной.

\- Люди так не считают, - сдержанно заметил Аллен.

\- Поэтому, мальчик, нам и сложно друг друга понять. Но, с другой стороны, мы же тоже не звери какие-нибудь, и нам интересно было бы знать, что такое люди, не только во время охоты. Вне зависимости, охотимся ли мы за вами или вы за нами.

\- Вы думаете, это возможно?

\- Кто знает, мальчик, кто знает…

\- Похоже, бесполезно просить вас так меня не называть.

\- Совершенно верно.

Аллен исподтишка посмотрел на спутника, пытаясь понять, говорит ли тот хоть что-либо из этого серьёзно. Надо отдать должное существу, оно было привлекательно. Как и все они. Будь это человек, Аллен бы подумал над невысказанным предложением.

Но это был не человек. Человек никогда не ляпнул бы такое в лоб, но твари действительно недолго думали перед тем, как пытаться удовлетворить свои инстинкты. И так и ловили жертв – привлекательностью и чарами.

\- Всё-таки вы меня боитесь, - с лёгким самодовольством заметил Тикки. - И это при том-то, как вы подготовились. Думаете, я не вижу серебряных нитей в вашей одежде? В лунном свете их мерцание сообщает вам свою прелесть, мальчик, жаль, что серебро, без сомнений, освящено. Но даже с ним вы боитесь. Неужто вы - лучшее, что Логрия могла нам предложить?..

Аллен едва стряхнул с себя гипнотическое воздействие этого голоса.

\- Возможно, и лучшее, - задиристо заявил он. - Возможно, другого вам и не надо.

Тикки рассмеялся в ответ.

 

Небо начало светлеть, когда вдали показались светлые башни столицы. Ещё некоторое время - и стражники распахивали перед всадниками городские ворота, мелко при этом крестясь. Присутствие логруссца словно бросало тень на всё вокруг, и даже лошадь под ним бешено вращала глазами, чувствуя, что что-то не так, несмотря на защиту.

К счастью, для благородного животного пытка прекратилась, когда всадники достигли дворца. Слуги приняли у них поводья, и они спешились, молча следуя вовнутрь. Тикки увлечённо разглядывал всё, что попадалось по пути: в Логрии он никогда не был, а Логрус за свою долгую жизнь успел изучить в подробностях.

Аллен же просто не спускал с гостя взгляда, не тратя сил на разговор.

Несмотря на ранний час, в тронном зале их ждали. Его Величество при всём параде готовился принять посланника, а по обе руки от него стояли его личный телохранитель и сотоварищ Аллена по ордену. Больше никого в зале не было, и огромное помещение давило своей пустотой.

Тикки учтиво поклонился в сторону трона и провозгласил:

\- Его Величество король Логруса шлёт Вам свои привет и послание, о король Логрии!

\- И в чём же заключается послание? - низко пророкотал король.

\- Это послание мира, разумеется, - пожал плечами Тикки, и в этот момент Аллен понял наверняка, что миссия пошла наперекосяк. - В том смысле, что - мира без Вас!

И он бросился к трону.

\- Линк, Лави, уводите короля! - не своим голосом заорал Аллен, повисая у Тикки на плечах. Тот немыслимым образом извернулся в его хватке и ласково промурлыкал:

\- Отпустите меня, мальчик.

Никогда ещё Аллена не накрывало вампирским обаянием такой силы. Пальцы молодого человека сами собой разжались, и он сделал пару неуверенных шагов назад. Тикки удовлетворённо кивнул и повернулся к дверям, за которыми исчез король со своей небольшой свитой.

Но с Алленом ещё не было покончено. Преодолев действие чар, он с боевым кличем кинулся вперёд, набрасывая на Тикки цепь, которая помешала бы его превращению в животное или туман. Вампир цыкнул зубом и сам схватил нападающего на него, видимо, поняв, что сперва придётся избавиться от этой помехи.

Аллен не успел заметить, как это произошло, но меньше чем через минуту Тикки отгибал на нём ворот, готовясь вонзить клыки у основания незащищённой шеи, чуть выше цепочки, на которой висел крест. Возможности вырваться и предотвратить это не было.

\- И так вот оно вам было надо, мальчик? - прошелестел над ухом Аллена голос Тикки. - Теперь я выпью вашей крови, и вы будете подчиняться только мне...

Клыки пронзили кожу. Аллен закрыл глаза, содрогаясь от пакостного ощущения. Обычно в этот момент вампиры задурманивали голову жертвам настолько, что те ничего не чувствовали, но Тикки то ли спешил, то ли не захотел размениваться на нежности.

Когда же головокружение достигло пика, и власть чар над Алленом ослабла за ненадобностью, тот опустил голову и сам вонзил зубы в шею вампира, почти под самым ухом.

Тикки ошеломлённо вскинулся. Равновесие магических сил покачнулось из-за внезапного изменения ритуала. И тут же вампир почувствовал сокрушающую боль в сердце - увы, совершенно не метафорического толка.

Тикки посмотрел вниз и увидел кол в руке Аллена. Обычному человеку не хватило бы сил, чтобы вогнать это орудие вот так, без молотка, но Аллен не был обычным человеком. Теперь, когда он тоже отпустил шею противника, тот ясно видел клыки, обагренные его кровью.

\- Мальчик, вы... - на лице Тикки мелькнуло понимание. - Вы - дампир, получеловек... Как я этого не заметил?

\- Я отвёл вам глаза.

\- Но как? - силы быстро оставляли Тикки, и Аллен поймал его под мышки, помогая опуститься на пол. - Я королевской крови, ваше обаяние не должно быть сильнее моего... - он поднял руку, сжимая пальцами лицо своего убийцы. - Чьего вы рода, мальчик?

Но, если бы даже захотел, Аллен не успел бы ответить: вампир разлетелся прахом.

\- Покойтесь с миром, маркиз Тикки Мик, - отпустил его он.

Одна створка дверей приотворилась, и королевский телохранитель вошёл обратно. Окинув взглядом Алена, устало сидящего у ступеней трона, и одежду с серым прахом у его ног, он поинтересовался:

\- Всё прошло, как планировалось?

\- Почти, - кивнул Аллен. – Он был сильнее, чем я ожидал, Линк. Видимо, действительно королевской крови.

\- Хм-м, - Линк поддел носком сапога оставшуюся от посланника Логруса одежду. – Ваш брат?..

\- Навряд ли, - покачал головой Аллен. – Скорее кузен или двоюродный кузен. Ему было поручено вырезать всех во дворце, знаете ли, а потом впустить в Логрию своих. Я же говорил, что логруссцам верить нельзя.

\- Мы тоже оказались не лыком шиты, - возразил Линк. – И будем считать, что об этих планах вам сообщил сам вампир, а не его кровь. – Он достал из-за обшлага рукава платок и подал его Аллену. – Вытрите шею и рот, а то сейчас сюда ворвётся ваш орден, и ваш секрет быстро перестанет быть секретом.

\- Я думаю, половина из них и так догадывается. – Тем не менее, Аллен стёр кровь. И нервно засмеялся.

\- Что с вами, Уокер? – спросил Линк. – Вы ведь не первый раз пили чью-то кровь.

Аллен поморщился:

\- Не первый. Хотя и давно этого не делал. Просто не думал сейчас до этого доводить, а получилось, что мы выпили кровь друг друга одновременно.

\- И что?

\- Вы не слишком знакомы с обычаями логруссцев, да?

Линк пожал плечами:

\- Мне не особенно это нужно.

\- А-а. Ну так это ритуал вампирской свадьбы. – Аллен зачерпнул и пропустил меж пальцев прах Тикки. – В одну минуту я женился и остался вдовцом. Ну что же, будем надеяться, об этом никто не узнает.


	2. Логрус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Три года спустя...

 

  _Только помни о том, что твой взгляд - словно выстрел_  
Под сводами древнего храма,   
Твой конь не споткнется, летя через камни,   
Летя сквозь запах жасмина.   
Это чувство сильнее любого медведя   
И выше подъемного крана,   
А все остальное - пыль и болотная тина!  
Сплин,  _"Скоро будет солнечно"_

 

\- Да вы, должно быть, шутите, - невольно вырвалось у Аллена, когда он услышал предложение.

Кросс посмотрел на него с явной иронией:

\- И что тебя заставило так решить?

\- Но, учитель... Дядя...

\- А ну цыц, - строго скомандовал Кросс. - Что, похоже, что это семейное дело? Нет? Тогда изволь обращаться по уставу.

\- Как прикажете, мой магистр, - прошипел Аллен. - Прошу вас об одной только милости: раз уж королевству стали неугодны моя служба и жизнь, позвольте покончить с собой хотя бы на родной земле.

Поскольку в кабинете, кроме них, никого не было, Кросс не стал ходить вокруг да около, а сразу отвесил Аллену затрещину. Тот, впрочем, тут же выпрямился и продолжил смотреть всё так же вызывающе.

\- Свой пафос прибереги для другого случая, - проворчал магистр ордена. - И никто не сказал, что эта миссия - самоубийство.

\- Да? - насмешливо переспросил Аллен. - А по-моему - именно оно. Притом бессмысленное, поскольку ничего мы этими переговорами не добьёмся. Логруссцам верить нельзя.

\- И это говоришь мне ты?

Аллен чуть побледнел, как делал всегда, когда кто-либо намекал на его природу, но упрямо кивнул:

\- И это говорю я. Потому что мне ли не знать об инстинктах этих тварей.

Заложив руки за спину, Кросс отошёл к карте, занимавшей одну из стен кабинета почти полностью.

\- Тем не менее, война с Логрусом изрядно треплет мне нервы. Сам посуди, - он показал на карту. - Мы граничим с ними больше чем в половине территории. А здесь и здесь, - он ткнул в две точки, где страны переставали соприкасаться, - между нами кусок ничейной земли, через которую прорыв организовать проще, чем через защищённую Границу. - Заглавная буква слышалась вполне ясно; она употреблялась, чтобы обозначить именно стык с Логрусом. - Да, мы отражаем их атаки, но при этом теряем людей. И время. Это у них его в избытке, а у нас экономика рухнет, если все ресурсы бросать только на войну. Так что, раз уж забрезжила возможность перемирия, что бы не попробовать?

\- Мой магистр, - сквозь зубы заметил Аллен. - Хочу напомнить, что последняя якобы мирная миссия Логруса на самом деле была попыткой цареубийства.

\- Кто же помнит такие мелочи? – хмыкнул Кросс. – А вот если бы ты не убил того парня, у Логруса бы не было повода объявить нам войну.

\- Мой магистр, - вскинул взгляд в ответ на обвинение Аллен. – Рискну напомнить ещё, что я действовал по вашим приказам и по воле короля.

\- А вот от этого мы оба отречёмся, если потребуется, - наставительно произнёс Кросс, усмехаясь. – И, если Логрус захочет, выдадим им тебя, перевязанного ленточкой.

\- Мой магистр. Именно это вы и делаете.

Кросс повернулся к нему и посерьёзнел.

\- Ладно, Аллен, успокойся. Ты не хуже меня понимаешь всю ситуацию. Но они нас банально измотают лет за десять, и это ты тоже прекрасно знаешь. Я посылаю тебя, потому что у тебя есть шанс выжить. И один ты не поедешь к тому же.

Воспользовавшись сменой тона на неофициальный, Аллен устало сел в кресло у стола, закрыв рукой лицо.

\- Сколько бы нас ни было, нам это не поможет, - вздохнул он. – Дядя, там условие, что ли: если мы не вернёмся, страны будут считать, что квиты за убийство того посланника?

\- В точку, - кивнул Кросс. – Так что логруссцам ваше убийство не очень выгодно.

Аллен покачал головой:

\- Они не мыслят такими категориями. Они просто будут рады отомстить, раз уж я сам явился.

\- Ничего, ты сможешь за себя постоять.

\- Против целой страны-то?

\- В крайнем случае – утащишь за собой очень многих.

Аллен первый раз посмотрел с интересом:

\- Это значит то, что я думаю?..

\- Да, - кивнул Кросс. – Мы всё-таки выковали наконец Меч. Так что выбирай спутников – и вперёд.

\- Лави, - без колебаний сказал Аллен. – Он всё равно попытается отправиться со мной, если наши с вами подозрения по его поводу верны. Линали. И Канда.

\- Хорошо, - согласился не удивившийся списку Кросс. – И Его Величество в знак доверия посылает с тобой своего телохранителя – хотя это тот сам настоял, я думаю.

\- Линк?

\- Да.

\- Из нашего посольства только он будет точно знать, кто я, - задумчиво проговорил Аллен. – Но это ненадолго. В Логрусе меня быстро раскроют.

Кросс пожал плечами:

\- Вот и проверишь лояльность товарищей.

 

По дороге в Логрус и уже в его пределах Аллен тщательно муштровал свой маленький отряд, заставляя их несколько раз в день повторять правила общения с соседями. В конце концов Канда, которому повторение быстро встало поперёк горла, прекратил это, заявив, что если Уокер считает их за сосунков, то и нечего было с собой тащить. А если не считает, то нечего с ними как с сосунками обращаться. Они с Алленом ругались на эту тему минут десять, едва не доведя дело до дуэли, но к такому все давно привыкли. А вот регулярные экзамены на правила поведения Аллен после этого больше не устраивал.

Его товарищи по ордену не вполне знали, как к нему относиться. Сперва все они, включая тех, кого он взял с собой, объясняли его властность и категоричность тем, что их магистр - брат его матери. Но со временем странности, окружавшие Аллена, дали пищу другим подозрениям. И кроме того, он не чванился своими родственными связями - он просто привык к тому, что ему подчиняются.

Пробывшие в ордене несколько лет могли заметить и ещё одну вещь: Аллен не взрослел. Да, он уже был седым, да, он часто менял стиль причёски и следовал всем веяниям моды в одежде подряд, но внимательные глаза под всей этой мишурой увидели бы: за пять лет, прошедших со дня вступления в орден, Аллен почти не изменился, словно так и замерев где-то на пороге шестнадцати лет.

Линк был посвящён в эту тайну, но ему, как королевскому телохранителю, было положено. Остальные строили догадки, иногда близкие к действительности, иногда нет.

Настоящего имени Аллена не знал даже Линк. Для всех, кроме Кросса, он был Уокер - что являлось скорее прозвищем и немного званием, но не именем. До ордена Аллен принадлежал к другому обществу, и так называли его членов. Об этом, впрочем, тоже знали не все.

Несмотря на всё вышеперечисленное, Аллена любили. Когда хотел, он был приятным собеседником, а надёжным товарищем он был всегда. Не он один хранил свои секреты; у некоторых они уже раскрылись, у некоторых - ещё нет. Линали, например, когда-то прошла вступительные испытания в орден, переодевшись юношей. Обман раскрылся уже на церемонии посвящения, когда её в первый раз увидел Кросс. Большой знаток женского пола, он понял всё тут же. Скандал на эту тему, правда, не успел толком разразиться из-за того, что перерос в другой: магистр заявил, что, мальчик или девочка, а испытания она прошла честно и потому достойна посвящения. Противники идеи вступления женщины в рыцарский орден подняли ор до небес, но Кросс не просто так был вторым человеком в Логрии. Запретить ему эту эскападу мог только сам король; а тот не стал.

Линали носила шпагу, юбку-амазонку поверх мужского костюма, а волосы заплетала в длинные косы. Злые языки распускали банальные слухи о том, чем она занимается в ордене, но у многих Линали эту привычку уже поотбивала.

Аллен очень её любил и слегка сожалел, что втравливает её в эту историю.

 

Они проскакали почти до самой столицы Логруса без сопровождения, но под незримым наблюдением. С этой стороны Границы не было никаких чар, так что посольство пересекло её беспрепятственно и без официальных встречающих. И всё же о них кто-то заботился - иначе бы они уже не раз подверглись нападению.

Тракт оканчивался у невысокой башенки, за которой начинались мощёные мостовые. В отличие от Логрии, логрусская столица не была окружена стеной. И то сказать, зачем стена, когда страну населяют существа, умеющие летать?

Аллен придержал коня и вскинул голову. Чутьё не подвело его: с башенки к нему спланировала юная бледная девушка в белоснежном платье. Она могла бы показаться беззащитной жертвой - если бы не злая усмешка на её губах.

\- Прекрасное посольство, мы ждали вас! - объявила она, касаясь кончиками туфель земли. Придирчиво оглядела логрийцев и рассмеялась: - Как хорошо, что среди вас столько красивых лиц. Двор будет вам рад!

Аллен полупоклонился, не отпуская поводьев:

\- Посольство Логрии приветствует вас, миледи. Я - Уокер, и мне вверена эта миссия мира.

\- Отлично, ты мне и понравился больше всех, - захлопала в ладоши девушка. - Значит, ты мне и расскажешь о судьбе бедного Тикки?

На лице Аллена не дрогнул ни один мускул.

\- Если таково будет ваше желание, то позже я это сделаю, миледи. Хотя вряд ли я смогу добавить что-то новое к тому, что вам уже известно.

\- А ты попробуй, - загадочно улыбнулась девушка. - Вдруг сумеешь. А мне будет дорога любая мелочь, ведь я так его любила.

За спиной Аллена его спутники встревоженно переглянулись. Несмотря на то, что Логрии не в чем было себя упрекнуть в той истории трёхлетней давности, всё же они сочли дурным знаком то, что первым в Логрусе их встретил кто-то, лично заинтересованный в покойном маркизе.

\- Но что это я, - спохватилась встретившая их девушка. - Пойдёмте же скорей во дворец, а то папа рассердится!

Она взмыла в воздух и полетела, указывая им путь. Платье било её по ногам, но выше лодыжек не поднималось. Иногда она слишком обгоняла посольство и тогда возвращалась обратно, заразительно смеясь над медлительностью логрийцев. Кто-то даже невольно улыбался в ответ: хотели они того или нет, а девушка им всем понравилась.

Вскоре она привела их на место.

 

Королевский дворец Логруса начал наполняться жизнью, стоило гостям вступить под его своды. Со всех сторон слышался шелест: придворные появлялись, перекинувшись из различных обликов, чаще всего - из летучих мышей. Аллен надеялся, что их лошади, которых увели якобы на конюшню, не станут обедом для кого-то из этой блестящей толпы. Больше, конечно, его волновало, как бы не стать обедом самому.

К тому моменту, как посольство вошло в тронный зал, тот был полон. Отовсюду на логрийцев глядели жадные глаза - алые, чёрные, изумрудные, золотистые; последний цвет встречался реже других. Аллен украдкой взглянул в лицо сопровождающей - но глаза той были фиолетовыми.

\- А вот и наши гости! - загремел голос с другого конца зала. - Что же вы в дверях стоите, проходите, не стесняйтесь!

Логрийцев словно сильным порывом ветра подтолкнуло вперёд. Придворные расступились перед ними, а хихикающая девушка-сопровождающая пролетела ещё дальше, опустившись у самых ступеней трона.

На троне же восседал диковинный фантазм. Он был невообразимо толст, а в удлинённом тёмном лице с оскаленными зубами в добрый фут каждый не было ничего человеческого. Острые уши стояли торчком над короной. За маленькими очками поблёскивали золотистым маленькие глазки, и Аллен подумал, что этот цвет, верно, всё-таки присущ королевскому роду. И, возможно, он - единственное, что правдиво в облике этой твари, ведь они так легко могли наводить иллюзии.

\- Вот я и привела гостей, - пропела девушка, сидящая у трона. - И пусть они расскажут, как случилось, что к нам не вернулся Тикки! Мой любимый, мой наречённый, мой Тикки!

До этого поглощённый созерцанием короля, Аллен резко перевёл взгляд на неё. И, зло усмехнувшись, она сменила облик, став темнокожей и золотоглазой.

\- Я ведь так и не представилась, да? Я Род Камелот, наследная принцесса Логруса. Добро пожаловать в нашу страну!

 

Честно говоря, Аллен был уверен, что сражение произойдёт здесь и сейчас. Судя по бряцанью оружия у него за спиной, его спутники это мнение разделяли. Возможно, так бы всё и произошло, но тут король снова заговорил, и в голосе его слышался интерес.

\- Погодите-ка, погодите-ка, - погрозило пальцем существо. - Все ли наши гости такие уж гости? Мы чуем среди них что-то знакомое и родное!

Аллен сразу понял, о чём речь.

\- Мы можем прервать разговор нападением, - прошептал у него над ухом Линк, тоже сообразивший, что к чему.

\- Бесполезно, - так же тихо возразил Аллен. - Не сейчас, так позже, но он об этом скажет.

\- О чём ты, папа? - тем временем спросила Род.

\- Отвлекись от планов мести, дорогая, и посмотри сама, - гулко посоветовал ей король. - В одном из них логрусская кровь.

Посольство Логрии напряглось.

\- И Мы говорим... - палец короля описал в воздухе замысловатую фигуру прежде, чем ткнуть в Аллена, - ...о тебе!

\- Правда? - Род засмеялась. - Так это возвращение домой?

\- Мой дом - Логрия, - спокойно возразил Аллен, не пытаясь ничего отрицать. - И здесь я только для того, чтобы обсудить условия мира между нашими странами.

По рядам придворных прокатился оживлённый шепоток. Спутники Аллена словно застыли, ни словом, ни жестом не выдавая своё отношение к таким новостям.

\- Что же мы как неродные? - насмешливо спросил король. - Хотя бы представься, Наш новый родич!

Аллен склонился в низком поклоне.

\- Уокер, послан с приветом и пожеланием мира от Его Величества короля Логрии. Со мной четыре спутника, что сопровождают меня в моей миссии.

\- Что, и ни одного имени? - захихикал король. - Даже твоё - это же не имя, а так! Кто тебя им наградил, твои родичи с человеческой стороны? Постеснялись что-то лучше давать полукровке?

Аллен молчал и не менял положения. Как он и ожидал, попытки вытянуть из него ответ королю быстро наскучили, и тот махнул рукой:

\- Ладно, будет ещё время узнать! А сейчас уже светает, так что идите, занимайте свои комнаты, завтра поговорим!

В общем и целом, следовало признать, что всё могло пройти гораздо хуже.

 

Как выяснилось, им отвели две комнаты - одну для молодых людей и одну для Линали. Разделяться не хотелось, но фрейлина, их провожавшая, театрально закатила глаза и провыла:

\- Что вы, это же неприлично девушке ночевать с мужчинами! Не знаю, как там принято в Логрии, но мы-то не варвары какие-нибудь!

\- Я подожду пару минут и приду, - шепнула Линали. - Не надо спорить.

Остальные с неохотой согласились, и посольство всё-таки разделилось.

Аллен вошёл в комнату последним, тщательно закрыл за собой дверь и только потом обернулся. Канда и Лави прожигали его взглядами, в то время как Линк осматривал комнату на предмет ловушек и тайных ходов.

\- Это правда? - недружелюбно спросил Канда. - Ты такой же, как они?

\- Вы знаете, кто была моя мать, - пожал плечами Аллен. - Не сомневаюсь, она бы предпочла другого отца своему ребёнку, но твари не всегда оставляют нам выбор.

\- А ты кто тогда, если не тварь? - прищурился Канда.

\- Вы все знаете меня пять лет, - развёл руками Аллен. - Вам решать.

\- Меня другое интересует, - встрял более практичный Лави. - Уокер, вы, как и мы все, носите крест, а в вашей одежде - нити освящённого серебра. Как?

\- Меня крестили при рождении, - сказал Аллен. - И первые годы моей жизни я провёл внутри церковных стен больше, чем вне их. Не знаю, почему, но ни один ритуал меня не отверг.

\- И лично мне этого достаточно, - довольно громко, с намёком пробормотал Линк, не отрываясь от того, чем занимался. Канда хмуро на него глянул:

\- А вы, выходит, знали?

\- Разумеется, - кивнул Линк. - Мне положено знать всё, что может иметь значение для безопасности Его Величества.

Должность королевского телохранителя считалась весьма почётной и предполагала ещё больше полномочий, нежели служение в ордене. На неё, как правило, допускали только аристократов, и ходили слухи, что даже принцы могут на ней оказаться. Трудно было сказать, так это или нет: местонахождение наследников держалось в строжайшей тайне практически с момента их рождения.

Но на всякий случай окружающие обращались со всеми телохранителями как с принцами.

\- Я рад, кстати, что со мной вы не переходите границ вежливости, как сейчас с Уокером, - ровно заметил Линк Канде. - Вы не особа королевской крови, так что не вижу причин, по которым вы могли бы обращаться к нему на "ты".

Канда приготовился возразить, но Лави быстренько его перебил:

\- Я думаю, этот минутный порыв простителен в свете неожиданных новостей и больше не повторится. - Он с беспокойством посмотрел над плечом Аллена, на дверь. - Гораздо сильнее меня тревожит то, что Линали нет до сих пор. К чёрту приличия - я считаю, что нужно идти её забирать!

С этим остальные были согласны все.

Но когда они открыли дверь соседней комнаты, та оказалась пуста.

 

\- Так, спокойно, - Аллен властным жестом не дал сорваться с уст спутников ни возгласу. - Мы все понимаем, что она вряд ли ушла по доброй воле, но не имеем права сказать что-то официально. Наша единственная надежда - найти Линали быстро, до того, как её представят нам новой фрейлиной при логрусском дворе. Линк? Вы лучше меня владеете магией розыска.

Королевский телохранитель кивнул и, выпрямившись, беззвучно зашептал заклинания, сопровождая их пассами. Линали пробыла в комнате недолго - но достаточно, чтобы за её присутствие можно было уцепиться.

\- Никаких убийств, - тем временем предупреждал Аллен Канду и Лави. - Желательно даже не ранить никого - иначе это используют против Логрии. Я брал вас с собой, рассчитывая, что вы сможете себя защитить, не причинив никому вреда, и, надеюсь, не ошибался.

\- За мной, - коротко бросил Линк, устремляясь к выходу, и они поспешили следом, держа оружие наготове.

Поиск привёл их на самый верх северной башни. С первого взгляда было понятно, что это помещение часто используется; что, в общем, представлялось логичным, если учитывать его расположение. Для существа, способного улететь отсюда ветром, тенью, вороном или кем ещё, удобно было занимать комнату у широкого балкона, навес над которым не пропускал солнечные лучи.

Детали обстановки указывали на то, что это - владения женщины.

А ещё здесь тоже было пусто, но Аллен этим не обманулся.

\- Иллюзии, - пробормотал он. - Канда?..

Тот хмыкнул и, обнажив меч, рубанул им наотмашь. Тонкой ткани наведённого морока этого хватило.

Полутёмное помещение озарилось светом множества свечей, и в этом свете стало видно деревянное кресло с высокой спинкой. На котором, одетая в платье тяжёлого винного бархата и неподвижная, как статуя, сидела Линали.

\- Лина-!.. – рванулся было Лави, но его удержали сразу все трое его спутников. И вовремя: мелькнула тень, и туда, где он бы сейчас оказался, вонзился арбалетный болт.

\- А-а… - протянула Род Камелот, возникая в воздухе, в ярде над полом. – Я надеялась, когда похищала эту прелестную девушку, что она – дама сердца Уокера, но, кажется, не угадала?.. Жаль, тогда она мне почти бесполезна.

Лави низко опустил голову, пряча ненависть и стыд в глазах.

\- Можем ли мы забрать нашу спутницу, Ваше Высочество? – вежливо, но твёрдо спросил Аллен.

Род покачала головой.

\- Пока нет. – Она усмехнулась и коснулась пальчиком губ. – Сначала ответь мне на вопрос: убийца Тикки среди вас, так ведь?

\- Н-нет, – с трудом вытолкнул из себя Аллен: голос принцессы требовал правду и ничего, кроме правды.

Род широко распахнула золотистые глаза.

\- Ты солгал мне, - с недоумённым удивлением произнесла она, и Аллена впечатало в стену, секунду назад бывшую в пяти футах за его спиной. – Я знаю, что ты солгал… - Род опустилась к Аллену, почти ласково проведя ладонью по его щеке, другой рукой в это же время отмахнувшись от остальных; тех разметало по комнате. – Но как ты это смог? – продолжила принцесса зачарованно, словно не замечая больше ничего вокруг. – Полукровки так не умеют… Чьего ты рода?

Аллен тихо хмыкнул и сказал, хотя и не хотел:

\- Тикки Мик спросил меня о том же.

\- Значит, это ты его убил, - кивнула Род, как раз этому уже не удивившись. – Уокер… ты мне брат, верно? Ты мог воспротивиться моему приказу только в том случае, если у нас один отец.

На этот раз сминающему волю голосу Род было легче подчиниться, чем вынести его, и Аллен едва слышно прошептал:

\- Да… Я сын Адама Логрусского.

\- Как зовут твою мать? – тут же с любопытством спросила принцесса.

\- Мария…

\- Я не знаю, кто это, - пожала плечами она. – Но, думаю, узнать не составит труда. Значит, моего жениха убил мой же брат, вот оно как…

Краем глаза Аллен видел, что, преодолевая чары, Канда и Лави пытаются приблизиться к Линали, а Линк готовится напасть на Род.

\- Тикки Мик нарушил условия договора, - стараясь отвлечь внимание на себя, медленно выговорил Аллен. – Он хотел убить короля Логрии, и я должен был ему помешать.

\- Ты думаешь, это тебя оправдывает? – зло фыркнула Род. - Меня не волнует твой король, но Тикки был младше меня по роду, и мою руку ему нужно было заслужить. Только поэтому его к вам и послали! А сейчас – война не кончится, потому что я мщу вам за него!

\- Какие весомые причины, - сухо проговорил Линк, нанося удар.

Но Род не удалось застать врасплох. Рассмеявшись, она взлетела почти под потолок, и снова невесть откуда выстрелили арбалеты. Аллен и Линк чудом успели отпрыгнуть, а Канда и Лави, опрокинув кресло, с которого они только-только стащили Линали, укрылись за ним и укрыли спутницу, всё ещё находившуюся под властью чар.

\- А если так? - лукаво спросила Род, и тени вокруг ожили.

Логрийцы в мгновение оказались спина к спине в центре комнаты. Они знали это оружие, которым пугали и детей, и взрослых и встречу с которым мало кто пережил.

Воплощённая тьма. Считалось, что только самые сильные из тварей могли взывать к ней, но Род Камелот сделала это без особых усилий. Она висела в воздухе, улыбаясь своим жертвам, и языки черноты касались её босых ступней, не причиняя вреда.

Совсем по-другому тьма отнеслась к логрийцам. Несмотря на то, как быстро они поняли, что происходит, почти у каждого сейчас были на коже ледяные ожоги от случайно задевших теней. Происходи всё на открытом пространстве, можно было бы спастись бегством, но здесь, на самом верху башни, надеяться на это не приходилось.

Пути к отступлению были уже отрезаны.

Тьма подступала.

И тогда Аллен вынул из ножен меч.

...Надо сказать, к этому мечу спутники Аллена с интересом присматривались всю дорогу. Тот ни разу его не доставал и не отвечал на расспросы, отговариваясь, что всему своё время. Более всего, наверное, любопытство снедало Канду, как другого обладателя зачарованного меча. У всех остальных оружие было освящено, но никакими слишком необычными свойствами не обладало. Аллен же так и не захотел раскрывать, что же вручил ему Кросс перед отъездом.

И вот сейчас меч первый раз покинул ножны.

И в комнате словно взошло солнце.

Даже логрийцы от неожиданности зажмурились. А Род Камелот закричала от боли, закрываясь руками от света. На смуглой коже тут же взбухли волдыри.

Сияние погасло: не вытащив даже меч до конца, Аллен бросил его обратно.

\- Мы не хотим причинить никому вреда. Мы только защищаемся. - И, повернувшись к своим, Аллен тихо бросил: - Уходим, быстро.

Но, сделав шаг к выходу, он едва не упал.

\- Сумасшедший, - прошипел Линк, подставляя плечо. За ними Лави подхватил на руки только пришедшую в себя Линали. Канда прикрывал отступление, не опуская меч.

Отняв обожжённые руки от лица, Род Камелот наблюдала за их отступлением, и было непонятно, что она думает.

 

Когда логрийцы вернулись в комнату, выяснилось, что у Аллена жар.

\- Кто вам дал оружие, которое так на вас самого действует? - с лёгкой брезгливостью поинтересовался Линк.

\- Ну как кто, - попытался усмехнуться Аллен. - Магистр Кросс, вы же сами видели. Да и это ерунда, скоро пройдет. Как будто просто на солнце перегрелся. В сырой земле прошло бы быстрее, но, увы, вылазка слишком опасна. Но всё равно, это ненадолго, на меня так не действует, как на них, потому что я не вампир, не вампир...

\- Уокер, вы начинаете бредить, - мягко предупредила его Линали. - Успокойтесь и отдыхайте. До королевской аудиенции ещё несколько часов.

\- Линали, - улыбнулся он ей. - Как я рад, что вы не пострадали.

\- Зато я не рада своей роли, - нахмурилась она. - Шесть лет службы в ордене - и всё, на что я оказалась способна, это изобразить девицу в беде.

\- Это не ваша вина, - возразил Аллен. - Род хотела отомстить мне и, кажется, решила, что вы моя невеста.

\- Это, конечно, совершенно меняет дело, - с иронией отозвалась Линали.

\- Её тоже можно понять, - со смешком заметил Лави. - Фактически, её жениха послали ради неё сразиться с драконом, но жених погиб, а дракон имел наглость прибыть в гости.

\- И это она ещё не знает о свадьбе... - пробормотал Линк, забывшись.

\- Линк! - резко осадил его Аллен, но было уже поздно. Спутники смотрели на них округлившимися глазами.

\- Какой ещё свадьбе? - задал Лави интересовавший всех вопрос.

\- Это не было нарочно, - с неохотой объяснил Аллен. - Он успел укусить меня прежде, чем я его убил. А выпитый подчиняется выпившему, так что мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как тоже его укусить, чтобы нарушить чары. Но выпить друг друга одновременно по законам этих существ означает сочетаться браком.

Повисла оглушающая тишина.

И вдруг Лави расхохотался.

\- Да уж, - проговорил он, вытирая слёзы, выступившие в уголках глаз. - Рыцарь, посланный на битву с драконом ради руки принцессы, женился на драконе. На месте принцессы я бы оскорбился.

\- Сколько нового мы узнали о вас, Уокер, за последние сутки, - покачала головой Линали.

\- Вы правда сын этой образины на троне? - снова встрял Лави.

Аллен кивнул.

\- Так вы ещё и принц...

\- Подите к чёрту, Лави, я бастард, - поморщился Аллен. - И я был бы рад, если бы мне удалось забыть об этой части моего наследия и помнить только о человеческой.

\- Я видел леди Марию однажды, - подал голос Канда. - Она была сильной женщиной.

\- Да, - с благодарностью взглянул на него Аллен. - Другая бы не сумела стряхнуть чары и сбежать отсюда, не дожидаясь обращения.

На этом разговор сам собой сошёл на нет. Исцелив ожоги от воплощённой тьмы о меч Канды, все логрийцы, кроме Линали, забылись тяжёлым сном. Девушка же осталась на страже.

Но больше их не тревожили.

 

Король позвал их к себе уже в сумерках. Зал был пуст, и только Род Камелот снова сидела на ступенях трона, и на её коже не было ни следа от вчерашних волдырей.

Девушка улыбнулась гостям с явной издёвкой, но те и так не ждали ничего хорошего.

Однако сперва король заговорил не об их утреннем приключении.

\- Мы ведь могли бы сосуществовать в мире, - раздумчиво сообщил он логрийцам. - В конце концов, когда мы вас пьём, нам вовсе не обязательно ни убивать вас, ни даже обращать.

\- Это правда, - поклонился Аллен. - Но также правда и то, что вы редко пользуетесь такими способами.

\- Ну ещё бы, - хихикнул король. - Нет выше наслаждений, чем подчинять, отнимать жизнь и изменять её.

Лицо Аллена было словно каменное, и король это заметил.

\- Но, Мы видим, тебе это чуждо, - сказал он. - Даже странно, учитывая новости, которые о тебе рассказывает моя милая Род. Забавно, Мы думали, что всего потомков нашей крови тринадцать, а оказалось, что есть ещё и четырнадцатый. Ну да ладно. Род говорит, вы принесли оружие, с помощью которого надеетесь выбраться живыми?

\- Мы научились звать солнце, - снова поклонился Аллен.

\- Что-то Мы сомневаемся, что всё настолько хорошо, - добродушно засмеялся король. - Но, даже если так, как думаешь, вас это спасёт, если Мы позовём всех, кто сейчас во дворце? Навряд ли. Многих убьёт, но и вы не спасётесь.

\- Мы прибыли ради мира, - упрямо повторил Аллен пересохшими губами.

Обе твари рассмеялись.

\- Ну, милая, - склонился король к Род. - Что будем с ними делать? Это ты ведь хотела войны и этого посольства.

Принцесса одарила их пронизывающим взором.

\- Я готова их отпустить, - заявила она. - С тем, чтобы они сказали своим, что война не кончится, пока Тикки мёртв или пока жив его убийца. Да, я отпущу их - если Уокер согласится выполнить моё желание.

\- Да? - король хитро взглянул на Аллена. - И все мы, наверное, догадываемся, какое это будет желание... Ну как, ты согласен, маленький Уокер?

 Аллен тоскливо взвешивал за и против, и у него выходило только одно.

\- Да, - серьёзно кивнул он. - Если все мои спутники вернутся живыми и невредимыми, я даю слово выполнить любое желание Её Высочества.

Остальные логрийцы возмущённо зашептались, но, перекрывая их, король хлопнул в ладоши:

\- Быть по сему! Посольство Логрии отпускается, и война продолжается, пока не перестанет существовать одно из двух названных условий, а Аллен Уокер, сын мой и Марии Кросс, выполнит такое желание Род Камелот, какое она ему загадает!

В первый момент Аллен даже не понял, что произошло. Потом его рука метнулась к рукояти меча, но король скомандовал:

\- А ну стой, Аллен Кросс Уокер!

И тот застыл, беспомощный перед властью полного истинного имени.

Король посмотрел на него поверх своих нелепых очёчков, и на сей раз в его взгляде не было ничего добродушного.

\- Думаешь, в этой земле что-то может укрыться от её Тысячелетнего короля? - хмыкнул он. – Радуйся, что Нам неинтересно убивать вас сейчас. И пойми, мой милый предатель: ты выбрал не ту свою половину, поскольку люди по сравнению с нами – ничто. А теперь – вон.

Очнулись они уже почти на самой границе с Логрией. Род глядела, как они пытаются прийти в себя после столкновения с этой необоримой силой, и смеялась.

 

Лошади, на которых посольство въехало в Логрус, конечно же остались во дворце. Принимая во внимание обстоятельства, с ними можно было только попрощаться.

На удивление, Род молча следовала в некотором отдалении за уже пешими логрийцами, не пытаясь никак вмешаться. Сначала они настороженно оборачивались и не хотели ничего говорить в её присутствии, но потом Линали не выдержала:

\- Уокер, она же вас убьёт!

\- Зовите меня настоящим именем, - вздохнул Аллен. – Что уж теперь…

\- Оно у вас красивое, - с некоторой застенчивостью призналась девушка. – Аллен… Аллен, как вы могли на такое согласиться!

\- Во-первых, я бы не простил себе, если бы кто-то из вас погиб, - пожал плечами он. – Во-вторых – неужели лично вам было бы приятнее наблюдать за моей публичной казнью в Логрии?

\- Что за глупости!.. – начал Канда, но Лави и Линк отвели глаза.

Линали закусила губу:

\- Вы это не всерьёз…

\- Ещё как всёрьез. Вы слышали слова Её Высочества и её отца, - Аллен на секунду остановился и, повернувшись, поклонился. Род широко ему улыбнулась. – Моя смерть прекратит войну.

\- Магистр Кросс не допустит, - без особой, впрочем, уверенности произнесла Линали.

\- Магистр Кросс самолично отсечёт мне голову, и, честно, я не буду сопротивляться. Это политическая игра, Линали, и я проиграл в ней в тот момент, когда Тикки Мика решили послать к нам.

\- Справедливости ради, Тикки тоже не много выиграл, - заметила Род, неслышно появляясь прямо у Аллена за спиной. – А мы почти у Границы. Пора платить по счетам.

\- Хорошо, - склонил он голову. – Могу я сперва поговорить с друзьями?

\- Только недолго, - равнодушно согласилась она.

Аллен обвёл глазами спутников и остановил взгляд на одном из них.

\- Лави. Отойдём?

На лице того мелькнула досада, но он кивнул.

 

Они ушли за пределы слышимости логрийцев, а от любопытства Род Аллен начертил на земле заклинание.

\- Лави, - сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги, но не поворачиваясь к спутнику. – Эти пять лет вы были мне верным товарищем. И, признаться откровенно, и мне, и магистру Кроссу было тяжело думать о том, что, возможно, я должен буду сделать так, чтобы вы не вернулись из этой миссии.

За его спиной Лави резко втянул в себя воздух.

\- Вы знали, - севшим голосом произнёс он. – Вы оба знали…

\- О том, что вы – Книжник? – Аллен наконец повернулся и прямо посмотрел в глаза спутнику. – Знали. О том, что Книжники собирают информацию и ради новой не гнушаются продавать ту, которая им вверена? Знали. О том, что вы посланы шпионить за орденом? И это – тоже знали.

\- Я удивлён тем, что ещё жив, - нервно усмехнулся Лави.

\- Вы быстро начали вести себя… нетипично для Книжника. – Аллен покачал головой. – Не были похожи на змею, которая готова выведать наши секреты и ужалить, как только мы перестанем быть ей полезны.

\- Знания – самое важное, что есть на свете, - заученно проговорил Лави. – Если не будет Книжников, то потомки никогда не узнают правду о том, что происходило до них. Пусть явную историю слагают победители – но в тайной Книжники опишут всё, как было на самом деле. И однажды тайное станет явным.

\- Но какой ценой? – тихо спросил Аллен. – Вы торгуете секретами, чтобы получить доступ всё в новые святая святых. Вас боятся и ненавидят. Словом "двуличный" вас не опишешь – у вас тысячи лиц, для каждой стороны своё. Вам чужды понятия чести и совести, и, как я слышал, вам запрещено испытывать чувства, можно только изображать их.

\- Да, - опустил глаза Лави. – Вы правильно слышали.

\- Вот это в вас и странно, - мягко сказал Аллен. – Вы давно перестали изображать. Вы не попытались продать ни один секрет королю Логруса или принцессе Род, а ведь они были бы рады кое-что узнать. И… простите, я понимаю, как вы относитесь к Линали.

Лави не ответил.

\- Если вы отречётесь от Книжников, магистр Кросс примет вас, - сообщил Аллен. – Предательство вам не идёт, Лави. Прошу вас, отрекитесь от него.

\- Они меня убьют, - усмехнулся тот.

Аллен пожал плечами:

\- Этого риска нельзя избежать никогда. Сейчас, наверное, убьют меня, а ведь я только выполнял свой долг. Подумайте над моими словами, когда будете возвращаться. Орден будет защищать вас. А сейчас нам пора обратно.

 

Когда они вернулись, Род уже только что не приплясывала от нетерпения.

\- Ну наконец-то! – воскликнула она.

\- Я готов выполнить Ваше желание, - поклонился ей Аллен.

\- И это дивно, - улыбнулась она. – Теперь, когда я знаю твоё имя, брат мой Аллен, я могла бы тебя и заставить, но это не всегда годится. И, да, я сжульничала: моё желание в том, чтобы ты дал мне целых две вещи. Одна из них – твоя кровь, разумеется.

Аллен расстегнул воротник и снял с шеи крестик.

\- Это странный способ убийства, учитывая мою природу, - заметил он. – Ведь ни во что новое Вы меня не обратите, а пить кровь, пока не наступит смерть, довольно долго.

Род глянула на него с презрением – а потом взяла его ладонь, чиркнула по ней ногтем и подставила флакон.

\- Я бы тебя и убила, - рассудительно заметила она. – Но заклинание воскрешения требует, чтобы кровь была взята у живых, и чтобы на момент самого обряда эти живые всё ещё таковыми и оставались.

\- Как-кое заклинание? – распахнул глаза уже приготовившийся к смерти Аллен.

Теперь взгляд Род был полон жалости.

\- Как мало ты знаешь о своём народе, - покачала головой она. – Смерть вампира не окончательна, если его прах можно напоить кровью его ближайших. А ближайшие – это родители или супруги, а ещё – убийца. И при этом есть одно изящное условие – между теми, у кого взята кровь, не должно быть вражды, иначе воскрешение не удастся. Родители Тикки мертвы, и один только его убийца мне был бесполезен. Я просто собиралась убить тебя, братик, хотя ты мне и понравился. Но потом тени во дворце нашептали мне о брачном ритуале…

Все посмотрели на Линка, вдруг понимая, как своевременно он проговорился.

\- Я хочу жизни Тикки больше, чем вашей смерти, милые дети, - тихо рассмеялась Род. – Поэтому беру кровь моего младшего брата, что не враждует сам с собой и одновременно с двух сторон является ближайшим моего Тикки. Поэтому мой младший брат принесёт мне завтра ночью его прах. И тогда война окончится. А если нет – о, я попрошу папу наведаться к Границе лично. Как думаете, сколько жертв будет в первом ударе?

\- А если прах развеян? – попытался возразить Аллен.

\- Не верю, - отмела его слова Род. – В ваших лабораториях, церквях или ещё где – но что-то сохранилось. Завтра ночью. Я буду ждать тебя, Аллен.

И она растворилась в воздухе.

Как только логрийцам удалось добыть лошадей, в столицу они помчались, как одержимые.

 

Вернувшись со встречи с Род, Аллен устало сел на стул в кабинете у Кросса. Тот зашёл спустя пару минут и насмешливо хмыкнул:

\- Я смотрю, у героя-любовника всё в порядке?

\- Я отдал ей прах и ушёл не покалеченным, - кивнул Аллен. – Дядя…

\- Где обращение по уставу?

\- Дядя, - повторил Аллен. – Я ухожу из ордена.

\- Та-ак… - Кросс прищурился, но обошёлся без тумаков. Вместо это он просто бросил: - Объясняй.

\- Она его любит.

\- Да, у нас тоже возникло похожее подозрение, когда выяснилось, ради чего всё это было затеяно…

\- Дядя, - Аллен устало потёр лоб. – Вы сами знаете, что у вампиров нет развода. Мой брак может окончиться только одним способом.

\- Ах да, я же всё никак не поздравлю тебя с новым семейным положением, - согласился Кросс. – Дурная твоя башка, как же ты вляпался…

\- Вот я и не хочу, чтобы это повлияло на Логрию, - кивнул Аллен. – Не хочу, чтобы твари выпили деревню и заявили, что выпьют ещё десять, если меня не казнят. Не хочу заставлять вас отрубать мне голову.

Кросс достал трубку и закурил. Вдохнув сизый дым, он заметил:

\- Кажется, я был бы рад, если бы ты просто сказал, что не хочешь умирать.

\- Этого я не знаю, - честно ответил Аллен. – Но постараюсь узнать. Я снова хочу вернуться на тропы, по которым научил меня ходить Мана.

\- Зря Мария тебя ему отдала, - осуждающе пробормотал Кросс. – Сколько глупых мыслей он в твою голову вбил…

\- Я рад быть Уокером, как был и он, - твёрдо сказал Аллен. – И я ухожу. Не пытайтесь меня задержать.

\- Даже не подумаю. – Кросс застал его врасплох, подняв со стула и обняв: - Твоё место в ордене останется за тобой, сын моей старшей сестры, - сообщил он, взъерошив Аллену волосы. – Возвращайся, когда разберёшься со своей личной жизнью.

\- Постараюсь сделать так, чтобы это случилось до вашей смерти, - с благодарностью сказал Аллен и вышел из кабинета.

 

Линк ждал его в коридоре.

\- Уходите, не попрощавшись? – приподнял он брови. – Однако.

\- Лучше я исчезну, - улыбнулся Аллен. – Тропы почти везде, так что меня никто не увидит.

\- Недорого же вы цените друзей.

\- Очень ценю. – Аллен прикрыл глаза рукой. – Поэтому и ухожу – если останусь, то причиню им этим вред. И вам тоже.

\- Через сколько лет вас ждать, Уокер? – тихо спросил Линк.

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами тот. – Но я могу пообещать вам, что, даже если ещё не разберусь к тому времени со своими проблемами, я приду на вашу коронацию.

Линк поперхнулся и ткнул в Аллена обвиняющим перстом:

\- Вы знали!..

\- На самом деле, до этой минуты не был уверен, - рассмеялся Аллен. – Но вам всегда было известно слишком много даже для королевского телохранителя. Ничего, если что, вы-то теперь знаете моё имя.

\- Я не собираюсь использовать его вам во вред.

\- Надеюсь. Но, если я буду нужен, позовите. Я всегда буду служить Логрии.

И, сказав это, Аллен слился с тенями.


	3. Тропы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если герой рассчитывал, что так легко отделается, то ошибался...

  _Nichts, was ihr sagt und tut,_

_bleibt ihr verborgen._

_Hüte dich, fürchte dich._

_Sie lässt sich nicht bestehlen_

_und rächt den Verrat._

ария "Rebecca" из одноимённого мюзикла

перевод в русской официальной версии:

  _"Каждый твой шаг и вздох ею замечен,_

_Прячься, спасайся._

_И никто не посмеет ее обокрасть,_

_Ее обидеть будет вам себе дороже"._

 

Из всех тайных обществ и орденов, пожалуй, самым незаметным были Уокеры. Их окутывал свой ореол таинственности, конечно, и иногда из-за этого они получали от правителей разных стран свою долю паранойи. Но все расследования, даже сопряжённые с пытками, утыкались в простой факт: у этого общества, если его можно было так назвать, не было честолюбивых целей. Они не претендовали на то, что знают, как надо, они не собирались сохранять заведённый порядок вещей, они даже не наблюдали за местами силы. Их место было на изнанке мира, и единственное, чему они учили, - знанию линий, которые на самом деле соединяли все точки на земле. Их называли просто - тропами. И их использовали просто - для того, чтобы по ним ходить. От этого и взялось само название общества. Оно, наверное, было самым созерцательным из тех, что когда-либо на свете существовали.   
Говорили, что из Уокеров получалось больше всего святых. Вполне возможно, что так и было: когда долго видишь, как на самом деле выглядит мир, невольно переходишь на новый уровень общения с ним. Но это были не те святые, которых любили канонизировать: они не произносили проповедей, не совершали подвигов, не изгоняли бесов. Нет, то есть они могли, но самоцелью это не являлось. Отдельные схоласты считали, что только благодаря им мир ещё не передумал существовать, но это тоже было только личным мнением отдельных схоластов.  
По большей части мир даже не знал или не помнил об Уокерах. И тех это вполне устраивало.  
Мария Кросс, бывшая пленница Логрусского владыки, в начале своей жизни очень мало интересовалась такими тонкими материями. Хотя и знала и об Уокерах, и много о ком ещё. Её семья издавна занималась исследованиями в области магии и крайне не одобряла тот факт, что Мария предпочитает светские развлечения развитию своего природного дара. Поэтому родители и брали её постоянно с собой в путешествия, надеясь силком привить хорошенькой вертихвостке чувство ответственности. Хотя, признаться, они уже возлагали больше надежд на её брата. Но он был младше Марии на пятнадцать лет, и пока судить о том, какое призвание он выберет, было рано.  
В одном из таких путешествий на Кроссов и напали.  
Взять живой удалось только Марию. Её родители прекрасно были осведомлены о том, что ждёт пленников в Логрусе, и сопротивлялись слишком отчаянно.  
Когда через несколько месяцев Мария Кросс упала у ворот родного замка, не в силах поверить, что сумела вернуться, Мариан даже сперва не узнал любимую старшую сестру. Впрочем, для него это было простительно: в конце концов, ему только-только исполнилось пять лет.  
Родственники сочли, что Мария подтвердила породу Кроссов, сбежав необращённой. Это действительно удавалось очень немногим. Вопрос о том, что ещё с ней могло произойти, благополучно заминался.  
Пока не стало окончательно и бесповоротно понятно, что она беременна.  
…В жизни Марии было одно воспоминание, которого она никогда не переставала стыдиться, и два, перед которыми она никогда не переставала испытывать ужас.  
Она так и не простила себе, что Тысячелетний король взял её не силой, а очарованием.  
Она до самой смерти переживала во снах момент нападения на Границе.  
И она не смогла, как ни хотела, забыть ту минуту, когда взяла из рук заботливой тётушки чашку с отваром и почти уже выпила – когда по запаху поняла, что в нём травы, вызывающие выкидыш.  
Права Марии родить этого ребёнка не признал никто из родственников. Они не желали видеть полукровку от двух ненавидящих друг друга рас, доказательство позора в семье. Предложенный отвар стал только началом – в следующие месяцы было много чего другого, вплоть до попытки столкнуть с лестницы. Мария понимала, что в какой-то момент родичи перестанут сдерживаться, и её убийство будет признано необходимым, хотя и достойным сожаления средством для того, чтобы не допустить рождения её ребёнка.  
Уокеры были третьими, к кому она обратилась за помощью.  
Сперва она попыталась искать защиты у ордена, главой которого был её отец, а позже стал брат. Но рыцари чурались женской стороны жизни и потому ей отказали.  
Тогда она обратилась к королю Логрии, отцу нынешнего. Однако и здесь её ждала неудача – формально ей было отказано потому, что монарх не хотел вмешиваться во внутренние дела могущественной семьи, а неформально ей сообщили, что этот ребёнок будет воплощённым богохульством.  
Из-за этого Мария не стала просить помощи у церкви. Но, с трудом вспоминая знания, которые вбивали ей в голову родители, и злясь на себя, что так мало слушала, она нашла пересечение линий, иначе называемых тропами, которое существовало и на лицевой, и на изнаночной сторонах мира. И стала ждать.  
Мана Уокер был очень сильно удивлён, когда нашёл её. Но милосердие не было ему чуждо, и, глядя в лицо отчаявшейся женщине с обведёнными тёмными кругами глазами, он не смог заставить себя сказать ей "нет". Так Мария исчезла на тропах.  
Надо сказать, Уокеры не поощряли присутствия в их обществе женщин. Нет, они не стремились, как рыцари, чётко разграничить мужскую и женскую части жизни. Причины таких выводов больше следовали из практики: тропами обычно ходили по одному и тропами ходили всегда. Мало того, что женщине сложнее было защитить себя самой, так ещё и её организм предназначен был для вынашивания и рождения детей. А если даже и нет, то оставались управляемые луной циклы, в начале которых долгие странствия пешком тоже представлялись не лучшей альтернативой. Уокеры чтили луну - но считали, что служение двум господам одновременно не приводит ни к чему хорошему.  
Однако строгого запрета на присутствие женщин на тропах всё же не существовало. Случалось, что они становились Уокерами сами, случалось, как с Марией, что кто-то из Уокеров брал их с собой. Мария не испытывала желания вступать в общество и сказала об этом сразу, но Мана вёл её, и этого оказалось достаточно. Преследовать их было практически невозможно: пути на изнанке мира расположены совсем не так, и тому, кто живёт только с лицевой стороны, никогда не понять, где окажутся те, кто ими ходит.  
Аллен Кросс родился в маленькой церкви в затерянной в холмах логрийской деревушке, где даже сборщиков податей видели последний раз много лет назад, а о вампирах почти и не слыхали. Священник приютил Ману и Марию, а его жена приняла роды.  
Если кого-то и удивила поспешность молодой матери, настаивавшей, чтобы младенца сейчас же, немедленно окрестили, то никто об этом не сказал. Ребёнок вёл себя тихо, но и это особых подозрений не вызвало: не всем детям в начале жизни свойственно постоянно кричать.  
Мана и Мария продолжили странствовать, останавливаясь только при церквях и при монастырях.  
Через год после рождения фамильная кроссовская рыжина Аллена начала тускнеть. А однажды утром Мария проснулась и обнаружила, что её сын совершенно поседел.  
Она ворвалась к Мане с Алленом на руках, и тот, увидев, согласился со всем, что она предлагала.  
Потянулись бесконечные часы стояния у служб, чтения литаний, вдыхания запахов воска и ладана. Раз взяв на себя обязанность быть защитником Марии и её ребёнка, Мана всегда был рядом, хотя тропы звали его, и звали настойчиво. Посторонние считали его отцом семейства, и однажды Мана с улыбкой заметил Марии, что, несмотря на выбранное призвание, возможно, он был бы рад, окажись оно так.  
Увидев, как мертвеет её лицо, он тут же рассыпался в извинениях, но было уже поздно.  
На следующий день Мария послала первую за годы весточку семье. Диалог постепенно наладился, и посланники проверили слова Марии о причастии и других церковных таинствах, к которым был допущен её сын. Только место крещения она не сообщила - не хотела доверять никому имя Аллена.  
И в конце концов ей было предложено вернуться. Получив все должным образом скреплённые обещания, что ни ей, ни её сыну не будет причинено никакого вреда, и взамен отрёкшись от главенства в роде в пользу брата, Мария согласилась.  
Расставание с Маной было неловким. Аллен, привыкший к нему и тропам, не понимал, почему что-то должно меняться, и в конце концов добился от Маны слова, что тот будет их навещать. Мария подтвердила, что ему всегда будут рады, но взгляд она при этом отводила.  
Позже, много позже она скажет брату:  
\- Думаю, самое омерзительное, что с кем-то может произойти, это подавление воли и замена её на чужую. Потом помнишь всё - и то, что ты был уверен, что сам руководишь своими действиями, тоже. Это надругательство над душой. Я не знаю ничего, что могло бы быть хуже.  
Но до этого было ещё далеко. Пока Мариану шёл только одиннадцатый год, и он просто был рад снова видеть сестру. Возможно, обстоятельства её исчезновения на него и повлияли, но пока он этого никак не показывал. Зато он настоял на своём праве видеть племянника, который ему сейчас был скорее как младший брат.  
Под руководством Мариана Аллен открыл для себя жизнь, в которой он имел право приказывать. Люди всегда легко его слушались, но до прибытия в замок Кросс Аллен не знал, что то, что ты распоряжаешься чьими-то действиями, может считаться в порядке вещей.  
Была в этом своя опасность, конечно. И, разумеется, за поведением Аллена тщательно следили, ожидая, когда наследственность себя проявит. Клыки у него действительно были длиннее человеческих, но это пока что оставалось единственным напоминанием о том, кто он.  
Мария скрыла от родственников тот факт, что Аллен уже пил кровь - пусть и не человека, а кролика. Это было ещё до возвращения с троп, и тогда Мария решила, что лучше позволить, чем строго-настрого запрещать, особенно раз уж Аллен сам пришёл спрашивать. Её едва не вывернуло от зрелища, впрочем.  
К счастью, для Аллена это было желанием, а не необходимостью. И он понимал, почему это не приветствуется.  
Когда Мариану было четырнадцать, он всё это из сестры выпытал. Но не использовал до поры.  
Но, достигнув совершеннолетия и официально став главой рода, он буквально на следующий день разогнал всех родичей по дальним поместьям, заявив, что, кроме слуг, в замке отныне будут жить только он, Мария и Аллен. А ещё через сутки они с Алленом проговорили несколько часов напролёт, и результатом этого стала ночная вылазка с кровожадными целями в соседнюю деревню. Когда Мария узнала, крику было на весь замок. Но брат, затыкая уши, хладнокровно заявил ей, что, как охотник на нечисть и как близкий родич, обязан был провести исследование. И вполне удовлетворён тем, что получилось, потому что теперь они точно знают, что Аллен способен пить людей без особого вреда для них и не увлекается своей жаждой. Да, во избежание слухов они стёрли девушке память, но зато оставили ей золотой. Да, он глава семьи, в конце концов, и вправе принимать такие решения!  
От последующего скандала стены замка едва не рухнули. В итоге брат с сестрой условились, что впредь Мариан всё-таки будет ставить Марию в известность о таких решениях, а Аллену был сделан выговор за то, что ничего не рассказал матери.  
Мальчишки образцово-показательно выказали согласие и раскаяние. Когда им наконец удалось улизнуть, Мариан обнял Аллена за плечи и внушительно произнёс:  
\- Не слушай ты её. Есть кровососы и кровососы. Вот что, с утра, когда мы в церковь рванули, тебя там святая вода обожгла или крест отпугнул? Значит, не в этом дело, братишка, не в этом дело.  
Наверное, это была одна из самых правильных и своевременных вещей из тех, что Аллен слышал за свою жизнь.  
Как вскоре выяснилось, Мариан установил свои порядки очень вовремя: как раз тогда, в одиннадцать лет, Аллен перестал взрослеть так, как люди. Процесс роста замедлялся постепенно; в тринадцать Аллен выглядел всё ещё на одиннадцать, в шестнадцать - на двенадцать. В двадцать ему с натяжкой можно было дать четырнадцать, и Мария, страшась уже поползших слухов, объявила, что пора что-то делать.  
Надо сказать, Мана все эти годы навещал Аллена, соблюдая данное ему слово. Мария находила какие-нибудь неотложные дела во время этих визитов, и пару раз они с сыном по этому поводу серьёзно поссорились.  
Но вот теперь она сама снова искала встречи. Чтобы попросить взять Аллена с собой, принять в Уокеры, скрыть от глаз людских.  
Мариан был против. Он считал, что нечего Аллену уходить в тень, а если кто-то что-то хочет сказать, то пусть говорит, а они ему ответят. Но сам Аллен принял сторону матери - ему тоже не хотелось проверять, придут ли жители окрестных сёл к замку, вооружившись факелами и вилами.  
К тому же, тропы часто снились ему ночами, и, не будучи Уокером официально, он легко их видел и мог ими ходить; в конце концов, на них он родился и провёл детство.  
Мария подготовила для Маны целую речь, где пополам мешались гордость со стыдом. Не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы знать, что Мария поступала чудовищно неблагодарно, отказываясь видеть спасшего её человека, но не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, и чтобы понимать, почему она так поступала.  
Начало речи далось ей нелегко. Комкая в руках платок, она прошлась по комнате, шелестя юбками, потом резко повернулась к Мане и сказала:  
\- Я знаю, что не заслужила вашей помощи ещё раз и что вы наверняка откажете, но, прошу вас, ради Аллена...  
\- Остановитесь, - мягко прервал её Мана. - Я никогда вам не откажу. Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал?  
Наутро он и Аллен ушли из замка тропами. Мария видела сына ещё несколько раз, когда он заходил её проведать, а Ману не видела больше никогда. На следующий год Мариан был назначен главой ордена и перебрался в столицу, и сестра уехала с ним. Правда, она-то поселилась в особняке, а её брат весь ушёл в службу и там же дневал и ночевал. И в своём кабинете на самом верху башни ордена он и сидел однажды в серые предрассветные часы спустя восемь лет, когда шорох от окна заставил его схватиться за арбалет и, вскочив и крутанувшись на каблуках, едва не выстрелить.  
Кросс вовремя остановился и перевёл дыхание. Хотя гость, сидевший у него на окне, вцепившись в раму скрюченными пальцами, и правда имел отношение к нечисти, с которой орден боролся, он был знаком.  
\- Аллен. – И, представив со стороны, как же по-разному они теперь выглядят, несмотря на всего пять с небольшим лет разницы в возрасте, Кросс криво усмехнулся и продолжил: - Племянник. Как ты узнал?  
Аллен, у которого был диковатый всклокоченный вид, посмотрел на него с непониманием:  
\- Что узнал?  
\- Ты не из-за этого пришёл? – удивился Кросс. – Я подумал… Мария умерла позавчера.  
Аллен вздрогнул всем телом. Потом невесело усмехнулся, покачал головой и слез с окна.  
\- Я не знал, - признался он. – Я пришёл сказать, что позавчера умер Мана.  
\- А. – Кросс почтил недолгим молчанием память двух людей, чьих отношений они с Алленом никогда полностью не понимали. Потом спросил: - Останешься?  
\- Кем? – устало вздохнул Аллен. – Заново найденным отпрыском богатой семьи Кроссов? Я не уверен, что хочу возвращаться в ту роль.  
\- Дармоеды мне самому не сдались, - с сарказмом возразил Мариан Кросс, отбрасывая назад ярко-огненные пряди. – Коли остаёшься, значит, будешь отрабатывать. Какое у нас семейное призвание? Правильно. Пойдёшь ко мне в ученики – и я из тебя быстро охотника на нечисть сделаю.  
Аллен застыл. А потом по его лицу расползлась широкая улыбка.  
\- Это так в… вашем духе, - сказал он, чуть запнувшись перед новым обращением. – Дядя. Хорошо, я останусь. Раз уж вы так просите.  
Вот так Аллен и поступил в орден, из которого ушёл только через пять лет, одновременно с окончанием войны с Логрусом.  
  
Теперь он уже третий месяц как снова обитал на тропах, изредка выныривая в тех точках, в которых они соединялись с внешним миром. Для Уокера считалось странным вот так жить поочерёдно то одной, то другой жизнью, обычно выбор был окончательным и бесповоротным. Но тропы с лёгкостью приняли Аллена обратно, и этого оспорить было нельзя.  
Он любил их. Они не были похожи на внешний мир и не были безопасны, но он всегда их знал. И они идеально подходили, чтобы скрыться от посторонних глаз – если не знать, как, ступить на них было очень трудно.  
Прямо сейчас Аллен, правда, стоял на границе миров. Всё-таки на тропах не всегда можно было нормально поддерживать своё существование, и он вышел к лесному озеру, чтобы умыться и запасти воды. После долгого отсутствия внешний мир воспринимался по-новому ярко: птицы пели завораживающе прекрасно, шелест листвы был ласков и убаюкивал, вечернее солнце грело удивительно мягко, словно заботясь, чтобы его лучи не причинили вреда. Аллен склонился над водой, любуясь бликами… и впился пальцами в землю, когда увидел над своим плечом чужое лицо.  
\- Что вы так дёргаетесь, мальчик? – устало и всё же язвительно спросил Тикки. – Я еле вас нашёл, могли бы хоть это оценить, знаете ли.  
\- Не ожидал… увидеть вас в такое время суток, - сквозь зубы проговорил Аллен, милосердно не уточняя тот момент, что вообще не ждал такой встречи.  
\- Солнце уже садится, а я в тени деревьев, - резонно возразил Тикки. – Да, предпочёл бы до ночи где-нибудь отсидеться, но вы бы наверняка к тому времени куда-нибудь опять делись. Верно, мальчик? Или мне звать вас Алленом?  
\- Род вам сказала, - Аллен медленно поднялся на ноги и повернулся.  
\- Как видите, - пожал плечами Тикки, доставая трубку и закуривая.  
\- Она с вами?  
\- Шутите, - вампир округлил глаза. – Она меня прогнала.  
\- А… - Аллен неловко отвёл взгляд. – Я думал…  
\- Что вы думали? – в лёгком тоне Тикки прорезалась искренняя злость. – А главное – чем? Если уж убивали – так убили бы безо всяких фантазий. Чем я вам так успел насолить за несколько часов нашего знакомства, что вы мне всю жизнь решили испортить?  
\- Между прочим, я вас остановил в процессе покушения на моего сюзерена, - сухо напомнил Аллен. – И, если уж на то пошло, откуда я знал, что вас воскресят? Скорее следует спросить, что вы такого сделали вашей спасительнице, что она вас видеть больше не хочет?  
\- Вляпался по вашей милости в брачный ритуал не с ней, - огрызнулся Тикки. – Это не считая того, что провалил задание. Тоже по вашей милости. Она же принцесса. И мнение её отца тоже значение имеет. Я стал для неё позором, и всё из-за вас.  
На самом деле, на этом месте Аллена кольнула совесть. Не сказать, что он очень уж сочувствовал неудаче Тикки при совершении его рыцарского подвига, но ему неприятно было думать, что он сам поступил в полном соответствии с тем, как любили поступать логруссцы: сломал другому жизнь.  
Однако здравый смысл не давал забыть, что Тикки в этой ситуации - едва ли невинно пострадавший агнец, поэтому Аллен ответил:  
\- Соболезную, но вы сами были виноваты, решив построить своё счастье на чужой смерти. Итак, полагаю, вы пришли пытаться меня убить?  
\- Нет смысла, - пожал плечами Тикки и выпустил пару колец дыма. Аллену живо вспомнился Кросс, но он не позволил тёплым ассоциациям повлиять на своё отношение к этому существу. – Это не тот случай, когда что-то изменит то, что я овдовел. Я проиграл, и возврата к прошлому нет.  
\- Тогда зачем вы здесь? – озадачился Аллен.  
Тикки ответил ему равно недоумённым взглядом:  
\- Вообще-то, мы некоторым образом состоим в браке, мальчик. Предлагаете об этом забыть?  
\- Да, - честно согласился Аллен. – А что ещё с этим можно сделать?  
Тикки потрясённо на него уставился, явно ожидая признания, что это шутка. Не дождавшись, медленно спросил:  
\- Какие дикари вас воспитывали, мальчик? Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, почему вы так поступили: вы просто не понимаете, что такое эти узы…  
\- То, что я не жил в Логрусе, ещё не значит, что я ничего о нём не знаю, - раздражённо заметил Аллен. – Да, я помню, что развода нет. Кары Ада или Небес за адюльтер нет тоже. Идите, живите себе и изменяйте мне – я разрешаю.  
Всё ещё глядя на Аллена так, словно у того отросло как минимум две головы, Тикки негромко рассмеялся.  
\- Вы действительно получеловек, - сказал он. – Ни от кого из своих я не услышал бы подобной дикости. Но я никуда не пойду – я пришёл, чтобы остаться.  
\- Да неужто? – пробормотал Аллен и отступил на шаг вправо – и на тропу.  
  
Но постоянно находиться на изнанке мира Аллен всё так же не мог, даже с учётом своей нечеловеческой выносливости. Тропы любили его, но по ним надо было ходить, а вовсе не спать на них и полностью на них жить. Поэтому через месяц Аллену пришлось выйти – соблюдая меры предосторожности, он сделал это днём и у церкви.  
Войти он не успел.  
\- Никуда вы не денетесь, - сказал Тикки, возникая у него за спиной и выкручивая ему руки. Освящённое серебро в одежде заставило вампира зашипеть от боли, но он целеустремлённо оттащил Аллена подальше и теперь совершенно не собирался его отпускать.  
\- Ну хорошо, - сдался Аллен после десяти минут безуспешных попыток вырваться. – Что вы от меня хотите?  
\- Для начала – поговорить, - сумрачно ответил Тикки, не ослабляя захват. – А потом, видимо, выпить вашей крови, в качестве компенсации за ожоги.  
\- А больше вам ничего не нужно?! – взвился Аллен, с новой силой пытаясь пнуть вампира в любое уязвимое место.  
\- Да что вы так реагируете? – поразился Тикки, с трудом, но одерживая пока верх. – Я-то думал, вам приятно будет, что я не пойду пить никого из этих людей, которых вы, похоже, защищаете!  
\- Это не значит, что я сам рад буду оказаться под вашим контролем!  
\- Вы с ума сошли?! Когда это так работало между супругами?  
\- А. – Аллен притих и перестал отбиваться. – Кажется, про это я не знал.  
\- Совсем прекрасно, - вздохнул Тикки. – Как вы вообще до этого жили?  
\- Как человек.  
\- Оно и заметно…  
Извернувшись в его хватке, Аллен одарил его взором, полным злости.  
\- Ладно, ладно, не будем об этом, - успокаивающе проговорил Тикки. – Мальчик, сколько раз вам нужно предложить мир, чтобы вы его наконец приняли?  
\- Сколько угодно. Логруссцу я всё равно не поверю.  
\- Вы невозможны, мальчик.  
Они замолчали. Аллен обратил внимание, как покраснела кожа на лице Тикки, несмотря на широкополую шляпу: всё-таки вампирам солнце всегда было смертельно.  
\- Вы очень рисковали, - заметил Аллен. – Не понимаю, зачем.  
\- Вас же не найдёшь, - напомнил Тикки. – И это при том, что я постоянно обновляю заклятье слежения с вашим именем. Знаете, я до этого и не слышал про Уокеров. Зато теперь, спасибо, могу трактат составить.  
\- Я рад, что поспособствовал умножению ваших знаний, - с иронией отозвался Аллен. – Но по-прежнему не могу в толк взять, зачем вам столько лишних усилий.  
\- Неужели вы не чувствуете никакой ответственности? – с интересом осведомился Тикки. – Это ведь древние узы.  
Что Аллен чувствовал… Тем, что он чувствовал, он бы предпочёл ни с кем не делиться.  
За свою жизнь он мало с кем сближался, и часть этих людей уже покинула этот мир. Аллен бессознательно считал, что из-за его природы ему никогда не удастся завести нормальных отношений (ну, мало кто захочет жить рядом с тем, кто не стареет) и тем более жениться. Поэтому произошедшее тогда, в тронном зале, воспринял как горькую иронию. Но в тот момент он никогда бы всерьёз не задумался о том, чтобы искать пару среди логруссцев.  
Позже, правда, он встретил Род. Нет, это не значило, что она понравилась ему в этом смысле – они же были единокровными братом и сестрой! Но она немного изменила мнение Аллена о логруссцах. Нет, он всё ещё считал их избалованными тварями, смотрящими на людей как на скот и убивающими ради забавы.  
Но Род, которая пошла на столькое ради того, чтобы воскресить Тикки, любила. Это совершенно не оправдывало того, что она развязала войну, но всё равно Аллена тронуло. Особенно когда она оставила в живых логрийское посольство. Для такой, как она, это был очень необычный выбор.  
А ещё, зная, что Тикки жив, Аллен испытывал любопытство. Очень отстранённое и чисто гипотетическое – в духе: "Что было бы, будь всё совсем по-другому". Смысла уз он, правда, действительно не понимал, по крайней мере, понимал не так, как понимали в Логрусе, и ждал только, когда его придут убивать, чтобы освободить дорогу.  
\- Как вы мне надоели, - признался Тикки, так и не получив ответа вслух, и без предупреждения впился Аллену в шею.  
Тот удержался и не рванулся. Во-первых, хотел проверить слова Тикки, а во-вторых, уже прикинул, как освободить руку и дотянуться до ножа с посеребрённым лезвием, когда Тикки отвлечётся.  
Тумана в голове не появлялось. Вообще ощущения были на удивление... приятными. Аллен понял, что краснеет - когда внезапно всё кончилось, и Тикки его отпустил. И легонько от себя оттолкнул. Сделав пару неуверенных шагов и чувствуя головокружение пополам с эйфорией, Аллен обернулся.  
Вампир снова обрёл здоровый цвет лица и теперь насмешливо улыбался.  
\- Мечтал увидеть вас таким, какой вы сейчас, с момента первой встречи, мальчик, - самодовольно провозгласил он. – Вы просто загляденье: растерянный, растрёпанный и смущённый. Это идёт вам больше вашей обычной самоуверенности вперемешку с паранойей. Я первый, кто вас правильно пил?  
Аллен покраснел ещё больше.  
\- Не ваше дело, - огрызнулся он. – И вообще, очень странно, что вас посещали такие мысли в то время, как вы ехали совершать подвиг ради Род!  
\- Ну, мы же с ней не были ещё женаты, - легкомысленно пожал плечами Тикки. – Мы это с вами обсуждали: я всегда следую своим порывам.  
\- Ваш порыв следовать за мной несколько затянулся.  
Тикки вздохнул:  
\- Когда же вы уже поймёте…  
Аллен нашёл взглядом ближайшую тропу и приготовился уйти.  
\- Видимо, никогда.  
\- Аллен Кросс Уокер, стойте, - Тикки правильно истолковал его намерения.  
Аллен посмотрел на него с насмешкой:  
\- Вы не Тысячелетний, Тикки Мик. Заклинание вы мне, может, таким образом и собьёте, но переход на тропы – никогда.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я просто прошу, - поднял руки ладонями вверх Тикки. – В конце концов, вы же не сделали того, что хотели, так? Вам нужно в эту церковь? Пожалуйста. Я же хочу просто поговорить.  
Аллен заколебался. С одной стороны, доверять Тикки было всё ещё глупо, с другой - возвращаться на тропы прямо вот так сразу он тоже ведь изначально не собирался.  
\- Мне просто нужно где-нибудь переночевать, - приняв решение, устало сказал он. – Если обещаете сдерживать свои порывы, можете составить мне компанию в ближайшем трактире.  
\- Ну наконец-то! – торжествующе воскликнул Тикки. – Да, я обещаю. Идёмте.  
Сказать оказалось проще, чем сделать. Нет, не в смысле сдерживать порывы – а в смысле дойти до ближайшего трактира. На дворе по-прежнему ведь стоял яркий солнечный день, что создавало для Тикки кучу трудностей, несмотря на шляпу и наглухо запахнутую одежду.  
Но кое-как они всё же добрались.  
  
Договорившись насчёт комнаты, Аллен вернулся к столу в тёмном углу, где они с Тикки обосновались. Народа в зале оказалось не так уж много – трактир был не лучшим в округе, да и стоял не на самом выгодном месте. Но сносную ночёвку и съедобную еду предоставить мог, а больше Аллену ничего и не требовалось.  
Вампир курил, положив шляпу перед собой и исподволь рассматривая посетителей. К принесённым Алленом кружкам пива он отнёсся благосклонно, не став корчить из себя вынужденного терпеть невзгоды аристократа, как в первую встречу.  
\- Мясо скоро принесут, - сообщил Аллен. И не удержался, чтобы не поддеть: - Специально для вас заказал бифштекс с кровью.  
\- Пф, - Тикки выпустил в его сторону струю дыма с вишнёвым запахом. – Ценю заботу. Побеседуем, пока обеда ещё нет?  
\- Побеседуем, - согласился Аллен, садясь. – Для начала скажите, каким образом вы снова в Логрии? Приглашение утратило силу в тот момент, когда вы напали на короля. Околдовали кого-то на Границе?  
\- Мальчик, - раздражённо сказал Тикки. – Для начала – заметьте вы уже наконец, что я избегаю того, чтобы подчинять или убивать кого-то, притом делаю это не из опасений, что ваш орден меня разыщет, а для вас. Что до вашего вопроса, то я в очередной раз напоминаю, что мы супруги.  
\- Хм. – Аллен приподнял брови. – Предположим, что вы говорите правду, хотя потом я проверю. Зачем вы так себя ведёте?  
Раздражения в голосе Тикки только прибавилось:  
\- Наверное, затем, что в этом больше смысла, чем в том, чтобы дарить вам цветы и драгоценности.  
Аллен поперхнулся пивом.  
\- О, - произнёс он, откашлявшись. – Очень… мило с вашей стороны.  
\- Не думайте, что это навсегда, - предупредил Тикки. – Но я-то понимаю, что на уступки придётся идти. В отличие от вас.  
\- Я-то не понимаю, что вы вообще столько шуму разводите, - пожал плечами Аллен. – Вы же прекрасно знаете, что получилось всё случайно. Но даже если уж ничего не поделаешь – что мешает нам спокойно обозначить условия, как поступают супруги в браках по сговору, и не мешать друг другу?  
\- Отношение людей к таким вещам никогда не перестанет меня изумлять, - развёл руками Тикки. – Но я устал от попыток достучаться до вашей крови, поэтому, видимо, буду пробовать объяснить. Хотя не знаю, что из этого получится, я ведь не философ и в такие материи никогда не лез.  
\- Я вас слушаю, - в Аллене, что греха таить, проснулось любопытство. Всё-таки по большей части он знал о логруссцах то, что было известно в Логрии. То есть скорее - как и за что их убивать, а вовсе не нюансы и особенности культуры и мировоззрения. – Я всегда считал, что вы живёте сиюминутными желаниями, но, похоже, вы что-то к этому хотите добавить?  
\- Это только половина, - кивнул Тикки. – Да, мы живём сиюминутными желаниями, всё так. Но, как вам сказать… Над всем этим есть план. На несколько веков вперёд. Мы чётко знаем, что всё должно сложиться так, а не иначе, и помешать этому может только смерть. Взять меня. Я знал точно, что добьюсь руки Род, стану её консортом, когда она займёт трон, возглавлю её армию, когда она объявит войну Логрии. Не меняйтесь в лице, мальчик, серьёзная война – не та, что вы тут без меня пережили, – планировалась через двести лет. Так вот, сейчас вы у меня всю почву из-под ног выбили. Я впервые в жизни не знаю, что будет дальше.  
\- И вы пришли ко мне, потому что никак не сообразите, что ещё можно сделать? – насмешливо спросил Аллен. С благодарностью посмотрел на девушку, принёсшую им заказ, и занялся бифштексом. Излияния Тикки не очень его тронули, хотя информация и была в чём-то интересной. Особенно в том, что касалось войны. Это следовало сообщить Кроссу.  
\- Нет, не поэтому, - отрицательно мотнул головой Тикки. – Как же до вас донести… Возникновение любых уз очень важно. Смерть, рождение, брак, спасение… Когда что-то из этого происходит, оно необратимо всё меняет. Это как… - его взгляд упал на собственный бифштекс. – Да, вот так вы, возможно, поймёте: это как обращение человека в вампира. Пути назад нет. И обращённому надо полностью изменить то, как он живёт. Поэтому для брака нет развода. Нельзя сделать вид, что уз не возникало.  
\- О. – Аллен даже опустил вилку. Потом попытался возразить: - Однако ваша смерть не так уж сильно что-то изменила – вас же вернули.  
\- Да неужели? – тяжело посмотрел на него Тикки. – Не изменила? То, что она разрушила все узы, которые должны были образоваться, не в счёт?  
\- В таком случае, - тихо сказал Аллен, - я не понимаю, зачем Род вас воскресила.  
\- Род… - при упоминании её имени Тикки ещё глубже ушёл в тень. – Это ведь не должен был быть ваш... "брак по сговору", - проговорил он бесцветно. – И, хотя я не сомневаюсь, что наполовину ею руководило желание меня наказать, всё же надеюсь, что она сделала это не только поэтому. Иначе бы не стала создавать между нами узы спасения. Но они не так сильны, как брачные.  
\- Всё это хорошо, конечно, - заметил Аллен, - но я воспитан по другим законам. Почему я должен воспринимать этот брак так же, как вы?  
Тикки сердито сверкнул глазами.  
\- Когда-нибудь, когда в вас наконец заговорит правильная кровь, я вам припомню все эти слова до последнего, мальчик. А пока позвольте полюбопытствовать: неужели вам не тоскливо одному?  
\- Я Уокер, - спокойно возразил Аллен. – Одиночество нам свойственно.  
\- Ещё Уокерам свойственно не сходить с троп, - парировал Тикки. – А вы что делали в этом вашем ордене? Новые тропы искали?  
\- Не ваше дело, - снова огрызнулся Аллен. И пожалел, что не научился более элегантно отвечать на неудобные вопросы.  
\- Я думаю, что вы такой же Уокер, какой вы человек, - пожал плечами Тикки. – Знаете, никогда не встречал полукровок. По логике, вашу мать должны были обратить задолго до вашего рождения, и вы родились бы вампиром. Вы и так – ходячее противоречие, но вам показалось мало, и вы стали ещё одновременно Уокером и рыцарем. Оригинально с вашей стороны, надо признать. Для меня было новостью и то, что кто-то из наших тоже когда-то уходил в Уокеры, но вы – вы просто потрясаете моё воображение.  
\- Были Уокеры из Логруса? – удивился Аллен.  
\- Да и есть ещё, возможно, - хмыкнул Тикки. – Век-то наш долог… Сколько вам лет, кстати? Королевская кровь густа, и Род, которая старше меня, пример тому, что прямые потомки наших монархов взрослеют и стареют ещё медленнее остальных. Но вам не больше пятидесяти, верно? Вы ведёте себя иногда как мальчишка.  
Аллен, не ответив, залпом допил пиво и вытер рот.  
\- Я ухожу спать, - объявил он. – Что будете делать вы – вам решать.  
\- Постерегу ваш сон, - хмыкнул Тикки. – Можете наложить на меня заклинание, но мне ведь всё равно ничего не остаётся, кроме как продолжать завоёвывать ваше доверие.  
\- Для этого вам придётся изрядно потрудиться, - сухо заметил Аллен.  
\- Я, представьте себе, догадался. Но, если я проведу ночь рядом с вами, и вы проснётесь живой и здоровый, то согласитесь встретиться со мной тут же через неделю, когда слезете с этих ваших троп?  
Аллен мысленно провёл ревизию своих заклятий и средств против нечисти и поддался духу приключений:  
\- По рукам.  
Несмотря на то, что лёг рано, проснулся Аллен, когда солнце уже давно взошло. Тикки сидел на табурете, очерченном магическим кругом, и курил. Похоже, за это время единственные движения, которые вампир совершал, были направлены только на то, чтобы вытряхнуть и набить заново трубку. В комнате терпко пахло вишнёвым табаком.  
\- Хорошо, через неделю, здесь же, - кивнул Аллен.  
  
Когда Аллен снова пришёл в трактир, хозяин сразу сказал, что его ждут наверху. Как вскоре выяснилось, Тикки взял лучшую комнату – по здешним меркам лучшую, конечно; до дворца ей было далеко. Постучавшись, Аллен услышал приглашение войти и так и сделал.  
Чего он не ожидал, правда, так это того, что, как только закроет за собой дверь, окажется в крепких объятиях. Тикки мягко, но властно взял его за подбородок и, не торопясь и демонстрируя, что угрозы нет, наклонился.  
Аллен, не отрываясь, смотрел в его лицо, заворожённый то ли обаянием, то ли непрошибаемой наглостью вампира. И всё же не стал отстраняться, когда тот его поцеловал.  
Прикосновение было на удивление не настойчивым. Тикки целовал нежно, осторожно, ожидая, пока губы Аллена разомкнутся, позволяя проникнуть дальше. Тактика себя оправдала, и даже клык, ненароком проколовший кожу, никого не смутил. Поцелуй с привкусом крови и табака всё длился и длился, и Аллен уже подумал, что они будут стоять так вечно, но, конечно, так быть не могло, и в какой-то момент всё закончилось. Тикки, разжав руки, через секунду уже невозмутимо поправлял воротник колета, стоя у мутного зеркала у противоположной стены комнаты.  
\- Ничего себе… у вас приветствия, - выдохнул Аллен, подходя ближе.  
Тикки, продолжая своё занятие, неопределённо пожал плечами.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, - заметил Аллен, наблюдая за движением его рук в зеркале, - что вампиры не должны бы отражаться ни в воде, ни в амальгаме серебра…  
\- Это что ещё за глупости? - нахмурился Тикки. – Я – такая же часть мира, как и вы, почему у меня не должно быть отражения?  
\- Потому что водой и серебром с вами борются, - хмыкнул Аллен.  
\- У вас тоже, я смотрю, отличные приветствия – угрозы с порога… Кстати, ценю, что вы пришли на закате, а не в полдень, как в прошлый раз.  
\- Не помешаю?  
Они оба резко обернулись.  
За ними стояла Род Камелот в простом чёрном платье, с медальоном на цепочке в руках.  
\- Род! - изумился Тикки.  
\- А Вы как попали в Логрию? - безнадёжно поинтересовался Аллен, совершенно не радуясь такой проницаемости Границы.  
\- Обычным образом, околдовала, заставила пригласить, потом убила, - как само собой разумеющееся, сообщила Род. Глаза её при этом не отрывались от Тикки: - Как живётся в изгнании? - криво улыбнулась она.  
\- Плохо, как ты и хотела, - ответил он. Аллен про себя отметил это "ты". Впрочем, близость отношений этих двоих становилась очевиднее с каждой секундой.  
\- Это не было основной целью воскрешения, - рассеянно заметила Род, проводя пальчиком по спинке стула. – Но это было неизбежно. Ты проиграл, мой Тикки, а этого у нас не любили никогда. Папа же вообще был против того, чтобы я ещё когда-нибудь с тобой виделась, считал, что тем я роняю своё достоинство.  
\- Тогда что же ты пришла? – мягко спросил Тикки.  
Род хмыкнула и покачала головой.  
\- Я смотрю, вы оба совсем от дел мира сего отдалились, - сказала она. – Мой братик-Уокер – с ним всё ясно, но ты, Тикки, как-то быстро его привычки перенял. Папа умер третьего дня. Послезавтра – моя коронация.  
\- Ого, - только и вымолвил Тикки. Аллен просто застыл на месте, словно соляной столп. – Тогда это?.. – Тикки указал на медальон.  
\- Посмертный портрет, - кивнула Род. Первый раз посмотрела на Аллена: - Знаешь, что это такое, братик, или эта часть нашей жизни тоже прошла мимо тебя? Мы ведь любим жить под иллюзиями, Аллен. Кто знает, как мы выглядим на самом деле, правда? Вот и есть такая традиция среди наших дворян – после смерти оставлять портрет со своей истинной внешностью.  
\- Предсмертной? – спросил Аллен, думая о том, что в таком случае портретные галереи в благородных логрусских семьях должны были быть на редкость некрасивы.  
Род засмеялась:  
\- Ну, нет, конечно. Кто же захочет, чтобы его таким помнили? Портрет обычно пишется гораздо раньше, но хранится до поры до времени в укромном месте. Папа не захотел оставлять большую картину, ему милее был тот образ, который он создал, помнишь его? Но против традиции не мог пойти даже Тысячелетний. Так что, - она подняла руку с медальоном, и тот закачался на цепочке, - вот он, портрет. Хочешь узнать, как на самом деле выглядел наш с тобой отец?  
Разумеется, Аллен этого хотел. Как бы низко ни было его мнение о Тысячелетнем короле, такие вещи всё равно его интересовали. Особенно учитывая то, что, не считая цвета волос, с которым он родился, он мало что унаследовал из внешности со стороны Кроссов.  
\- Да, - он протянул руку.  
Род улыбнулась и медальон отвела.  
\- А что мне за это будет?  
\- А что Вы от меня хотите?  
Она посмотрела на Тикки, облизнула губы, а потом тряхнула головой и звонко расхохоталась.  
\- А и в самом деле! Тебе не принадлежит ничего, что я у тебя не могу забрать и так! Так что – смотри! – и она впихнула медальон Аллену в руки.  
Открывая крышку, он обратил внимание на то, что Тикки теперь тоже стоит рядом с Род. Пара обменивалась голодными взглядами, и Аллен уже точно чувствовал себя здесь лишним.  
С портрета на него смотрел мужчина лет тридцати, довольно непримечательной наружности. В общем, если напрячься, можно было заметить сходство с тем, что Аллен видел в зеркале. Да, скорее всего, вот эти и эти черты пришли от него… Мужчина, правда, был темноволос, так что ранняя седина у Аллена, судя по всему, была его собственная.  
\- Спасибо… - Аллен поднял голову и понял, что перестал существовать для двоих, находящихся помимо него в комнате.  
Они стояли уже в шаге друг от друга и всё так же не сводили друг с друга глаз. Неуловимое движение – и последняя разделявшая их дистанция исчезла. Тикки крепко прижимал к себе Род и целовал её, горячо и жадно, совсем не так, как всего десять минут назад – Аллена. Кончики туфель Род едва доставали до пола; она обнимала Тикки за шею одной рукой, другую запустив ему в волосы.  
Когда платье Род начало сползать с её плеч, Аллен наконец опомнился и вылетел из комнаты, кубарем скатившись по лестнице на первый этаж. В висках стучала обида на Тикки: ведь они же буквально только что… а до этого… да что уж теперь!  
Аллен так бы и выбежал из трактира, если бы его не окликнули:  
\- Уокер!  
Обернувшись, он увидел Линка.  
  
В первый момент Аллен решил, что у него галлюцинации. Или что это кем-то наведённая иллюзия. Быстро пробормотав заклинание, он, правда, убедился в обратном.  
\- Линк. – Выдохнув, он подошёл ближе к нежданному гостю и вопросительно склонил вбок голову: - Что вы здесь делаете?  
Линк, который вскочил было на ноги при таком явлении Аллена, коротко улыбнулся и сел обратно за стол.  
\- Принёс вам новости, - сказал он. – Думал уже, что за вами кто-то гонится. Что случилось?  
\- Кхм. – Аллен покраснел, поняв, что не знает, как облечь это в слова. – Увидел кое-что, что видеть был не должен.  
Линк приподнял брови, но переспрашивать не стал. Вместо этого сообщил:  
\- Тысячелетний умер, мы узнали об этом позавчера. Ваш дядя вызвал меня к себе, и мы обсудили кое-что по поводу знакомой нам с вами наследной принцессы. Магистр Кросс посчитал, что теперь некоторые запреты для неё перестанут действовать, и она может захотеть вас найти. Поскольку в нашу прошлую встречу леди показалась мне… целеустремлённой, я решил вас предупредить.  
\- Вы опоздали, Линк, - вздохнул Аллен, занимая место напротив него. – Она уже здесь.  
Линк поперхнулся.  
\- Тогда, - откашлявшись, ткнул пальцем в потолок он, - это от неё вы так неслись?  
\- Не совсем…  
Королевский телохранитель внимательно на него посмотрел и предложил:  
\- Если у нас нет необходимости бежать, может быть, закажем ужин, и вы введёте меня в курс дела? Говорят, здесь неплохое пиво.  
\- Неплохое, - согласился Аллен. – Но я, пожалуй, закажу чего покрепче.  
\- Это на вас не похоже, - удивился Линк.  
\- Сегодня особый случай, - пожал плечами Аллен.  
Ужин им принесли быстро – трактирщик угадал в обоих важных господ и не решился гневить. Аллен, впрочем, к еде едва притронулся, зато первый стакан выпил залпом сразу же.  
\- Да что с вами сегодня?.. - пробормотал Линк, наливая ему второй.  
Аллен мотнул головой, отгоняя радужные блики на периферии зрения, и скупо объяснил:  
\- Они оба меня нашли. Сначала Тикки, потом Род.  
\- А, - кивнул Линк, задумчиво отхлёбывая из своего стакана. - И что произошло?  
Аллен недовольно нахмурился:  
\- Кажется, я нарушил первое правило ордена: никогда не слушать, что болтает нечисть.  
После его слов повисла многозначительная пауза.  
\- Нет, я не в том смысле, - торопливо махнул рукой Аллен. Призадумался. - Или всё-таки в том. Пожалуй, слушать не стоило в любом случае. - Он допил второй стакан и налил третий.  
\- Скажите мне, о чём вы, пока я не начал думать в сторону государственной измены, - обманчиво мягко предложил Линк.  
\- Что? А! - Аллен рассмеялся. - Ну нет, так просто я превосходство Логруса не признаю. Это... более личное.  
Линк изобразил вежливое внимание, догадываясь, что наводящие вопросы будут сейчас лишними.  
\- Он прав, знаете ли, - проговорил Аллен, глядя в стакан. - Тикки, то есть. На тропах одиноко. Нет, они прекрасны, и я бы никогда от них не отрёкся, но для них нужно быть больше, чем человеком. Не в смысле примеси другой крови, конечно, а в смысле души. Многие и становятся такими, как нужно, но это долго. А пока этого не произошло, там одиноко. Я рассказывал вам про Ману, помните? Так вот, меня никогда не удивляло, что он взял с собой совершенно чужую женщину, которой была тогда ему моя мать. Ему тоже было одиноко. Когда он умер, мне самому легче оказалось принять жизнь в ордене, чем ходить по тропам одному. Поэтому сейчас, когда я вернулся... я обрадовался, когда Тикки решил находить меня всякий раз, как я оказываюсь по эту сторону мира, - он вздохнул. - Я не святой и не отшельник. И я устал запрещать себе сближаться с кем-нибудь. Жизнь в столице меня избаловала - у меня ведь появились друзья. Кстати, как там остальные?  
На стол поставили новый графин, но Линк, захваченный врасплох вопросом, едва это заметил.  
\- Ну, я не так накоротке с вашими товарищами, как вы... - протянул он, выигрывая время. - О, вот это вам, наверное, будет интересно: Лави официально обратился к главе семьи Ли за разрешением начать ухаживать за леди Линали.  
\- Ого! - Аллен хмыкнул. - И как? Обошлось без жертв?  
Глава семьи Ли приходился Линали старшим братом и к сестре относился крайне трепетно. Как-то она по секрету призналась Аллену, что он не забрал её тогда прямо с орденских вступительных испытаний домой только потому, что она пригрозила, что в этом случае перестанет разговаривать с ним до конца жизни. И потенциальных женихов в доме Ли не привечали точно.  
По совместительству Комуи Ли был ещё и главным придворным алхимиком, что добавляло ситуации некоторую остроту.  
\- Я был прав, когда думал, что не стоило отдавать ему свитки с описанием секретов изготовления големов, - вздохнул Линк. – Глиняный гигант – это совсем не то, что я хочу увидеть поутру в городе.  
Аллен с удовольствием посмеялся, представив эту картину. Потом озабоченно покачал головой:  
\- Ли ведь из Жёлтой империи. Это значит, что у них наследование по мужской линии, и только мужчина может принять женщину в семью, а не наоборот. Учитывая, что Лави не принадлежит ни к какому знатному роду, перед свадьбой им придётся преодолеть кучу формальностей. И, скорее всего, Ли нужно будет Лави усыновить.  
\- По-моему, вы опережаете события, - заметил Линк. - Леди Линали была столь же удивлена просьбой Лави, сколь её брат - возмущён. Рано говорить о том, какое продолжение это возымеет.  
\- Я искренне желаю им счастья, - оптимистично сказал Аллен и поднял стакан. - И за них стоит выпить!  
\- Возможно, - кивнул Линк, чокаясь с ним. - Хотя мне показалось, что леди больше привлекаете вы.  
Аллен задумался.  
\- Не уверен, что вы не ошиблись, - наконец ответил он. - Мы с Линали действительно были очень дружны, но не более того. Мне нравится то, что она решилась вступить в орден. В любом случае, я состою в браке без права развода.  
\- Судя по тому, что вы до этого говорили, - осторожно произнёс Линк, - вас это не так уж огорчает.  
Горько хмыкнув, Аллен налил себе ещё.  
\- Похоже, меня поманили несбыточной надеждой, - признался он. - А мне ведь даже почудилось, что брак без возможности развестись - удобное оправдание тому, чтобы начать отношения. Да и Тикки вёл себя на удивление по-человечески.  
\- Мне неприятно это говорить, - Линк, не отрываясь, смотрел в свой стакан. - Но вы не первый, кто думает, что сможет приручить вампира. И вы не хуже меня знаете, что ничем хорошим это обычно не заканчивается.  
\- Да, - согласился Аллен. - Но с браком я в таких случаях не сталкивался. И решил, что, может, будет по-другому.  
\- И что же произошло? - тихо уточнил Линк, хотя кусочки головоломки у него уже начали складываться.  
Аллен пожал плечами и подтвердил его подозрения:   
\- Все слова и обещания были выкинуты в окно, едва пришла Род. Они сейчас с Тикки наверху. Вдвоём.  
Намёк был достаточно ясен и не требовал дополнительных толкований. Однако Линк удивился другому:  
\- Вы знали, что там долгая история отношений, Уокер. В конце концов, мы все были свидетелями поступка Её Высочества тогда, у Границы. Возможно, я циничен, но с фактом супружеских измен я бы в этом случае посоветовал просто смириться.  
\- Вы не совсем понимаете, - вздохнул Аллен. - Я тоже до недавнего времени не понимал. Заключить брак для вампира значит полностью изменить свою жизнь. Поэтому эти узы у них - одни из самых важных. А Род было запрещено видеться с Тикки, и Тысячелетний изгнал его за проигрыш.  
\- А-а... Но сейчас Тысячелетний мёртв.  
\- Да, - кивнул Аллен. - И они тут же презрели все запреты. Я не думаю, что тут речь о просто изменах, как бывает в наших браках.  
Нахмурившись, Линк принялся уже непослушными пальцами отстёгивать что-то от пояса.  
\- Тогда тем больше оснований опасаться за вашу безопасность. - Наконец справившись с задачей, он протянул Аллену кинжал в кожаных ножнах. - Ваш дядя просил вам отдать. Это... уменьшенный вариант меча, который вы брали с собой в Логрус.  
Аллен с любопытством выдвинул кинжал из ножен на волосок и улыбнулся, увидев забрезживший свет.  
\- Передайте мою благодарность дяде.  
\- Всенепременно. – Линк поколебался, потом предложил: - Может, вернётесь со мной? Я как-то окончательно поверил в то, что вас захотят убить.  
\- Странно, что она сразу этого не сделала. – Аллен задумчиво вертел кинжал в руках. – Насколько понимаю, избавиться от меня, чтобы дать свободу Тикки, и просто спровоцировать адюльтер – в их глазах грехи примерно одного порядка.  
\- Тогда, может быть, это всё-таки разовое явление, - предположил Линк. – Если ваш, гм, супруг официально изгнан за невыполнение условий ухаживания за принцессой – с моей точки зрения, ей в любом случае зазорно принимать его обратно.  
\- А любовь?  
Линк огляделся по сторонам, чтобы снова убедиться, что их никто не слушает, наклонился ближе и очень тихо произнёс:  
\- Скажу вам по своему опыту – о стране и репутации при этом думаешь гораздо больше. Даже королеве Логруса нельзя быть всеобщим посмешищем. Да и нарушения традиций, если те там так важны, ей не простят. Так что успокойтесь. Скорее всего, вы просто уступили право первой ночи. Или не первой, но вот в эти детали меня, пожалуйста, не посвящайте.  
Аллен горделиво вздёрнул подбородок:  
\- Вы забываете, что я всё-таки – Кросс. Мы даже своим монархам такого не уступаем, что уж говорить о чужих!  
\- Ваши слова - на грани неповиновения и бунта, - хмыкнул Линк. – Но больше мне вас утешить нечем. Вы сами виноваты, что влюбились.  
\- Так заметно? – покраснел Аллен, отводя взгляд.  
\- Если я не буду способен читать такие вещи между строк, я немногого достигну. И всё-таки, - Линк покачал головой. – Может быть, это и удачно, что я застал Её Высочество… Мы хотим снова попытаться заключить мир, знаете ли. Возможно, удастся обсудить это… в неформальной обстановке.  
\- Думаете, Род можно верить на слово больше, чем её отцу? – Аллен округлил глаза.  
\- Не совсем. Поэтому и ходят мысли, - Линк поморщился, - о династическом браке.  
Настала очередь Аллена поперхнуться.  
\- Вы про себя?! Или у вас есть братья?  
\- На второй вопрос я вам, конечно, не отвечу, - усмехнулся Линк. – А вот на первый – да, скорее всего, я про себя. Кто бы мог подумать, что решение вас сопровождать в вашей миссии в Логрусе даст такой побочный эффект…  
Аллен с минуту сидел, как громом поражённый, потом расхохотался и долго не мог остановиться.  
\- Женитесь на Род Камелот, - просипел он сквозь смех. – Постройте ей замок, дайте ему её имя, а первенца назовите Артуром…  
\- Аллен, вы безобразно пьяны, - поморщился Линк.  
\- Да и вы не лучше! Как вы меня сейчас назвали?  
Линк с трудом вспомнил, потом осознал свою ошибку и пробормотал извинения.  
\- А если вам что-то не нравится, - Аллен махнул рукой в сторону двери, - можете уехать хоть сейчас.  
\- Действительно, и оставить вас в компании вампиров, про которых мы так и не знаем, хотят они вас убить, или нет, - согласился Линк. – Спасибо, но я больше ценю нашу дружбу, чем может показаться.  
Где-то после этих слов они и отрубились.  
  
Аллен проснулся незадолго перед рассветом. Привкус во рту был таким же гадким, как настроение, а голова – такой же мутной, как оконное стекло, сквозь которое пробивались лучи солнца. По сему поводу гордый наследник рода Кроссов отправился на двор, в том числе – для того, чтобы найти колодец и опрокинуть на себя ведро ледяной воды.  
Обратно он вернулся продрогший, но посвежевший. И чуть ли не на пороге столкнулся с Тикки. Тот выглядел взъерошенным и немного растерянным.  
\- Вы куда? - машинально произнёс Аллен. - Там день уже.  
\- Заметил, - мрачно сказал вампир. – Вас искал. Поговорим?  
Аллен в отчаянии оглядел зал, ища путь к спасению. Но в этот час тут было пусто, и только Линк всё ещё спал на столе.  
\- О чём поговорим? – наконец последовал язвительный ответ. – По-моему, вчера и так всё стало ясно! Так что возвращались бы вы к Род, а то она забеспокоится!  
Не ожидавший атаки Тикки ненадолго застыл с открытым ртом, но быстро вспылил сам:  
\- Знаете что… Идите вы! То вы от меня, как от святой воды, шарахаетесь, а то сцены ревности устраиваете. Я перед вами виноват и не отрицаю этого, но вы бы хоть сами определились!  
\- Какая теперь разница? – сквозь зубы прошипел Аллен.  
В этот момент его кто-то обнял за плечи.  
\- Если бы всё было так просто, - вздохнула Род, паря в воздухе за Алленом. – Но я не могу себе позволить так искушать судьбу. Согласно традиции, мы оба виноваты перед тобой, братик. Даже несмотря на то, что эти узы ты сам навязал. Чтобы искупить свою часть вины, я обещаю никогда не причинять тебе никакого вреда. Это равноценный обмен.  
\- Я, со своей стороны, не знаю пока, что предложить, - пожал плечами Тикки. – Но, надеюсь, мы сможем с этим разобраться.  
\- А я вам говорил, - раздался сонный голос со стороны стола, где спал Линк, и все повернулись на звук. Королевский телохранитель выглядел бодрее Аллена, но определённая степень помятости всё же присутствовала. Возможно, не проснись он вот так с похмелья, он бы понял, что внимания к своей персоне сейчас имеет смысл не привлекать.  
\- Ваш друг? – спросил Тикки. Аллен кивнул.  
\- Я не люблю лишних свидетелей не самых лучших моментов в моей жизни, - напевно намекнула Род. – И я обещала не трогать только одного человека.  
Тикки потянулся было её удержать, но передумал и не стал этого делать.  
\- Прежде, чем совершить этот безрассудный поступок, - выставил вперёд руку Линк, одновременно нащупывая меч, - прошу вас подумать о том, что именно меня собираются послать в Логрус с предложением заключить мир с Логрией и скрепить его союзом с принцем крови!  
Повисло продолжительное молчание. Аллен закрыл глаза и подумал, что, если из этого что-то выйдет, то обстоятельства, при которых случился его собственный брак, станут всё-таки вторыми из самых дурацких, которые он знает.  
\- Да ты издеваешься, - наконец сказала Род.  
\- Если бы я издевался, - ответил Линк с мрачной обречённостью смертника, - я бы добавил, что союз обязательно заключать по старым логрийским традициям, которые, между прочим, включали предъявление наутро после свадьбы доказательств девственности невесты.  
Тут оторопела даже Род, и это, вероятно, спасло Линку жизнь.  
\- Терпеть не могу вашу Логрию! – принцесса – почти королева – мотнула головой и растворилась в воздухе. – Жду вашего посольства, - донеслось из ниоткуда.  
Оставшиеся на месте обменялись сумрачными взглядами.  
За окном начинался новый день.


	4. Орден

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для героев начинаются рабочие будни :)

_И  если  в нашем доме вдруг завоняло серой, мы просто  не  имеем  права  пускаться  в рассуждения о молекулярных флуктуациях  -  мы  обязаны  предположить,  что где-то рядом объявился черт с  рогами,  и  принять  соответствующие  меры, вплоть до организации производства святой воды в промышленных масштабах._

А. и Б. Стругацкие, _"Жук в муравейнике"_

 

С одной стороны, эта история, так много изменившая в отношениях двух стран, началась в башне ордена, возвышавшейся на севере логрийской столицы. И в этом была, конечно, своя ирония, притом по целому ряду причин.  
Когда-то, когда Логрия ещё состояла из разных и довольно самостоятельных графств и княжеств, но уже получила короля, давшего ей единое название, орден был создан как остриё пики, нацеленной в грудь Логруса. И то сказать, если бы не угроза, нависшая над выживанием из-за такого соседства, долго бы ещё не было ни страны, ни одного правителя в ней. Но Лвелли принялись сколачивать государство - кнутом и пряником, посулами и несчастными случаями на охоте; в общем, всеми обычными способами. И Кроссы их в этом поддержали. За что в их распоряжение и отошёл орден - средоточие мощи в борьбе с любой нечистью. Ему никогда не были свойственны только наблюдения и единичные расследования странных случаев в округе - массовая зачистка этой самой округи от всего подозрительного гораздо больше отвечала его целям.  
Орден, конечно, не был безымянным: созданный в первую очередь как опора трона, в честь королевского рода он и был назван. Святым покровителем его считался отец каждого ныне здравствующего монарха. Но, поскольку связь имён была слишком близка, информация о текущем названии никогда особенно не распространялась, и орден был известен просто как орден. Впрочем, и в Логрии, и за её пределами все всегда понимали, о чём речь.  
Вступившие в него в ряды воинов (с веками орден развил в себе ещё и исследователей, и оружейников) получали личное рыцарское звание, даже если происходили из простого люда. Это подстёгивало честолюбие тех, кто не мог иначе добиться такого положения; но испытания были нелегки, а служба - изнурительна.  
Долгое время это был исключительно мужской орден, не допускавший женщин ни на каких уровнях и даже браки с ними не приветствовавший. Всё изменилось, когда магистром стал Мариан Кросс, а вступительные испытания обманом прошла Линали Ли. Теперь, несмотря на все протесты, политика ордена выражалась во фразе: "Уж коли женщина смогла поднять меч, пусть это служит на благо Логрии".  
Это, правда, не привело пока к появлению потока дворянок и простолюдинок, желавших жизнь положить на борьбу с нечистью: послаблений по службе для них никто не обещал, да и времени всё же прошло ещё не очень много, чтобы изменить стереотипы. Так что единственной женщиной в ордене, помимо Линали, была Миранда Лотто, да и ту приняли в исследователи, а не воины.  
Поэтому когда в башне объявилась незнакомка, закутанная в плащ с капюшоном, на это по-прежнему обратили внимание как на что-то необычное.  
\- Эй! - Она поймала за плечо первого попавшегося посвящённого, из самых младших, и спросила: - Где мне найти магистра Кросса?  
\- В это-то время суток? - хмыкнул юноша. - Только в "Королевском драконе"! - Он оглядел фигуру незнакомки, чьи соблазнительные изгибы не мог скрыть даже плащ, и совершил ошибку, с многообещающей ухмылкой добавив: - Но у него там и так недостатка в женской компании нет. Может, вам и я сгожусь?..  
  
С другой стороны, эта же история началась в захудалом трактире на задворках Логрии, который, вероятно, и носил какое-то название, но никто этого толком не помнил. Единственным достоинством данного заведения было то, что стояло оно неподалёку от места, где тропы соединялись с внешним миром, а потому было выбрано Алленом в качестве постоянного пристанища. Соответственно, тут же обретался и Тикки, неизменно ворчавший на тему того, как глупо супругам снимать две разные комнаты. Аллен обычно делал вид, что его не слышит. По возвращении с троп он всегда, впрочем, к Тикки заходил, да и вообще не пытался так рьяно, как пару месяцев назад, настаивать, что они друг другу - совершенно чужие люди.  
Вот и сейчас, постучав и получив невнятное бормотание в ответ, Аллен вошёл, сразу направился к окну и резким движением отодвинул тяжёлые шторы.  
Снаружи угасал закат, но и этого света хватило, чтобы Тикки застонал и заслонил глаза рукой.  
\- Какого чёрта вас принесло в такую рань, мальчик? - спросил он, отворачиваясь на кровати к стенке. - И что у вас за нездоровое увлечение солнцем?  
\- Я принял решение, - объявил Аллен, глядя в окно. - И хотел поставить вас в известность.  
\- Что на этот раз? - пробурчал Тикки, больше пока озабоченный тем, что его лишили драгоценного часа сна.  
\- Я переписывался с дядей и решил, что он прав, и мне нужно вернуться в столицу. В орден.  
Тикки мигом сел на кровати, словно и не спал только что.  
\- В столицу?  
\- Да.  
\- В орден?  
\- Да.  
\- Который охотится на таких, как я?  
\- Да.  
Тикки подумал секунду, рухнул обратно и накрыл голову подушкой. Аллен вздохнул и заметил:  
\- Вас никто не заставляет возвращаться со мной.  
\- Идите к чёрту, мне надоело объяснять, - глухо донеслось из-под подушки.  
Аллен задержался немного у окна, потом подошёл к кровати и сел на край, спиной к Тикки.  
\- Не то чтоб я это делаю назло вам, - сказал он, рассматривая свои руки. – Но сейчас важный момент. Если у меня нет причин скрываться – мне бы лучше быть там, при дворе.  
\- При дворе или на Границе? – подушка сползла, и Тикки вперил в спину Аллена тяжёлый взгляд. – Скучаете по убийствам?  
\- Если это упрёк, - удивился Аллен, - то от вас мне его слышать откровенно странно.  
\- Нет, не упрёк, но… - Тикки извернулся и обнял его за талию. Аллен, привыкнувший уже к таким вещам, почти не вздрогнул. – Оставьте вы. Ходите уж лучше по вашим тропам.  
\- Нет. – Аллен встал, сбросив его руку. – Это мой долг как Кросса. Я возвращаюсь, один или с вами.  
Тикки снова сел, мысленно проклиная всё на свете.  
\- Я был готов, что в моей семейной жизни мне придётся потакать всяким глупым капризам и дурацким прихотям, - пожаловался он. – Другое дело, что готов я был к этому от вашей сестры. Лучше бы вы в этом на неё не были похожи.  
\- Учту это пожелание, - сухо ответил Аллен. - А пока - все вещи у меня с собой, и я могу отправляться хоть сейчас.  
Тикки молча натянул сапоги, заправил в панталоны сорочку и встал.  
\- Дайте умыться и поесть, и я с вами. Как собираетесь путешествовать? Перекинемся?  
\- Нет. - Аллен неожиданно озорно улыбнулся. - Я возьму вас на тропы.  
  
В "Королевском драконе" в этот час было самое веселье. Стараниями Мариана Кросса в этом трактире, лучшем из столичных, уже несколько лет проводил свободное время весь орден. А сам магистр здесь, случалось, и работал - в основном потому, что в определённый момент, невзирая на обстоятельства, просто вставал и сюда уходил, так что всем желающим от него чего-то добиться ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти следом. Таким образом нынче вечером Кросс и пил здесь в компании обоих своих заместителей. Причём если Сокаро совершенно ничего не имел против, то Тидолл, бывавший в трактирах только вот по такой необходимости, возражал, и очень сильно.  
\- Мариан, сколько можно превращать эти заседания в фарс! - выговаривал он Кроссу, стараясь не слишком повышать голос. Что было непросто, учитывая гул голосов, смех и пьяные песни.  
\- Да ладно вам, - хмыкнул магистр, лениво потягивая вино. - Если мы можем позволить себе здесь сидеть, значит, механизм работает без сбоев.  
\- Какое "позволить себе", когда вы каждый раз сами нас сюда тащите... - жарко начал Тидолл, но Сокаро прервал его, небрежно бросив:  
\- У входа.  
Кросс посмотрел туда и моментально увидел фигуру в плаще. Женщина - а это была женщина - оглядывалась в поисках кого-то, потом подошла к стойке и что-то спросила. Хозяин трактира показал ей на Кросса.  
\- Это к нам, - удовлетворённо кивнул магистр.  
\- Нечисть? - подобрался Тидолл.  
\- Если только самоубийца, - во весь рот ухмыльнулся Сокаро.  
Женщина преодолела путь до их стола и встала, положив руку на бедро и меряя взглядом Кросса. Капюшон закрывал ей почти всё лицо, так, что толком видны были лишь подбородок и губы.  
\- Вы - магистр ордена? - задала она вопрос.  
\- Говорят, что так, - откликнулся Кросс. - Чем обязан вниманию прекрасной незнакомки?  
Женщина неожиданно усмехнулась.  
\- Прекрасной? - с иронией произнесла она. - Вы даже ещё моего лица не видели, а уже сыплете дешёвыми комплиментами.  
\- Я в таких вещах не ошибаюсь, - пожал он плечами.  
\- Да? - она скинула капюшон. - Ну тогда - повторите.  
Сокаро посмотрел на неё с профессиональным интересом, а Тидолл огорчённо покачал головой: через лицо женщины шёл широкий белый шрам с неровными краями.  
Кросс же спокойно привстал, взял её за подбородок и повернул к свету.  
\- Хорошая работа, вам повезло, что оба глаза целы, - заметил он. - Кто вас так?  
\- Вервольф, - она напряглась от его прикосновения, но вырываться не стала.  
\- А. Ну, судя по тому, что сегодня полнолуние, а вы не воете, укусить вы себя не дали, - заключил Кросс. - Неплохо для любителя. И кстати, да, вы прекрасны. Так какое у вас ко мне дело?  
Женщина уставилась на него, словно не веря своим ушам, потом опомнилась и поспешно сказала:  
\- Я слышала, вы стали принимать женщин. Моё имя Клауд Найн, и я вовсе не любитель. Я давно убиваю тварей и теперь хочу вступить в орден.  
\- Такого хвастовства я за пятнадцать лет на этом посту наслушался немало, - Кросс отхлебнул из бокала. - Вы испытания-то сперва пройдите.  
\- И пройду, - вызывающе парировала Клауд. - Когда они начнутся?  
\- Да хоть завтра, - приподнял он брови. - Так что времени передумать у вас мало.  
\- Я не собираюсь передумывать, - поджала она губы.  
\- Ну-ну. Откуда вы?  
\- С севера.  
\- Там мало нечисти, да и та, что есть, мелкая, - насмешливо сказал он.  
\- Нам хватает, - коротко ответила она.  
\- Вы в браке?  
\- Вдова.  
\- А. - Кросс кивнул и уточнил: - У вас был муж или жена?  
\- Муж. - Она косо на него посмотрела: - Удивлены?  
\- Да, - Кросс откровенно усмехнулся ей в лицо. - Мне сложно представить, что вы позволили кому-то уложить себя на обе лопатки.  
В следующую секунду у его горла подрагивало лезвие ножа. Сокаро и Тидолл было вскинулись, но Кросс, не глядя на них, отмахнулся.   
\- Вы мужлан, - спокойно сообщила она ему. - Если вы думаете, что что-то даёт вам право так со мной разговаривать, то ошибаетесь.  
\- А вам придётся выслушать и не такое, если вы вступите в орден, - в том же тоне ответил он ей. - Реакция у вас недурна, так что, возможно, и вступите. Кстати, уберите нож. А то я вам ненароком что-нибудь прострелю.  
Клауд посмотрела вниз и увидела в руке Кросса небольшой арбалет. Магистр одобрительно фыркнул, когда она без слов спрятала нож, и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Возвращаемся в башню, - объявил он. - Негоже нашим соискателям ночевать вне ордена.  
В этот момент в "Дракон" ворвался кто-то из младших посвящённых, сразу устремившийся к Кроссу, чтобы взахлёб доложить:  
\- Мой магистр! Произошло нападение на одного из наших! В башню ордена проникла какая-то женщина и зверски изби... - Тут он наконец обратил внимание на Клауд и запнулся посреди речи: - Какая-то женщина...  
\- То есть со мной вы это ещё вежливо? - насмешливо глянул на неё Кросс.  
\- Разумеется, - невозмутимо ответила Клауд. - Вы же всё-таки магистр.  
Он расхохотался. Потом велел незадачливому гонцу:   
\- Найдите Линали, и чтоб она была в моём кабинете к тому моменту, как мы вернёмся. А ну бегом!  
Тот был только рад подчиниться.  
  
Тени в одном из коридоров уплотнились и неожиданно, без перехода, оказались двумя людьми, которых здесь только что не было. Тикки тут же прислонился к стене, то ли чтобы убедиться в её реальности, то ли просто плохо держась на ногах.  
\- В первый раз это бывает, - заметил Аллен, наблюдая за ним с лёгким сочувствием и легчайшим самодовольством. - Тропы, наверное, немного странны для постороннего.  
\- Немного?! - Тикки перевёл дух и засмеялся: - Мальчик, да у вас настоящий дар преуменьшать! Как... как вы там с ума не сходите?  
\- Вы просто опираетесь на обычные органы чувств, - пожал плечами Аллен. - От этого, на самом деле, быстро отучаются.  
Тикки ничего не ответил.  
\- Пойдёмте к дяде, - сказал Аллен. - Надо доложить, что я вернулся.  
Кросса они нашли в его кабинете. Магистр одобрительно кивнул, завидев племянника, и поморщился, когда вслед за тем вошёл Тикки.  
\- Притащил? - без приветствий заметил Кросс. - Ладно, серебряный ошейник и кандалы возьмёшь в оружейной. Они, конечно, для другой братии, но для этого тоже сойдут.  
За спиной Тикки с оглушительным хлопком распахнулись кожистые крылья.  
\- Так, так, хватит! - Аллен встал между магистром и вампиром, выставив руки, словно готовился разнимать. - Тикки здесь на правах гостя, а не пленника. А вы, дядя, уймите свою любовь к провокациям. Могу я узнать, в каких комнатах вы нас разместили, чтобы сейчас туда уйти, а утром доложиться по форме о своём возвращении в орден?  
\- Ваша  _комната_ , - и Кросс, недовольный, что ему испортили шутку, подчеркнул единственное число, - на третьем этаже, ровно над той, которую ты занимал раньше.  
Аллен заколебался и менее уверенно продолжил:  
\- А что, двух свободных не было?  
\- Это твоя обуза, и тебе за ним присматривать, - мстительно ответил Кросс. - Ещё не хватало, чтобы по моему ордену неучтённая тварь шлялась!  
\- Хорошо, - Аллен вздохнул. - Одна комната - так одна. Тогда мы пойдём.  
\- Жду тебя в восемь утра, - уже в спину кинул ему Кросс. - У нас тут как раз будет камерный совет, на котором мы без тебя не обойдёмся.  
  
По дороге к нужной комнате Тикки кипел, как чан на огне, и сыпал нелестными эпитетами в адрес Кросса. К счастью, коридоры башни были пустынны - члены ордена либо отсыпались, либо были непосредственно в поле, - и этого никто не слышал. И не видел: крылья Тикки догадался убрать только после дополнительной подсказки.  
\- Спокойно, спокойно, - приговаривал Аллен, практически вталкивая Тикки в комнату. – Он такой всегда. В вашем запутанном кодексе уз ничего не сказано про то, чтобы принимать родственников по супругу такими, какие они есть? Нет? Зря… Главное, не садитесь с ним вместе пить или играть – поверьте мне на слово, у вас не будет столько денег.  
Тикки глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул, оглядел строгую, но небедную обстановку и только потом заметил:  
\- По крайней мере, хоть какая-то польза от этого есть – мы наконец живём вместе.  
\- М-хммм... - Аллен с неодобрением покосился на большую кровать, единственную в комнате. За это он планировал сказать дяде отдельное спасибо, конечно. Хотя определённая логика в том, чтобы поселить так супругов, в общем, была. Более того, Кросс вряд ли думал, что этот брак до сих пор, э, целомудрен. Насколько Аллен дядю знал, если бы тот сам оказался в подобной ситуации - ни о каком целомудрии и речи бы не шло.  
Не сказать, чтобы Аллен и себя причислял к ханжам, но он никогда не любил, когда ему что-либо навязывали. Кроме того, нынешняя ситуация не нравилась ему не только поэтому.  
Открыв платяной шкаф, Аллен присвистнул.  
\- Что? - заинтересовался Тикки, подходя.  
\- Здесь чуть ли не весь мой гардероб, накопленный за пять лет, - со смешком объяснил Аллен.  
Тикки оценил масштабы.  
\- Вы модник? На вас это не похоже, - удивился он. - По-моему, у Род и то туалетов меньше, а, уж казалось бы, принцесса!  
Вот. Просто ни одного разговора не обходилось без упоминания Род, и словами было не передать, как Аллену надоели сравнения со старшей сестрой.  
\- Это не совсем прихоть, - всё же делая вид, что его вовсе ничего не задело, сказал Аллен. - Вы забываете, что для людей я слишком медленно старею. И постоянный отвод глаз тут не поможет. Но смена внешности в дань каждой причуде моды действует едва ли его не лучше.  
\- Вкупе с вашим очарованием.  
\- Это не самая бесполезная из унаследованных мной черт, - пожал плечами Аллен.  
\- Как у вас всё сложно, - заметил Тикки. - И долго вы ещё будете так прятаться?  
\- Сколько потребуется, - ушёл от ответа Аллен, закрывая шкаф. - А сейчас я планирую лечь спать - ясная голова мне с утра понадобится.  
\- Сейчас? - поразился Тикки. - Для меня ночь только начинается!  
\- Предпочитаю жить днями, - хмыкнул Аллен. - А вам могу посоветовать разве что почитать что-нибудь. Наружу не выходите - если вернётся какой-нибудь из отрядов, он может вас неправильно понять.  
С этими словами он разделся до льняных нательных штанов, забрался в кровать и отвернулся к стенке.  
  
В семь утра он проснулся, бодрый до неприличия. Тикки спал рядом сном вампира - не беспробудным, но глубоким, от которого просыпались обычно только при непосредственной угрозе жизни.   
Аллен успел умыться, поесть и одеться в более соответствующий положению костюм, выбрав синие с белыми лентами колет и панталоны. До времени встречи при этом всё равно оставалось добрых пятнадцать минут. Не найдя, чем себя занять, он решил подняться к дяде пораньше. И почти на пороге его кабинета столкнулся с женщиной в форме соискателя, желающего вступить в орден. Незнакомка выходила, нахмурившись, нагруженная кипой бумаг, и Аллен высоко задрал брови, поняв, что она будет проходить ещё и письменный экзамен. Но тут она подняла голову, уставилась на него в упор и воскликнула, не сдержав изумления:  
\- Вы… дампир!  
Аллен оскалил зубы и зашипел.  
За спиной женщины мгновенно нарисовался Кросс.  
\- Что происходит?  
Женщина молча уронила бумаги и вытащила нож, но Аллен, уже сообразивший, что к чему, отступил, разводя руками:  
\- Стойте, я не враг! - И уже Кроссу: - У неё дар, она увидела, кто я!  
\- Погодите, - придержал магистр незнакомку за локоть. - Не убивайте мне племянника, а то я вас в орден не возьму.  
\- Кого?! - похоже, она удивилась не меньше, чем когда посмотрела на Аллена.  
Кросс протяжно выдохнул.   
\- Позвольте представить: Уокер, мой племянник и тоже член ордена. Уокер, познакомься с Клауд Найн, претендующей на вступление к нам и обладающей, судя по всему, целым списком интересных талантов.  
Аллен наклонился и начал собирать бумаги с пола. Клауд, сузив глаза, поинтересовалась у Кросса:  
\- Как нечисть может состоять в ордене?  
\- Примерно так же, как и принимать причастие, - пожал плечами магистр. - Проверьте сами: он носит крест и святой воды не боится.  
Клауд заколебалась, потом всё же спросила:  
\- Как такое вообще могло произойти?  
\- Это долгая история, - ответил Аллен, вручая ей бумаги. - И её некогда сейчас рассказывать. Но, если вы нам доверитесь и не станете пока всем раскрывать мой секрет, это можно будет сделать позже.  
Клауд перевела подозрительный взгляд с одного на другого и нехотя согласилась:  
\- Я могу подождать.  
\- Спасибо! - просиял улыбкой Аллен.  
\- А я, со своей стороны, предпочту подстраховаться, - пробормотал Кросс и со всей силы пнул сапогом соседнюю со своей дверь. Выскочившему заспанному секретарю велел: - Приведи сюда Линали.  
В итоге Линали появилась как раз тогда, когда к кабинету подошли Линк и Лави. Кросс прошептал ей на ухо какие-то инструкции, она кивнула и с улыбкой посмотрела на Клауд:  
\- Похоже, сегодня я продолжу показывать вам орден.  
\- Похоже, у меня нет выбора, - сухо согласилась та.  
Лави попытался поздороваться с Линали, но та прошествовала мимо, поджав губы и делая вид, что его не замечает. Аллен удивлённо наблюдал за этой сценой и, как только женщины скрылись из виду, спросил:  
\- Проблемы в раю?  
\- Да какой тут рай, - горько вздохнул Лави. - Кажется, решение ухаживать за ней официально стало для меня роковой ошибкой - я лишился и её дружбы.  
\- О делах сердечных потом, - оборвал его Кросс. - Насколько помню, мы здесь не просто так.  
  
В кабинете Кросса все четверо расселись вокруг стола. Собрание открыл магистр:  
\- Прежде всего, хочу сказать, что мой племянник полностью восстановлен в своём положении в ордене после полугодичного отпуска, о причинах которого известно всем присутствующим. - Лави хмыкнул, и даже Линк чуть усмехнулся. - Учитывая природу Аллена, для нашего маленького кружка заговорщиков он весьма кстати.  
\- По природе я - Кросс, - едко заметил Аллен. - Хотя да, для заговора это и впрямь кстати.  
\- И я о том же, - кивнул магистр. - Хотя твои другие родственные связи тоже не помешают. Итак, - он облокотился на стол и сцепил в замок пальцы. - Что мы имеем? После полутора тысяч или даже больше лет правления умер король Логруса. Трон унаследовала его дочь, которая, исходя из того, что мы знаем, может смягчить политику своей страны. Вопрос в том, как её к этому подтолкнуть. Потому что, как ни смешно говорить о таком в этих стенах, мы хотим изменить наши отношения с логруссцами.   
\- Я, со своей стороны, уполномочен вести неофициальные переговоры по этому поводу, - подхватил Линк. - И, да, я догадываюсь, что это очень прозрачно намекает на моё истинное положение. - Ага. До этого момента Аллен не был уверен, что все тут в курсе, кто такой Линк на самом деле, но его слова снимали любые сомнения. - Кстати, - кивнул принц Аллену. - За это время я ещё раз виделся с вашей сестрой.  
\- Неужто были в Логрусе? - высоко задрал брови Аллен.  
\- Нет, мы встретились у Границы, - покачал головой Линк. - Возможно, это игра, но - мне показалось, что королева испытывает к нам скорее любопытство, чем враждебность. Однако же мне дали понять, что в Логрусе сильны и те, кто хочет продолжать дело Тысячелетнего.  
\- Традиционалисты всегда были его основной опорой, - негромко прокомментировал Лави. - Он сам их создал, хотя такая косность противоречит самой природе вампира, и они всегда его поддерживали.  
Три пары глаз заинтересованно посмотрели на Лави.  
\- Продолжайте, - предложил Кросс.  
Лави криво улыбнулся.  
\- Не буду оригинальным - как и почти все в нашем прелестном кружке заговорщиков, я не совсем тот, за кого себя выдаю. Не скажу, что среди книжников у меня был такой уж высокий ранг - но для того, чтобы перед окончательным разрывом запросить немало летописей о Логрусе, его хватило. Помните, мы обсуждали, как много нам, получается, о его жителях неизвестно? Уо... Аллен, это было, когда вы ещё были в, гм, отпуске. Так вот, готов прозакладывать что угодно, сами логруссцы о себе всего не знают. Наши летописи тоже, конечно, иногда упускают что-то, и всё-таки - до создания Логруса Тысячелетним нет и намёка на те традиции, которыми они нынче так гордятся. Вампиры всегда были капризными существами, живущими одной минутой. Вся эта предопределённость, значимость уз и страшные кары за их нарушение - уверен, всё это привнесено искусственно. Нет, понятно, ради чего это было сделано - попробуй-ка создать государство без общества, тем более без управляемого общества. И как культура они стали интереснее для изучения. - Он понял, что скатился в лекцию и неловко прочистил горло. - Короче говоря, я думаю, что Тысячелетний всё это придумал сам. Это не значит, конечно, что традиции с тех пор не закрепились и не пустили корни.  
\- И всё равно, информация интересная, - задумчиво сказал Линк. - Сомневаюсь, что Род Камелот её знает.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что ей было от кого узнать, - заметил Кросс. - Во-первых, Тысячелетний очень долго прожил даже для вампира, во-вторых, свидетелей я бы на его месте устранил.  
\- Род эти традиции вышли боком. - Аллен потянулся. - Если она узнает, что их породил её любимый папа, то, возможно, достаточно разозлится, чтобы не захотеть следовать его заветам и в остальном.  
\- Интересно, что будет, если проверить эту информацию на этом твоём, - Кросс достал и неторопливо набил трубку. - Его реакция может подсказать нам реакцию Род.  
\- А ведь и правда, - оживился Лави. - У нас под руками - настоящий образчик этой культуры. Сколько нового можно выяснить...  
\- Задавайте вопросы, - предложил Аллен. - Я постараюсь получить ответы.  
\- А я бы сразу выжал его досуха на предмет всего, что он знает, - как бы между прочим заметил Кросс, пуская кольца дыма в потолок. - И потом бы ещё пару раз провернул для верности.  
\- Тикки ещё не представляет, как ему повезло, что он связался именно со мной, - хмыкнул Аллен, откидываясь на спинку стула. - Что, если бы ту миссию вы взялись выполнять сами?  
Кросс приподнял пальцем верхнюю губу:  
\- Я клыками не уродился. Так что попасть в ту же ситуацию мне бы было затруднительно. Но это всё - лирика. Второй вопрос на повестке дня - когда ждать войны, если переговоры сорвутся.  
\- Думаю, скоро, - с неохотой сказал Линк. - Никак не через двести лет, как, по сообщению Аллена, они собирались раньше. Если королеве не удастся переубедить традиционалистов, ей придётся их возглавить и бросить на нас. Что, конечно, проредит их ряды и в будущем упростит переговоры, но нам от этого не легче.  
\- Поэтому на такой случай я наращиваю мощь ордена, - кивнул Кросс. - Оружейники в башне уже, считай, живут. К счастью, среди последних соискателей попадаются не только воины, но и потенциально хорошие командиры, так что этих я сразу отправляю пинком вверх по служебной лестнице.  
\- Клауд Найн, - догадался Аллен. - Вот почему она сдаёт письменный экзамен вместе с испытаниями.  
\- Да. А тебе тоже не помешало бы кое-что досдать, - обратил на него тяжёлый взор Кросс. - Ты мне пригодишься в высшем звене, а не в среднем.  
Аллен закинул ногу на ногу и уставился в потолок. В углу кабинета маятник часов мерно отмахивал секунды.  
\- Слишком много внимания для моей скромной персоны, - наконец негромко сказал Аллен. - Так сложнее станет скрывать, кто я.  
\- Твоя скромная персона носит ту же фамилию, что и моя, - возразил Кросс. - Сложнее будет объяснять, почему ты до сих пор в низких чинах. У тебя всё равно не выйдет скрываться всю жизнь. А если ты унаследовал срок жизни от отца - ты уверен, что хочешь жить в добровольном изгнании тысячу лет?  
\- Или дольше, - добавил чужой голос. - Тут же никто всерьёз не думает, что Тысячелетний умер своей смертью?  
В наступившей тишине щёлкнули взведённые курки. Аллен огляделся, а потом опустил глаза на тень у себя под ногами.  
\- Тикки, - сказал он. - Вылезайте лучше сами. А то я снова овдовею.  
Вампир поднялся над полом и встал на ноги.  
\- Давно слушаете? - с напускным спокойствием спросил Кросс.  
\- Он назвал моё имя, - кивнул Тикки на Аллена. - После этого я решил проверить.  
Нахмурившись, Кросс быстро прикинул, когда это было, и понял, что всё же не в начале разговора. От этого стало чуть легче, но только чуть.  
\- Но как?! - вцепился в волосы Лави. - Здесь ни одного неосвящённого камня нет!  
\- В его тень я хоть в церковь приду, - пожал плечами Тикки.  
Четвёрка обменялась обеспокоенными взглядами.  
\- Как с этим бороться? - спросил Аллен.  
Тикки неохотно ответил:  
\- Вы можете мне запретить.  
\- Хорошо, - быстро произнёс Аллен. - Запрещаю вам приходить в мою тень, когда я в этом кабинете.  
\- И на этом - оба вон, - решительно сказал Кросс. - Тем более, что и время вышло. Аллен, тебя жду на обед в особняке.  
\- Да, конечно. - Тот был уже у дверей. Тикки задержался, рассматривая карты на стене, но натолкнулся на взгляд Кросса и, хмыкнув, тоже последовал к выходу.  
Снаружи ждала Линали.  
\- Уокер! – воскликнула она, увидев Аллена. - Я рада, что вы ещё не ушли. А то я так и не поговорила с вами. Не беспокойтесь, госпожа Найн сейчас фехтует с Кандой.  
\- Я тоже рад встрече, - улыбнулся ей Аллен, одновременно пытаясь понять, куда делся Тикки. Тот возник в пределах видимости заново - прямо за спиной Линали.  
И это, как выяснилось, было ошибкой. Молодая женщина напряглась, почувствовав чуждое присутствие, - и, не говоря лишнего, резко повернулась и выплеснула в сторону угрозы флакон святой воды.  
У Тикки тоже реакция была хорошая - но не настолько хорошая. Всего флакона на него не попало, однако и попавшего хватило на вполне качественные ожоги на лице, шее и даже руках, несмотря на перчатки. Для жизни это было, впрочем, не смертельно, и Аллен со вздохом сказал:  
\- Линали, это Тикки. Тикки, не нападайте в ответ, вы сами виноваты.  
\- О, - смутилась Линали. - Я прошу прощения. - её никто не ставил известность, на каком положении тут вампир, но по поведению Аллена она заключила, что вряд ли на положении врага, и потому вежливо поинтересовалась: - Могу я как-то помочь?  
Тикки мрачно на неё посмотрел, взъерошил волосы - так, что упавшие на лицо пряди по случайному совпадению закрыли большую часть ущерба, – и низким голосом ответил:  
\- Мы разберёмся с этим сами.  
По спине Аллена, понимавшего, о чём Тикки говорит, невольно пробежала дрожь. Он твёрдо сказал себе, что к предвкушению она отношения не имеет.  
И, наскоро распрощавшись с Линали, увёл Тикки в их комнату.  
  
Линали же пришла к Кроссу не просто так. Стоило остальным участникам "маленького заговора" удалиться, как она решительно сказала:  
\- Мой магистр. Отправьте меня на миссию, желательно подальше и подольше.  
\- Заходите, - махнул ей Кросс, приглашая в кабинет. - Обсудим.  
Молодая женщина вошла. Взгляд её, как обычно, задержался на картах, где, помимо ярко-красной ленты Границы, внимание привлекали и группы флажков, отмечавшие скопления нечисти внутри Логрии. Их было не так много, но полностью они не исчезали никогда.  
Отвернувшись от карт, Линали провела ладонью по чучелу ястреба на насесте, стоявшем у противоположной стены. Это была внутренняя шутка: на самом деле это был оборотень, подосланный Кросса убить, но своё задание проваливший. Магистр остался весьма доволен, что после смерти тот не вернулся в человеческое обличье, и приказал набить чучело.  
\- Какие же причины гонят вас из столицы? - насмешливо спросил Кросс, усаживаясь за стол и снова набивая трубку.  
\- А то вы не знаете! - с лёгким раздражением посмотрела на него Линали. И поспешно добавила: - Мой магистр.  
\- Я? - показно удивился тот. - Не имею представления. Знаю только, что, выполни я вашу просьбу, ваш брат закатит грандиозный скандал на тему того, что я подвергаю вас опасности.  
\- Раньше вам это не мешало, - заметила Линали. - А сейчас брат, может, и против не будет. В любом случае, я так больше не могу.  
\- Не пойму, что вас не устраивает, - пряча улыбку, пожал плечами Кросс.  
\- Условия официального сватовства меня не устраивают! - вспыхнула Линали. - А именно то, что по ним я должна уделять потенциальному жениху не менее двух вечеров в неделю! Когда жених был один, я мирилась. Когда двое - терпела. Но сейчас их трое! Клянусь, я Лави сама готова шею свернуть за то, что он подал такой пример! Я уже два месяца не принимала участие ни в одной ночной охоте, потому что не успеваю! Я скоро вообще забуду, что я в ордене состою!  
Она замолчала, тяжело дыша. Перья ястреба под её руками смялись, а одно и вовсе сломалось.  
\- Закончили? - спокойно спросил Кросс, на которого её вспышка особенно не произвела впечатления.  
\- Да. - Линали вся подобралась и гордо вскинула голову. - Мой магистр, дайте мне дальнюю миссию. Я не верю, что вы принимали меня в орден только для того, чтобы я показывала башню новым соискателям.  
\- Я подумаю, - кивнул Кросс. - Север, кажется, и впрямь требует нашего внимания, и слова нашей последней гостьи это только подтверждают. Как она устроилась, кстати?  
\- Вполне, - повела плечом молодая женщина. - Насколько я могу судить, комната в нашем крыле кажется ей роскошной - она явно привыкла к худшему. Надеюсь, она пройдёт испытания.  
\- Я тоже, - согласился магистр. - Передайте ей, что я буду ждать её на обед в особняке Кроссов. Что до вашей просьбы - поговорим об этом вечером.  
Линали присела в реверансе.  
\- Благодарю вас, мой магистр.  
  
Аллен знал, каким образом планирует исцелиться Тикки, поэтому для него не стало неожиданностью, когда вампир, стоило двери закрыться, прижал его спиной к себе.  
\- Не торопитесь, - проворчал Аллен, развязывая тесёмки воротника и расстёгивая колет. - И не переусердствуйте.  
\- Я выпью ровно столько, сколько мне нужно, - выдохнул Тикки ему на ухо. - Не больше. - Ткань перчаток причиняла ему неудобство, и он снял их, ожидая, пока Аллен закончит.  
\- Надеюсь, у вас это не войдёт в привычку, - продолжал отчитывать его Аллен. - Регулярные кровопотери плохо скажутся на моей службе в ордене. А вы, честное слово, даже хуже моего дяди. Тот хоть провоцирует без вреда себе как результата.  
Вместо ответа Тикки молча вонзил зубы в его шею.  
Аллену казалось, что он готов к этим ощущениям. Но то ли воспоминания сильно уступали реальности, то ли вампир опять добавил что-то новое – эйфория была такая, что ноги подкашивались.  
Откинув голову Тикки на плечо, Аллен часто задышал, одновременно чувствуя, как происходит исцеление. Кожа на щеке Тикки снова стала гладкой, и Аллен поднял руку, чтобы убедиться, что и в остальном лицо зажило. С запозданием мелькнула мысль, что вампир может превратно истолковать этот жест – и действительно, в ответ пальцы Тикки провели по горлу, очертили абрис губ. Возбуждение было слишком велико, и Аллен не мог сейчас отыскать ни одной причины, которая бы мешала ему поддаться.  
Тикки улыбнулся, почувствовав, как Аллен его укусил. Сам он прекратил пить, вместо этого покрывая шею поцелуями поверх ранок. Ещё секунда, и он повернул Аллена к себе, нетерпеливо впиваясь в губы и расстёгивая колет полностью. Аллен отвечал равным энтузиазмом, снимая с Тикки пояс и выдёргивая сорочку из панталон. Через минуту кровать заскрипела под весом двух тел… и тут-то Аллена и накрыло воспоминанием о том, что именно ему мешает.  
\- Стоп. – Он резко приподнялся на руках. – Всё. Хватит. Стойте.  
До Тикки смысл сказанного дошёл не сразу. Ну, правда, хорошим намёком послужило то, что Аллен спустил ноги с кровати и теперь сидел, повернувшись спиной и медленно выдыхая и вдыхая через рот.  
\- Что теперь-то? – не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном спросил Тикки.  
\- Вы мне не принадлежите, - ответил Аллен, мысленно проклиная своё чистоплюйство.  
\- Мальчик, вас кто-то обманул, именно вам я и принадлежу.  
\- Нет. – Аллен начал приводить в порядок одежду неслушающимися пальцами. – Вы принадлежите Род. А то, что у нас с вами, это формальность.  
Тикки тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Вы упрямы как осёл. Как бы там ни было, наши с Род отношения могут быть только прошлым. Сколько ещё вам это объяснять?  
\- Тогда, в трактире, я заметил, какое это прошлое, - сухо напомнил Аллен. – Такое интересное прошлое – до первой встречи. Мило, что между этими встречами вы считаете своим долгом как-то поддерживать брак со мной, но вот беда – я ценю себя выше.  
Тикки сцепил руки за головой и уставился вверх.  
\- Это была ошибка, - сквозь зубы сказал он.  
\- Как и то, что Род убила отца за то, что он вас изгнал? – невесело спросил Аллен. – Вы ведь это имели в виду, когда сказали, что Тысячелетний умер не своей смертью?  
\- Да, - через паузу ответил Тикки. – И нет. Как вы догадались про Род?  
\- Таких сильных, как она, я в Логрусе не видел. И у неё был повод.  
\- Вы… - Тикки замялся, подыскивая нужные слова. – Вы недооцениваете и переоцениваете её одновременно. Не думайте, что это было из-за меня. В первую очередь это было из-за самой Род. Это её оскорбили. Но ни она, ни я и в мыслях не держали, что это может что-то изменить. Я говорил вам.  
\- Да, - согласился Аллен. – Но я вам не особенно верю.  
Тикки закрыл глаза и очень спокойно заговорил:  
\- Значит, этот брак не будет настоящим и окончится, как все подобные браки. Поскольку вы так и не дали мне расплатиться за моё нарушение наших уз, виноватым, надо полагать, посчитают меня, так что мне солнца ночью и ждать. Но если вы думаете, что я тихо сдамся и буду ждать, вы ошибаетесь. Я не убивал с тех пор, как пересёк Границу в поисках вас, и терпел отношение ко мне в вашем ордене, зная, что так вам проще будет меня принять. Но если вы не хотите, всё это не имеет смысла, так что я вполне могу прихватить с собой на тот свет добрую дюжину ваших товарищей.  
Аллен удивлённо распахнул глаза.  
\- Мне кажется, - медленно произнёс он, поворачиваясь к Тикки, - или теперь вы пытаетесь затащить меня в постель угрозами?.. И что ещё за солнце ночью?  
\- Я просто сообщаю факты, - сказал Тикки. – А солнце ночью – это метафора для любой неожиданной и смертельной подлости со стороны судьбы.  
\- Никак не могу привыкнуть к вашему фатализму. – Аллен потрогал ранки на шее пальцем, убедился, что они не кровоточат, и застегнул воротник. – Послушайте, если вы снова будете меня пить… умерьте градус, что ли. До текущего неприятного разговора мы бы не дошли, не стремись вы сделать так, чтобы я опьянел.  
\- Я надеялся, что это сыграет в мою пользу.  
\- Я понял. Хотите пойти сегодня на обед в мой фамильный особняк или будете спать?  
\- Заснёшь тут теперь, - пробормотал Тикки. – Давайте, схожу. Общества вашего дяди мне как раз для завершения сегодняшних событий и не хватает.  
  
До времени обеда Аллен ещё успел переделать много разных дел, в том числе сообщить о своём возвращении всем тем знакомым, которые ещё не были в курсе. В два часа подали карету - похоже, Кросс с самого начала и ожидал, что племянник будет не один, и вариант пешей прогулки под солнцем исключил. Клауд, как узнал Аллен, уехала раньше - ни на минуту не выбывая из-под заботливого присмотра.  
\- Почему вы живёте в башне, если у вашей семьи в столице особняк? - спросил Тикки, пока карета неторопливо тряслась по мостовой.  
\- Все, вплоть до генералов ордена, обязаны жить при нём, - объяснил Аллен. - А я только офицер. Впрочем, мой дядя обычно тоже чаще ночует в башне, хотя его заместители, насколько знаю, всё-таки так не делают. На миссии нередко посылают внезапно - нет времени искать всех по домам.  
\- То есть особняк заброшен? - как ему показалось, уловил мысль Тикки.  
\- Надеюсь, что нет, - рассмеялся Аллен. - По крайней мере, мажордом получает жалованье за то, чтобы держать его в должном виде.  
Тикки посмотрел на него с удивлением:  
\- Зачем заботиться о доме, в котором не живут?  
\- В Логрусе не так? - приподнял Аллен брови. - Забавно, так вот откуда образ обветшалых, заросших терновником и плющом замков, в которых обитают вампиры... Ну, у нас так требуют приличия. Так что, не беспокойтесь, пылью дышать не придётся. Хотя слуги наверняка и сбились с ног, готовясь к внезапному обеду.  
  
Особняк Кроссов оказался строгим зданием с колоннами, укрытым от посторонних взоров обширным парком. Обстановка внутри была богатой, но не вычурной, и всё вокруг было увешано портретами – судя по преобладавшим рыжим волосам, изображавшими членов рода.  
Тикки и Аллена встретили и проводили в гостиную, которую последний назвал Зелёной. У Аллена не пытались забрать меч - то, что Кроссы испокон веков были воинствующим рыцарским родом, накладывало свой отпечаток. Наоборот, странный взгляд от челяди заработал безоружный Тикки. Аллен отметил это и про себя решил дать тому какой-то клинок, иначе и никакого дара не потребовалось бы, чтобы догадаться, что что-то тут не так.  
Кстати. Аллен сделал Тикки знак остаться на месте и вошёл в гостиную первым. Кросс и Клауд уже были там.  
\- Надеюсь, вы объясните, как такое соответствует уставу ордена, - как раз говорила последняя.  
\- Всё даже сложнее, чем вы думаете, - покачал головой Кросс. - Но, да, я объясню, как и обещал. Племянник, - кивнул он Аллену. - Ты не один, я полагаю?  
\- Нет, не один, - ответил тот. - Дядя, вы уверены?  
\- Да.  
\- Тикки, - позвал Аллен. И тот тоже вошёл.  
Одного взгляда на это существо, стоявшее в дверях, скрестив на груди руки, хватило Клауд для того, чтобы вскочить, вытащив нож.  
\- Сядьте, - сказал ей Кросс. - Даю слово, вам ничего не угрожает. Сядьте и послушайте нас.  
Она поколебалась и послушалась, нож, однако, не убрав.  
\- И вы садитесь уже, - махнул Кросс Аллену с Тикки. - Не целый же день нам на это тратить.  
Обед, за которым гостья почти ничего не ела, несмотря на старания вышколенных слуг поставить перед ней самые аппетитные блюда, начался с рассказа о Марии Кросс. Её брат и сын говорили по очереди, вспоминая детали, которые знали.  
\- Так вы действительно крещёный? - недоверчиво посмотрела на Аллена Клауд. В ответ тот достал распятие и демонстративно коснулся его губами.  
История продолжалась. Тикки тоже слушал внимательно - раньше ему этого не рассказывали.  
\- Я никогда не убивал для забавы, - сказал Аллен. - Я никогда не пил кровь для того, чтобы подчинить или обратить. В разгар солнечного дня для меня выйти на улицу чревато тем, что я перегреюсь и пролежу сутки с жаром, но не более того.  
\- Первый раз он пил человека вообще по моему наущению, - хмыкнул Кросс. - Я читал, что при этом вовсе не обязательно с жертвой что-то случается, и решил доказать это на практике. При всей моей любви к сестре, я никогда не был с ней согласен в том, что Уокеру стоит только подавлять вторую сторону своей натуры.  
\- А если бы вы оказались не правы, и жертва бы всё же пострадала? - холодно спросила его Клауд.  
Кросс крякнул с чем-то, что, при определённой доле щедрости, можно было принять за смущение.  
\- Мне только исполнилось шестнадцать, и мысль, что я могу быть не прав, просто не пришла мне в голову, - признался он.  
\- Надо сказать, эту свою черту характера дядя успешно пронёс через всю жизнь, - ехидно добавил Аллен.  
\- Вампиры действительно могут не причинять никакого дополнительного вреда тому, кого пьют, кроме, собственно, забирания нужного количества крови, - первый раз заговорил до этого молчавший Тикки. - Это не принято и случается редко, но, думаю, в роду, посвятившем себя охоте на нас, такие случаи и впрямь должны были быть описаны.   
Клауд смерила его тяжелым взглядом и поинтересовалась:  
\- А вы-то кто такой и по какому праву живы?  
\- А это мой зять, - не моргнув глазом, сообщил Кросс. - Хотя, казалось бы, ничто не предвещало такого поворота событий, когда Логрус обратился к нам с предложением мира, которое, конечно, оказалось обманкой...  
Пока Клауд молча хватала ртом воздух, была пересказана и эта часть истории. Тикки иногда добавлял что-то от себя, но в основном и тут слушал - ему было интересно, как эти события воспринимаются в Логрии.  
\- Таким образом и получается, что сейчас Тикки изгнан и находится со мной, - завершил историю Аллен. - Формально к нему нет претензий: он не убивал и не обращал никого в Логрии с момента своего воскрешения.  
\- Что не значит, что он не делал этого раньше, - заметила Клауд.  
\- Делал, - не стал отрицать Тикки. - Но, с моей точки зрения, ваш орден, убивающий моих, едва ли чем-то лучше.  
\- Это после того, что делаете вы?  
\- С моей точки зрения, разницы нет, - тихо повторил он. - Мы убиваем, потому что считаем вас хуже нас. Вы считаете нас хуже вас и тоже убиваете.  
Все трое мужчин почти ожидали, что Клауд разразится гневной отповедью. Но она задумчиво склонила голову и кивнула:  
\- Если так поставить, то в этом есть смысл. Хотя я всё равно не понимаю, почему орден в этом вопросе философствует.  
\- Времена меняются, - сказал Кросс, очень одобрительно отнёсшийся к её ответу. - Я сам не знаю, что из этого выйдет, но, возможно, и орден пересмотрит свои взгляды и поделит тварей на враждебных и тех, кто не причиняет зла.  
\- Это не то, чего я ожидала, когда ехала сюда, - честно призналась Клауд. - О вас, конечно, шла слава как о реформаторе, но не настолько же...  
\- А почему нет? - задиристо ухмыльнулся магистр. - Если уж начал что-то делать, то не мнись и делай всё сразу! И вообще, я всегда считал, что главная задача ордена - защита короля и Логрии, а не убийство тварей. Иначе - и правда, чем мы тогда от них отличаемся? ...Впрочем, если вас это не устраивает, вы всегда можете бросить испытания на середине.  
\- Нет, - покачала головой Клауд. - Вы не измените моего решения. Но вы... совершенно не такой, каким показались мне вначале.  
\- Да, мне часто это говорят, - почти промурлыкал Кросс, заставив Клауд удивлённо вскинуть брови. - Налить вам вина?  
\- Осторожнее, - предупредила она. - Если вы будете заигрывать с каждой соискательницей, она может неправильно понять, что от неё требуется на испытаниях.  
\- Я даже ещё не начинал, - заверил её магистр.  
\- Кхм, - многозначительно кашлянул Аллен, не обманутый этим заявлением. - Обед закончен. Мы можем быть свободны?  
\- Куда ты так бежишь? – перенёс насмешливое внимание на него Кросс. – Можно подумать, это и не твой дом тоже. Оставайся пока.  
Аллен не дал сорваться с языка фразе: "Для вас же старался" - и лишь удобнее устроился в кресле, потягивая вино и ожидая следующей выходки дяди. Через несколько минут у поведения Кросса обнаружилась разгадка – когда тот поднялся с места и бросил Тикки:  
\- Вы, кажется, тоже курите? Пойдёмте, не будем мешать никому дымом. К тому же здесь несколько курительных комнат.  
Проводив их взглядом, Аллен мысленно пожелал Тикки удачи и повернулся к Клауд:  
\- Хотите посмотреть нашу коллекцию оружия?  
  
Тикки нахмурился, поняв, что ведут его как-то слишком долго. Даже при том, сколько люди выдумывали себе условностей, вряд ли все курительные комнаты находились в таком отдалении от гостиной. Как и Клауд до него, он приготовился отражать нападение.  
Уловив эту перемену, Кросс произнёс, не глядя на него:  
\- Мы идём в комнату у моего кабинета. Там портрет, который я хотел показать. - И, усмехнувшись, добавил: - Кстати, Кроссам не свойственно убивать своих гостей, по крайней мере, пока те не подали повод.  
Тикки пожал плечами и продолжил быть настороже.  
В комнате с шёлковыми обоями цвета тёмного янтаря вполоборота друг к другу стояли два кожаных кресла, между ними - лаковый стол с принадлежностями для курения. На стене напротив и правда висел большой ростовой портрет женщины, затянутой в глухое чёрное платье.  
\- Это мать Аллена, - сказал Кросс, занимая одно из кресел и жестом предлагая занять другое.  
Садясь, Тикки внимательно рассматривал Марию, без улыбки взиравшую на него в ответ: портрет был написан так, что зритель всегда встречался глазами с изображённой.  
\- Они не похожи, - вынес вердикт вампир.  
\- Не похожи, - согласился Кросс, набивая трубку. - На деда Аллен ещё хоть как-то смахивает, на мать - никак. Портрет писали в год её смерти, кстати.  
Тикки удивился: женщина на портрете не казалась ему старой.  
\- Сколько ей было?  
\- Немногим меньше пятидесяти.  
Для вампиров это было начало юности. В человеческих возрастах Тикки разбирался плохо, но был смутно уверен, что и люди вроде бы живут дольше.  
\- Болезнь? - рискнул предположить он.  
\- Бесплодные сожаления в основном, - мотнул головой Кросс. - Да, я тоже думаю, что она умерла до срока. Что поделать - то, что с ней произошло, сильно на ней отразилось. Так что, как видите, у меня есть и более личные причины ненавидеть тварей вроде вас, нежели традиционная вражда наших стран.  
Тикки озадаченно на него посмотрел:  
\- Тогда зачем эти разговоры за обедом? Зачем вы убеждаете кого-то другого нас не убивать, когда сами именно этим и собираетесь продолжать заниматься? Или на то есть какая-то сложная человеческая причина, по которой вы хотите делать это один? Нелогично.   
Кросс добродушно хмыкнул.  
\- Ни черта-то вы в людях не понимаете, а?  
\- А как вас понять? - оскорблённо вскинулся Тикки. - Вы всегда говорите не то, что делаете, и никогда не делаете то, что хотите! Можно иногда подумать, что вы живёте дольше нас, потому что иначе я не представляю, откуда вы берёте время на все ваши колебания перед поступками!  
\- А, - удовлетворённо заметил Кросс. - Вы разговорились. Аллен писал, что вы скорее болтливы, но по вашему поведению было прям так и не догадаться. Чувствуете себя как в клетке?  
\- Не ваше дело.  
\- Вопрос был риторический - я достаточно сажал в клетки таких, как вы, чтобы узнавать это выражение лица. - Кросс вытряхнул прогоревший табак в пепельницу и начал набивать трубку заново. - Между прочим, а что вы не курите?  
Тикки осторожно потянул собственную трубку из-за пазухи, на всякий случай осведомившись:  
\- То есть драться мы не будем?  
\- Предпочитаю переваривать обед в мире и спокойствии, - засмеялся Кросс. - Кстати об обедах. Вы на голодном пайке, или пока хватает?  
\- Обычная пища меня поддерживает в промежутках между тем, как я кого-то пью, - пожал плечами Тикки.  
\- Но это не Аллен?  
\- Кроме срочных случаев - нет. Я нахожу кого-то постороннего.  
\- В столице это сделать будет сложней, - покачал головой Кросс. - Я предупредил младших магистров - моих заместителей, но все остальные посвящённые не станут разбираться, когда поймают вас с поличным, а рано или поздно они это сделают. Хоть не из шеи пьёте?  
\- Из руки. И маскирую царапинами.  
\- Неплохо, но всё равно скоро поймут. Не зря же здесь резиденция ордена. Нет, - Кросс выдохнул кольцо дыма, - вас нельзя держать либо в столице, либо в тайне.  
\- А какие ещё варианты? - практично спросил Тикки. - Аллен скрывает даже то, кто он сам, а я должен жить там, где он.  
\- Я смотрю, что-то человеческое в вас уже появляется, - хмыкнул магистр. - Но для любой проблемы можно найти решение, так что что-нибудь придумаем. А пока - ну, не сказать, что я совсем в восторге от такого пополнения семьи, но выбор Аллена поддержу.  
Тикки почувствовал, что не понимает уже ничего, и уцепился хотя бы за что-то в словах знакомое:  
\- Аллен много раз говорил, что это не его выбор.  
\- Если бы это не был его выбор, - насмешливо возразил Кросс, - он бы вас тихо прирезал где-нибудь в уголке и на том успокоился. Вы не обманывайтесь этими чистыми глазами, в ордене у него вполне солидный послужной список. А оправдание себе какое-нибудь да нашлось бы. Но, как вижу, брак получился вполне терпимый.  
Тикки посмотрел на Кросса и решил, что не настолько низко пал, чтобы обсуждать неурядицы собственной личной жизни с этим человеком. Вместо этого он озадаченно произнёс:  
\- Я не понимаю вашего поведения. Сначала вы приветствуете меня словами про кандалы, потом говорите о том, что орден перестанет убивать нас всех, потом рассказываете, почему нас ненавидите, а после чуть ли не признаёте частью семьи.  
\- Про первое забудьте, - Кросс выколотил трубку о край пепельницы. - Просто хотелось знать, как вы отреагируете. Да и насчёт третьего вы не правы - я рассказал, за что мог бы ненавидеть. Но Аллен наполовину ваш, и за его природу я его не ненавижу.  
Тикки прикрыл глаза рукой - и рассмеялся.  
\- В ваших рассуждениях чёрт ногу сломит, - признался он.  
\- Так ему и надо, - пожал плечами Кросс и встал. - Давайте познакомимся, что ли? А то мой глупый племянник нас так и не представил. - Он протянул руку. - Мариан, герцог Кросс, магистр ордена Лвелли Логрии.  
Всё ещё хмыкая, Тикки тоже поднялся на ноги и пожал протянутую руку:  
\- Тикки, маркиз Мик, изгнанник из Логруса.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Кросс. - Пойдёмте обратно.  
  
\- Вы просто не принимайте на веру всё, что он говорит, - объяснял тем временем Аллен Клауд. - Да, конечно, на севере тварей тоже хватает, и дяде об этом известно. Он просто хотел вас задеть.  
\- Ваша семья невероятна со всех сторон, - пробормотала она. - Даже не знаю, почему я до сих по не пытаюсь никого из вас убить.  
\- Потому что вам не свойственно судить книжку по обложке? - предположил Аллен, оставляя в стороне вопрос о соотношении сил. - Я думаю, что вы тоже знаете, что не всё в мире можно поделить на чёрное и белое. Это известно даже мне, а ведь, пожалуй, одно время трудно было найти человека, ненавидевшего тварей сильнее, чем я.  
\- Чем вы? - приподняла брови Клауд.  
\- А что делать? - обезоруживающе улыбнулся он. - Я ведь очень не хотел считать себя одним из них.  
На этом моменте их и нашли Тикки и Кросс - по возвращению в Зелёную гостиную слуги доложили хозяину дома, куда пропали его племянник с гостьей.  
\- Тикки! - обрадованно воскликнул Аллен. - Идите сюда, у меня для вас подарок.  
Вампир, с осторожностью поглядывая на многочисленные смертельные для него приспособления, вошёл в комнату.  
\- Ты на мелочи не размениваешься, я смотрю, - присвистнул шедший следом Кросс, увидев, что именно Аллен держит в руках.  
\- Издержки нашей профессии, - смущённо хмыкнул тот. - Он единственный - не из холодного железа или освящённого серебра.  
\- Мне не нужно оружие, - сказал Тикки, глядя на протягиваемый ему меч в богатых ножнах.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Аллен. - Но в столице почти все ходят с мечом.  
\- Берите, - вздохнул Кросс. - Он вам ненавязчиво одно из главных сокровищ нашего дома предлагает. Это же упавшая звезда.  
\- Правда? - заинтересовалась Клауд. - Всё-таки они не все сгорают?  
\- Эту мы нашли века два назад, - объяснил Кросс. - Она была раскалённой, но до конца не сгорела. Меч из неё вышел странный, с ним мало кто справлялся. Но этот металл - действительно не железо и не серебро.  
Тикки взял меч и сдвинул ножны на ладонь. Показавшееся лезвие было необычным, тёмным, со змеившимся по нему угольно-чёрным узором.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился он. - Я возьму, благодарю.  
Аллен помог ему опоясаться.  
После этого Кросс их всех всё-таки выпроводил, сказав, что сам уж пока останется, счета проверит. Клауд и Аллена с Тикки по-прежнему должны были отвезти в башню разные кареты: мир, конечно, был условно достигнут, но всему есть пределы. Хотя сейчас Клауд шла рядом с вампиром, ничем не выдавая, что что-то тут необычно.  
Дядя с племянником наблюдали за ними, чуть поотстав.  
\- И что у вас в итоге не так? - спросил Кросс, бокалом с вином начертив в воздухе простейшую защиту от подслушивания.  
\- А что-то должно быть не так? - беззлобно проворчал Аллен, зная, что всё равно ответит.  
\- Видел я счастливые пары, и вы пока шаблону не соответствуете.  
Аллен подождал, пока дядя отхлебнёт из бокала, и сказал:  
\- Я с ним не сплю.  
Кросс предсказуемо поперхнулся. Впрочем, его кашель быстро перешёл в смех.  
\- Только не говори, что брезгуешь, - отфыркиваясь, проговорил магистр. - Учитывая, что наша с тобой юность иногда проходила едва ли не на соседних сеновалах, я не поверю.  
\- Да нет, - вздохнул Аллен. - Но чувствовать себя заменой своей старшей сестре я не желаю.  
\- А-а... – Кросс цыкнул зубом. - Вопрос чувств. Тогда с этим разбирайся уже сам. А ко мне зайди вечером - я тебя отправлю на задание.  
\- Какое? - оживился Аллен.  
\- Дальнее и долгое, под началом Линали, - хмыкнул магистр. - Обычно я бы так молодожёнов не отправил - приватность в поле так себе. Но, раз с этим проблем нет...  
\- Насколько долгое? - нахмурился Аллен. - Я думал, что как раз сейчас мне лучше быть в столице.  
\- И будешь, - кивнул Кросс. - Ты уедешь не прямо сейчас, а вернёшься через пару недель. Но я не хочу, чтобы вы двое очень уж мозолили глаза двору и ордену до большой королевской аудиенции.  
\- А-а... - с пониманием протянул Аллен. - У нас на неё планы?  
\- А как же. Ладно, езжай давай. Тебя тренировки ждут.  
Проводив гостей, Кросс снова вернулся обратно в курительную комнату у своего кабинета. Мария не спускала с брата неулыбчивых глаз. Тот постоял, заложив большие пальцы рук за пояс, посмотрел на неё. Потом покачал головой и вышел из комнаты.  
  
Вечером кабинет Кросса уже в башне принимал Линали, Аллена, Канду и Чао Цзи. Последний был из младших посвящённых и, как и Линали, принадлежал к семье, переселившейся в Логрию из Жёлтой империи.  
\- Север, вервольфы, - лаконично начал инструктаж магистр. - Сообщения о людоедстве - в этой, этой и этой деревнях. - Его палец ткнул в карту, обозначая поселения вокруг зелёного массива леса. - Соответственно, мы можем смело предположить, что стая обосновалась в Мордредской чащобе. Вряд ли совсем большая, иначе не было бы там уже этих деревень, но приличная. Задача обычная - найти и уничтожить. Миссию возглавит Линали, которую я, кстати, повышаю до командира. С ней будут два офицера в лице Уокера и Канды, один воин - Чао Цзи, трое исследователей - Линали, сами выберете их по своему усмотрению. И один гражданский.  
Молодая женщина, чьи глаза загорелись было при известии о повышении, озабоченно нахмурилась и переспросила:  
\- Гражданский?  
\- Тикки Мик, - кивнул магистр.  
\- А, - поняла Линали.   
Судя по тому, как взметнулись брови Канды, он это имя помнил. Так что Аллен пояснил больше для Чао Цзи:  
\- Это мой супруг.  
По лицу Чао Цзи легко угадывалось, что он не считает это объективной причиной тащить кого-то со стороны на миссию. Но, соблюдая субординацию, он промолчал.  
\- Когда мы отбываем? - спросила Линали.  
\- Через два дня, - ответил Кросс. - Вечером.  
Она кивнула.  
За оставшиеся два дня Линали получила новую форму и множество поздравлений, маленький круг заговорщиков собрался ещё раз и обозначил свои ближайшие цели и задачи, а Клауд Найн прошла испытания и стала сразу офицером. Линали от души за неё порадовалась, добавив:  
\- Хорошо, что вы не из знати. Может быть, теперь женское рыцарское обращение наконец закрепится в словарном запасе. А то меня так и не выучились называть дамой - скажут: "Леди Ли", и вроде бы этикет соблюдён. А вы ведь можете и на дуэль вызвать, если к вам без "дамы" обратятся.  
Старшая из женщин только покачала головой и хмыкнула. Условности столичной жизни были ей пока ещё чужды, но она быстро привыкала.  
А в день отъезда в женское крыло зашёл Кросс. Увидев его в коридоре, Линали не без ехидцы поинтересовалась:  
\- Мой магистр, вы пришли помочь мне собраться?  
\- Пришёл, но не к вам, - подмигнул он.  
Дверь в комнату Клауд открылась, и та встала на пороге.  
\- Я и сама бы дошла, - бесстрастно заметила она, показывая на единственную сумку у себя на плече. - Вещей у меня по-прежнему немного.  
\- Но в этом случае всё же позвольте быть галантным, - возразил магистр, забирая у неё сумку. - Учитывая, что нести мне ваши вещи не куда-нибудь, а в свои же комнаты.  
Линали закатила глаза и не замедлила поздравить.  
Так Клауд Найн переехала к Кроссу.  
  
Орденский отряд выехал верхом на закате. Линали и Канда скакали впереди, за ними - Аллен с Тикки, а Чао Цзи и исследователи образовывали третью и четвёртую пары. Дорога была долгой, но лошадей совсем уж не гнали - несколько часов для этой миссии ничего бы не изменили. Так что всадники экономили силы и беседовали.  
Аллен с Тикки обсуждали Кросса.  
\- У вашего дяди странный вкус, - Тикки провёл ладонью по лицу, намекая на шрам Клауд.  
\- Она сильная женщина, - усмехнулся Аллен. - В нашей семье всегда таких любили. Не зря же мы считаем, что ведём свой род от Марии Магдалины. Это, скорее всего, неправда, но в её честь Кроссы часто называют дочерей, а наследование считают по женской линии.  
\- Кто это такая?  
Аллен вздохнул.  
\- Тикки, клянусь, когда вернёмся - я посажу вас за чтение Библии. Должны же быть пределы безграмотности. Слово "Евангелие" вам о чём-нибудь говорит?  
Ответом ему послужил взгляд, полный непонимания.  
\- Ещё того лучше... Так вот, Евангелием называют жизнеописание Господа нашего Иисуса Христа, Чьё имя вы должны знать, так как им изгоняют вампиров. Всего Евангелий есть пять, и написавшие их особо почитаются среди учеников и последователей Христа. Ещё канонизированы письма Марии Магдалины, послужившие ответом на послания Рэму апостола Павла, - Аллен призадумался и коротко рассмеялся. - Кстати, мой учитель Слова Божьего говорил, что, если бы не эти письма, брак бы в современном мире заключался только между мужчиной и женщиной. Потому что первоначальные послания Павла можно было трактовать как осуждение и добрачных, и однополых отношений, и лишь в переписке с Марией они пришли к тезису, что единственные условия брака - любовь и согласие. Так что, наверное, стоит поблагодарить святую Марию за то, что после нашего нечаянного заключения уз мне хотя бы по поводу вашего пола не пришлось ни с кем объясняться.  
Тикки пожал плечами:  
\- В Логрусе вопросы пола волнуют значительно меньше. Никто никогда не назначал мужских и женских линий наследования.  
\- Ну конечно, вы же не ограничены только физической силой, - кивнул Аллен. - Старшинство в роде даётся тому, кто может его отстоять. Многие люди считают, что женщины этого сделать не способны, а исключения только подтверждают правило.  
Тикки проворчал что-то в обозначение того, что услышал.  
Аллен тихо хмыкнул.  
\- Что? - спросил Тикки.  
\- Иногда меня забавляет вся ситуация, - пояснил Аллен. - Вы явно меня старше - намного старше, если считать в человеческих годах. Но вам приходится рассказывать прописные истины, словно ребёнку.  
\- Всё было бы наоборот, очутись мы в Логрусе, - немного сварливо ответил Тикки. - Там этих истин не знали бы вы.  
\- Возможно. - Аллен улыбнулся. - Но я совершенно не собираюсь в Логрус.  
\- А я не вправе туда вернуться... - Тикки посмотрел вдаль и сказал: - Я понял, что ни вас, ни людей понять пока не могу. Ваше отношение к нашему браку тем более ставит меня в тупик: то вы от него фактически отказываетесь, то дарите мне фамильное сокровище. Но мне интересно. - Он усмехнулся. - Я останусь, потому что, мальчик, вы мне интересны.  
\- Знаете, - усмехнулся Аллен в ответ, - эта причина устраивает меня больше, чем то, что так полагается по вашему кодексу уз.

Пропутешествовав несколько дней, в конце концов они оставили лошадей на постоялом дворе, не доезжая тех деревень, что забили тревогу. Даже если среди местных жителей не было обращённых - что вряд ли, - само появление конного отряда не могло остаться незамеченным. А орден предпочитал врагов о своём прибытии не предупреждать.  
Аллен был рад тому, что они спешились: коня Тикки он самолично опаивал специальными травами, чтобы тот не понёс со страху, но нельзя же было вечно издеваться над бедным животным.  
На своих двоих отряд шёл медленно - не по сравнению с тем, как на лошадях, а просто медленно. Мордредская чащоба уже вставала на горизонте, и важно было не привлечь к себе нежелательного внимания. Поэтому меры предосторожности предпринимались все, какие могли.  
Но в конце концов сень вековых дубов приняла орденцев.  
Разбитый лагерь был моментально огорожен по периметру оберегами и охранными чарами, призванными не дать вервольфам их заметить. В палатке Линали расстелили карту и наметили направления вылазок, исходя из имевшейся информации. Полнолуние уже кончилось; но, судя по всему, здесь речь шла о тварях, оборачивавшихся и охотившихся вообще как вздумается, а не когда заставлял цикл. Заклявшись как могли, орденцы приступили к работе.  
Через пару дней район поисков был сужен до самого сердца леса - стая определённо обитала там, но подобраться так близко, чтобы сосчитать их по головам, не удавалось.  
Тикки, которому эта возня успела надоесть, предложил Аллену:  
\- Давайте мы уже с вами перекинемся! Да, за своих в стае мы не сойдём, но нам же и не надо. Подберёмся, пересчитаем и обратно.  
\- Эта мысль приходила мне в голову, - согласился тот. – Пойдёмте, спросим мнения Линали.  
\- Зачем? - недоумённо спросил Тикки.  
\- Затем, что она главная в этой миссии, - терпеливо объяснил Аллен. - И на всё надо получать её разрешение.  
\- Бесконечные задержки перед любым поступком... - пробормотал Тикки себе под нос. Аллен сделал вид, что ничего не слышал.  
  
Линали, когда они к ней вошли, играла с Кандой в облавные шашки. Тот одарил их мрачным взглядом и сказал:  
\- Что, ночь настала, и её дети проснулись?  
\- Как и все в отряде, - парировал Аллен. - Служба в ордене изрядно разнообразит распорядок дня. - Он посмотрел на их командира: - Линали, у нас с Тикки есть идея, как со всем побыстрее закончить.  
\- Побыстрее? - с некоторой мрачностью переспросила она.  
Аллен не преминул её поддеть:  
\- Что, так не хочется обратно в столицу? А как же женихи, о которых мы все наслышаны?  
\- Хотите, я вам выговор с занесением объявлю? - ласково поинтересовалась Линали. - Нет? Так что там у вас за идея?  
Аллен улыбнулся и ответил:  
\- Мы можем перекинуться в волков и посчитать стаю. Тогда брать их можно будет хоть завтра.  
Линали с Кандой переглянулись. На их памяти это был первый случай, когда Аллен предлагал использовать на службе свои, гм, не-орденские способности. Канде это не понравилось. Линали же отнеслась с одобрением:  
\- Если это не подвергнет вас лишнему риску, то мысль мне нравится.   
\- Риск будет гораздо меньше, чем если приблизятся люди, даже с оберегами, - уверил Аллен.  
\- Тогда разрешаю, - кивнула она. - Я знаю, что вам, - она посмотрела на Тикки, - для этого ничего особенного не требуется. - Перевела взгляд на Аллена: - А вам?  
\- Разве что чуть больше усилий воли, - покачал он головой. - Я перекидываюсь почти так же легко, как они.  
Линали склонила голову набок и вдруг улыбнулась со смесью озорства и смущения.  
\- А можно... увидеть, как вы это делаете? - Смущение победило, и она поспешно добавила: - Или это личное?  
Если Аллен и удивился просьбе, то никак этого не показал. Он только кивнул:  
\- Конечно, можно. Только лучше пусть это будет за пределами лагеря.  
Когда все четверо вышли за пределы охранного периметра, Канда держал руку на мече. Довольно расслабленно, но не скрываясь.  
Метаморфоза Аллена была всё же ритуальней метаморфозы Тикки. Последний просто словно истаял, и на его месте появился тёмно-серый волк. Первый же сосредоточился, соединил ладони в молитвенном жесте - и только тогда превратился. Белый волк долю секунды ещё стоял на задних лапах, потом опустился на все четыре.  
\- Вы можете говорить? - поинтересовалась Линали.  
Аллен мотнул головой.  
\- Хорошо, тогда жду вашего возвращения с докладом. - Линали перевела взгляд с одного волка на другого. - Удачи вам обоим.  
  
Метаморфозы вампиров, возможно, и не выдерживали тщательной проверки среди тех животных, в которых они превращались, но всё же давали совершенно новый спектр чувств. Аллен перекидывался ради ощущения свободы и тогда, когда ему хотелось отстраниться от человеческих эмоций. После смерти Маны он, например, около суток метался летучей мышью, через тропы бессознательно находя, где сейчас вечер, пока наконец не вспомнил о башне ордена.  
Сейчас, к счастью, повод был не столь печален. И поэтому восторг бега по ночному лесу свободно наполнял жилы, вызывая желание петь, как поют все волки.  
Рядом мягко стелился Тикки, чьи глаза ярко горели жёлтыми огнями, и Аллен упивался тем, что наконец-то, наконец-то ему есть, с кем разделить этот момент.  
Задание, о котором они едва не забыли, было выполнено ими без особых сложностей, и до рассвета ещё осталось время покружить по лесу, наслаждаясь его жизнью.  
Они вернулись, когда небо уже приготовилось светлеть, пьяные прошедшей ночью.  
\- Я почти забыл, что смене облика можно отдаваться вот так, без остатка, - рассмеялся Тикки, стоило им перекинуться обратно у самого лагеря.  
Аллен, в чьей голове билась мысль, подозрительно похожая на: "Может, и ну её, эту Род", просто без слов широко улыбнулся.  
Радость метаморфозы, впрочем, подвела их, заставив ослабить бдительность. А тот, кто за ними наблюдал, применил все доступные средства, чтобы его не заметили.  
  
Условившись с Тикки, что доложит Линали о результатах и вернётся, Аллен вылез из палатки, щурясь на всходящее солнце. Увидев, что он не один, он с улыбкой поздоровался:  
\- Доброе утро, Чао Цзи. Вы рано, подъёма ещё не было.  
Надо сказать, реакция у Аллена была хорошая. По людским меркам - даже более чем хорошая. Но годы в ордене научили его доверять своим - в самом деле, если не им, то кому?  
Поэтому Чао Цзи и удалось застать Аллена врасплох, просто подойдя и воткнув в живот нож.  
И провернув на всякий случай.  
Чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги, Аллен всё же знал, что должен сделать первым.  
\- Тикки, стойте! - выкрикнул он.  
На его голос из палаток выскочил и весь остальной отряд. Картина им представилась безрадостная: Аллен стоял на коленях, зажимая руками рану, а Тикки держал Чао Цзи за волосы и за предплечье, готовый явно не выпить его, а просто и незамысловато оторвать ему голову.  
По ножу в руке Чао Цзи стекала кровь, так что причина всего этого была относительно понятна.  
\- Чао Цзи, почему? - спросила Линали. Её полурасплетённые косы змеились поверх тёмно-зелёного колета и бежевых панталон – юбку она надеть не успела.  
\- Они твари, - сквозь зубы процедил Чао Цзи. - Оба.  
\- И что, я нападал когда-нибудь на вас? - через силу усмехнулся в ответ Аллен.  
Чао Цзи посмотрел на него с изумлением:  
\- Почему ты ещё не сдох? Это освящённая сталь!  
\- Если бы только освящённая, ещё и зачарованная, похоже... - Аллен прикрыл глаза. - Чему вас только в ордене учили? Вы даже толком не узнали ничего о противнике прежде, чем с ножом кидаться...  
\- Заткнитесь, Уокер, - коротко велел Канда. - Нечего болтать в вашем состоянии.  
\- Заткнусь, если вы оттащите Тикки...  
\- Послушайте его, - мягко поддержала Линали, глядя в глаза вампиру. Этого при обучении делать крайне не рекомендовали, но сегодня шли к чёрту все заученные правила. - Чао Цзи совершил одно из самых тяжких преступлений против устава - напал на другого члена ордена. Его ждёт суровое наказание. Но если вы его убьёте, мне придётся вас убить тоже, и, поверьте, меня это огорчит.  
\- Как вы можете так разговаривать с тварью?! - чувствуя себя преданным, возопил Чао Цзи. На него никто не обратил внимания.  
\- Почему я должен его отпустить ради какого-то неизвестного наказания? - низко и страшно спросил Тикки. - Я могу убить его сам.  
\- Его наказание будет хуже смерти, - уверила Линали. Её взгляд с беспокойством следил за тенью, которую отбрасывала палатка и в которой сейчас был укрыт Тикки. Та постепенно перемещалась, грозя вот-вот открыть его солнечным лучам. - Такие случаи, как этот, к сожалению, уже бывали раньше, и карались они обычно изгнанием преступника из Логрии навеки и лишением его семьи всех привилегий, что пришли к ней через него.  
Изгнанник из Логруса, Тикки Мик помедлил… и разжал хватку.  
\- Вы правы, - хмыкнул он. – Это хуже смерти.  
\- Слава Богу, - искренне выдохнула Линали, и по её знаку Канда скрутил Чао Цзи.  
Тикки, отступив от них, осторожно поднял Аллена на руки и молча ушёл в их палатку.  
  
Стараясь лишний раз не шевелиться, Аллен едва слышно выдохнул:  
\- Немного отлежусь... и залечу эту рану. Мне просто нужно время...  
Тикки осторожно сел на расстеленный спальный мешок, пытаясь не потревожить Аллена, и медленно опустил его к себе на колени.  
\- Что вы кокетничаете? - с лёгким недоумением спросил он. - Вам нужна кровь. - Он свободной рукой распустил завязки воротника. - Ну так берите.  
Аллен колебался не больше доли секунды - после чего подался вверх и вцепился Тикки в горло.  
Тот закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. В Логрусе таким образом можно было добиться многого и многое выразить, но Аллен... он просто пил кровь.  
И закончил, кстати, как только почувствовал, что рана закрылась.  
\- Это самый ...стерильный подход из тех, что я знаю, - нарушил молчание Тикки. - Если бы я вас не держал, я бы усомнился, что вы вообще здесь. Вы совершенно ничего не привносите от себя.  
Аллен, которому заметно полегчало, усмехнулся:  
\- А мне казалось, в том и смысл. Чтобы не причинить никому вред и не навязать волю.  
\- Мальчик, - вздохнул Тикки. - Когда у нас будет время, я начну вас учить. Мне стыдно, что отпрыск королевского рода не знает очевидных вещей и путает простейшие.  
Аллен тихо засмеялся.  
\- Могу я войти? - раздался снаружи чистый голос Линали.  
Тикки нахмурился и, аккуратно переложив Аллена на спальный мешок и привстав, хрустнул костяшками.  
\- Спокойно, - Аллен потянул его за рукав, заставляя сесть обратно. - Не думаю, что от Линали исходит опасность.  
\- Про этого с ножом вы тоже так не подумали, - резонно возразил Тикки.  
\- Тем не менее, - мотнул головой Аллен. - Нашей с Линали дружбе много лет. - И громче добавил: - Входите.  
Откинув полог палатки, Линали окинула цепким взором и полулежащего, опираясь на локоть, Аллена, и сидящего рядом Тикки. От её глаз не укрылись ни ранки на горле последнего, ни то, что первый больше не зажимает живот.  
\- Я смотрю, самая необходимая помощь уже оказана, - утвердительно произнесла молодая женщина. И сразу продолжила: - На ноже оказалось действительно много неприятных чар. Чао Цзи хранил его без разрешения - это мерзкое оружие, направленное на людей ничуть не меньше нечисти.  
\- Да, поэтому я исцеляюсь с таким трудом, - вздохнул Аллен.  
\- Я пришлю исследователей, - пообещала Линали. - Они определят, что именно причиняет вам наибольшие страдания, и перевяжут.  
\- Мы можем обойтись своими... - начал Тикки, но Линали твёрдо его оборвала:  
\- Не отгораживайтесь сейчас. На Аллена напали потому, что вы отличаетесь от других. Не надо подчёркивать, что - да, отличаетесь, - и, повернувшись к Аллену: - Но прежде я хочу услышать ваш доклад. Сперва по миссии, потом по происшествию.  
Выслушав обе части, она задумчиво кивнула и спросила:  
\- Насколько велика вероятность, что вервольфы о вас знают?  
\- Наш запах они безусловно учуяли, - пожал плечами Аллен. - На месте стаи я бы проверил, куда мы потом делись.  
\- И это выведет их к лагерю, - сделала правильное заключение Линали. - Значит, нападать нужно, как мы изначально и планировали, сегодня. Правда, теперь у нас на двое меньше воинов, чем мы рассчитывали.  
Аллен прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Я постараюсь вернуться в строй к вечеру, - пообещал он.  
\- Вы с ума сошли! - в унисон заявили ему Линали и Тикки. Переглянулись. Слово в итоге взяла молодая женщина:   
\- Аллен, вы неправильно меня поняли. О вашем участии и речи не идёт. Кто его знает, что там ещё было на ноже... Очень вероятно, что придётся бросить миссию и спасать вас, а такого я допустить не могу. Нет, не вас я пришла просить о помощи.  
Поскольку в палатке их было только трое, в воздухе повис закономерный вопрос.  
Тикки сидел, опираясь раскрытой ладонью на спальный мешок, и с недоверчивой усмешкой смотрел на Линали.  
\- Да, - сказала та. – Я хочу спросить вас, Тикки, поможете ли вы нам? Миссия была рассчитана на четверых. Лучше нас будет трое, чем двое, а я имею право временно принимать на службу не состоящих в ордене.  
\- Девочка, а вас не смущает то, что я тоже, выражаясь вашими терминами, тварь? – осведомился он.  
Линали пожала плечами:  
\- Вы же не пытаетесь меня выпить, а я ведь человек. Кстати. Никогда не слышала, чтобы у вас было оскорбительное слово для людей. Или "человек" – само по себе оскорбительное слово?  
\- Так и есть, - спокойно подтвердил он.  
Линали коротко улыбнулась.  
\- Да, Логрия и Логрус не скоро смогут существовать в мире… И всё же, - она накрыла его ладонь своей. – Помогите нам в миссии.  
\- Я не хочу оставлять Аллена без присмотра, - упрямо возразил Тикки.  
\- С ним будет один из исследователей, которого я много лет знаю, а другие двое – с Чао Цзи, - отмела она этот аргумент. - Я лично наложу на Аллена охранные заклинания и вручу арбалет в руки. И все исследователи дадут мне слово чести, что приложат все силы, дабы не допустить, чтобы с Алленом что-то случилось.  
\- Меня не слишком волнуют ваши миссии.  
\- Верю. Но вы связали свою жизнь с орденцем, и, так или иначе, вам придётся это отношение изменить.  
Тикки перевёл взгляд на Аллена:  
\- Скажите мне, вы тоже этого хотите?  
Аллен поспешил сменить выражение лица с довольного на незаинтересованное.  
\- Даже не пытайтесь заставить меня сделать выбор за вас, - мотнул он головой. – Линали спрашивает только вас, и только вам решать.  
Тикки раздражённо цыкнул зубом и, кисло глядя на Линали, бросил:  
\- Хорошо, я помогу. Но если в моё отсутствие с Алленом что-то случится, я спрошу с вас.  
\- Разумеется, - кивнула она. – Я благодарна вам за такое решение. Значит, мы отправляемся на закате.  
  
К моменту, когда солнце наконец решило зайти, всё было уже готово: Аллен, как обещали, был оставлен под защитой охранных заклятий и одного из исследователей, и это не считая личного арбалета. Чао Цзи сидел под стражей и с кляпом во рту – в какой-то момент Линали сказала, что его вопли мешают ей сосредоточиться. Надо сказать, что исследователи были на её стороне – не зря же она их выбирала лично. Кросс как знал, когда дал ей такое право: ситуация-то на самом деле сейчас вышла очень щекотливая, и кто-то менее лояльный мог бы решить, что Чао Цзи, в общем-то, выбор сделал верный. Исследователи никогда бы не справились с воинами, но миссия после такого оказалась бы фактически провалена.  
Но пока у неё ещё были все шансы на успех. К счастью для Логрии, разные виды нечисти любили друг друга примерно так же, как любили людей, поэтому в плане морали Тикки ничего не мешало. Линали в любом случае с подчёркнутым уважением относилась к его выбору. Когда они втроём готовились выступать, она даже было потянулась отстегнуть с колета полый крест – эмблему ордена, - чтобы вручить Тикки, но остановилась и смущённо улыбнулась:  
\- У нас принято наделять нашей эмблемой при временной службе… но это серебряный крест, и он, конечно, освящён.  
\- Значит, придётся обойтись без этой церемонии, - пожал плечами Тикки.  
Линали искоса на него посмотрела:  
\- А мне казалось, вам церемонии как раз важны. И, пожалуй, я бы хотела, чтобы вы были официально отмечены как один из нас.  
\- Мне кажется, у нас нет времени изобретать компромисс, - заметил он.  
Она хотела что-то возразить, но разговор прервал Канда, молча протянувший Тикки ту же эмблему – но только из меди.  
\- Не освящено, - отрывисто сообщил он вампиру. – Поскольку это всё равно крест – нацепите туда, где он вам не будет особо часто на глаза попадаться.  
Никто не спросил, откуда у Канды с собой такая вещь. В ордене всё ещё уважали секреты друзей, ну а Тикки было, по совести, не настолько интересно.  
  
Несмотря на изменившийся состав, миссия прошла без сучка без задоринки. Линали и Канда действовали по отработанному плану, и даже Тикки, не привыкший к командной игре, особенно диссонанса не вносил. Один раз он обнаружил за своей спиной Линали, протыкавшую шпагой горло вервольфа.  
\- Мы прикроем вас, если вы не забудете прикрыть нас! - пропела молодая женщина, блестя глазами.  
В течение получаса со стаей было покончено. Сотворив заклятия поиска по крови убитых, отряд прошёлся по ближайшим деревням, вычищая тех, кто ещё скрывался в человеческом обличии. К концу ночи покончили и с ними, и Линали объявила миссию успешно завершённой.  
  
Возвращение в столицу происходило в том же не слишком торопливом темпе, что и отъезд из неё. Изменилось только расположение членов отряда: теперь в авангарде скакали Линали с Тикки, за ними - Канда и Чао Цзи (руки последнего были скованы за спиной, а поводья лошади - привязаны к луке седла первого), третьей парой были двое исследователей, ну и в аръергарде ехали Аллен и Тома, тот исследователь, который был приставлен к Аллену лично.  
Тикки, на удивление, не возражал, когда был предложен такой порядок. И Аллен тоже не был против - он только усмехнулся и про себя подумал, что очень похоже когда-то начиналась и его собственная дружба с Линали.  
\- Вы красивы, когда убиваете, - сказал ей Тикки, когда они выехали.  
Она немного опешила, но быстро сообразила:  
\- Это... логрусский комплимент?  
\- Да, - кивнул он.  
\- Спасибо, - засмеялась она. - На мой слух звучит чуть-чуть странно, но спасибо.  
Тикки посмотрел на неё с лёгким интересом:  
\- Почему вы так ищете моего общества? Мне казалось, что вы скорее будете мстить мне за то, кто я и что совершал.  
\- Я думаю, вы уже раз расплатились жизнью, и пока вам хватит, - рассудительно ответила она. - Что до остального... Я скажу, если обещаете не смеяться.  
Тикки вскинул брови и из любопытства согласился.  
\- Вы - моя сбывшаяся детская мечта, - с улыбкой произнесла Линали. - Даже больше, чем А... Уокер. Эй, вы обещали!  
\- Извините меня, - попросил прощения невольно фыркнувший Тикки. - Объясните свои слова?  
\- Да. - Линали, похоже, не обиделась. - Видите ли, я же родилась не в Логрии. Из Жёлтой империи меня привезли ещё в детстве, действительно, но сказки и легенды, с которыми я росла, в первую очередь принадлежали моей родной земле. А у нас... всё не совсем такое чёрно-белое, как здесь. И нечисть в наших историях так же часто помогает людям, как и вредит. Разумеется, в реальности, этой реальности я с таким не сталкивалась. И ещё в детстве мне объяснили, что и ждать этого не стоит. Но мне всегда было обидно, что так, как в сказках, не бывает. И вот появился Уокер. А потом вы.  
Тикки задумался, стоит ли говорить то, что он думает, потом заметил себе, что это какие-то человеческие колебания.  
\- Я не знаю, надолго ли я в Логрии и тем более при ордене, - произнёс он. - Может статься, я скоро уже не буду соответствовать вашей мечте.  
Линали кинула быстрый взгляд через плечо на Аллена, но из вежливости ничего спрашивать не стала.  
\- Ну, я и не говорила, что наша нечисть всегда только помогала, - сказала она. – Но вы показали, что всё-таки она это может. Пока вы ещё здесь, хотите, поужинаем как-нибудь вместе? У меня как раз последний свободный вечер в неделе остался…  
  
Выбираясь из постели, Клауд приличия ради обернула вокруг себя покрывало. Спутанные светлые волосы рассыпались по плечам, и женщина раздражённо вздохнула, поняв, что прежде всего остального придётся расчесаться. Она села у большого трюмо, доставленного сюда специально ради неё, и протянула руку к гребню.  
Кросс, продолжавший лежать, заложив руки за голову, нескрываемо Клауд любовался. Когда она отбросила назад очередную прядь, он предложил:  
\- Выходи за меня.  
Рука Клауд замерла посередине движения. Женщина посмотрела в зеркало перед ней, поймала взгляд Кросса и ответила, не громко, но и не тихо:  
\- Нет.  
Выражение его лица заставило её невольно рассмеяться, хотя поводов для веселья она сама же тут находила мало.  
\- Ты бы видел себя со стороны. - Клауд покачала головой. - Никто не отказывает Мариану Кроссу, да? Что ж, позволь мне быть первой.  
Он встал, не трудясь набрасывать на себя что-то, и подошёл ближе.  
\- Почему? – спросил он.  
Она по-прежнему не поворачивалась к нему, всё так же глядя на его отражение в зеркале.  
\- Я, скорее всего, бесплодна, - объяснила она. – В браке у меня не было детей, но у моего покойного мужа был сын вне брака, так что, видимо, дело во мне. Думаю, несправедливо с моей стороны было бы тебя так наказать, учитывая, что тебе так и так много что пришлось бы выслушать про мезальянс.   
Против ожидания, теперь рассмеялся Кросс. Потом обнял Клауд со спины и наклонился, вдыхая запах её волос.  
\- Тебя мне само Небо послало, - ласково сказал ей он. – Как знак того, что я всё делаю правильно. У меня есть наследник, и это мой племянник. Он должен был бы быть сейчас герцогом, как до этого должна была бы быть герцогиней его мать. Я не хочу удерживать то, что досталось мне не по праву, так что брак без детей меня вполне устроит. А такие, как ты, попадаются редко. Выходи за меня.  
Но Клауд интересовал другой вопрос, и, извернувшись в руках Кросса, она с тревогой заглянула в его лицо:  
\- Твой племянник? Но как? Он не сможет скрывать столько времени, что не стареет… И его тайну знают уже слишком многие, скоро её наверняка используют против вас!  
\- А… - Кросс усмехнулся. – Я расскажу тебе. И только тебе пока – даже Уокер ещё не знает. Но сперва дай мне ответ на предложение, которое я делаю тебе в третий и последний раз: выходи за меня.  
  
Стоило на горизонте показаться светлым башням столицы, и Линали заметно помрачнела. Аллен, считавший, что она преувеличивает, подошёл к ней на последней остановке перед резиденцией ордена и попытался развеселить. Но молодая женщина была не склонна так легко относиться к ситуации, как он.  
\- Ну, в конце концов, откажите им всем и покончите с этим, - сдался Аллен.  
\- Не могу, - покачала головой Линали. – Закон предписывает соблюсти определённое время, и сократить его можно только в случае положительного ответа кому-то из женихов. А вот отказать всем сразу раньше срока не могу.  
\- А точно собираетесь?.. – Аллен задумчиво поддел ногтем пряжку пояса. – То есть, не возникает и мысли кому-то ответить "да"?..  
Линали посмотрела на него косо и попросила:  
\- Давайте не будем сейчас обсуждать Лави, хорошо? Я понимаю, что вы из дружеских побуждений хотите мне рассказать о том, как он замечателен, но я всё ещё сержусь на него за то, что он затеял официальное ухаживание и подал пример. Как будто того, что мы оба служим в ордене, ему не хватало!   
\- Хорошо, а другие двое? – приподнял брови Аллен. – Тоже нет?  
Она вздохнула.  
\- Бак Чан… меня удивил этим ухаживанием, признаться. То есть, безусловно, наши семьи давно знакомы, одновременно перебрались из Жёлтой империи в Логрию, но я никогда не думала, что вызываю у Бака такие чувства. А сэр Грегори – если честно, я почти ничего о нём не знаю. Даже после ухаживания. Один из придворных колдунов – вот и всё, что я могу о нём сказать.  
\- Понимаю, - кивнул он. – И всё-таки – у Лави вряд ли был другой выбор. Иначе тут же поползли бы новые слухи о том, зачем вы в ордене, а мы все знаем, как вы их любите. И мы все, и Лави, и я, и остальные, в первую очередь питаем к вам уважение.  
Она ничего не ответила.  
Вскоре они уже въезжали в столицу.

 

Кросс выслушал доклад Линали, хмурясь, но обходясь без ругательств. У Аллена, подпиравшего стену у двери, скрестив на груди руки, сложилось впечатление, что магистр ситуацию предвидел и способы её разрешения уже предусмотрел.  
\- Вы молодец, - вынес вердикт тот. – Успешно справились и не спасовали перед чрезвычайным происшествием. Каюсь – я не был уверен в ваших качествах как командира, но, похоже, эта роль вам только к лицу. Теперь мне жаль, что я не повысил вас раньше.  
В другое время Линали бы ввязалась в обсуждение на тему всего вышеперечисленного, но сейчас её больше волновали несколько иные вещи.  
\- Я пообещала суд над Чао Цзи, - сказала она. – Но, мой магистр… как можно это сделать и не раскрыть тайну Аллена? Или это будет закрытый суд? Но тогда Чао Цзи нельзя допускать до разговоров с кем-то вплоть до исполнения приговора.  
\- Суд будет обычным, открытым, - покачал головой Кросс. – Все должны знать лицо того, кто покушался на своего товарища по ордену. Что до тайны… мы решим этот вопрос. А пока я назначу суд на следующий день после большой королевской аудиенции. Можете быть свободны.  
Аллен, помнивший, что с аудиенцией будет что-то связано, отметил про себя дату. Линали собралась было уходить – но в последний момент обернулась и произнесла:  
\- Мой магистр, позволите вопрос?  
\- Да, что?  
Она замялась, потом выговорила:  
\- Я думала, что Лави будет встречать нас, но после возвращения я его не видела?..  
\- А, - коротко кивнул Кросс. – У нас тут тоже было неспокойно. На Лави напали в городе какие-то сумасшедшие, что-то там про предательство идеалов несли... Он в лазарете, правый глаз спасти не удалось, но доктора говорят, что до утра доживёт…  
На последней фразе белая, как смерть, Линали вылетела из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью. Аллен, который едва успел убраться с дороги, посмотрел на дядю, разрываясь между беспокойством за друга и знанием того, что слова Кросса надо делить на четыре, а потом ещё на четыре.  
\- Это правда? За Лави пришли книжники?  
\- Ну а кто ещё, - пожал плечами Кросс. Задумчиво вперил взгляд в дверь: - Наверное, ему всё же придётся ей о них рассказать, всё равно она когда-нибудь узнает…. Ну что же, на этом, похоже, историю трёх женихов Линали Ли, которая не даёт покоя двору уже которую неделю, можно считать завершённой.  
Аллен выдохнул.  
\- То есть доживёт Лави не только до утра?  
\- Ему ничего не мешает, - хмыкнул Кросс. – А вот про глаз – это, увы, правда. Лави хороший воин, но их было много. Однако же, думаю, из лазарета его выпустят как раз за пару дней до большой аудиенции, и мы ещё успеем провести заседание круга заговорщиков.  
\- Не хотите посвятить меня в планы по поводу аудиенции?  
Кросс раскурил трубку и лениво сообщил:  
\- Ну, например, прямо перед ней я собираюсь объявить о своей помолвке.  
Аллен проглотил новость и уточнил только:  
\- Клауд Найн?  
\- Да.  
\- Мои поздравления, - искренне улыбнулся Аллен.  
\- Приняты, - кивнул Кросс. – Да, мне же тебя тоже есть, с чем поздравить: ты повышен до командира.  
\- По результатам миссии, где я героически получил ножом в живот?  
\- Именно. Хотя, если верить Линали, ты свои заслуги преуменьшаешь – стаю же кто-то пересчитал.  
Аллен не стал спорить и вернулся обратно к теме:  
\- Так что там ещё будет на аудиенции?  
\- А это ты узнаешь позже, - нравоучительно ответил Кросс. – Пока же это в основном – моё дело.

Через два дня, ближе к вечеру, когда секретарь Кросса нёс вахту у двери кабинета с наказом никого не пускать, в ордене появились двое. Один был рослым типом с сумрачным лицом, а про второго сложно было сказать что-то определённое: на нём были чёрная бархатная полумаска, плотно нахлобученная шляпа и плащ. Не спрашивая никого ни о чём, двое поднялись прямо к кабинету магистра, притом тот, что в маске, шёл широкими уверенными шагами, явно и в мыслях не держа, что ему могут помешать, а второй постоянно озирался вокруг, выискивая возможную опасность.  
Секретарь, завидев их, встрепенулся и твёрдо сообщил:  
\- Пускать не велено!  
\- С дороги! - буркнул человек в маске, отшвыривая секретаря прочь. Того поймал его спутник, и, глядя на него, секретарь наконец признал одного из королевских телохранителей и быстро спал с лица. Сумрачный тип ему кивнул, помог выпрямиться и сам встал на часах.  
Кросс, поднявший голову от бумаг при звуке открывающейся двери, мигом понял, кто пожаловал в гости, и руку от арбалета отдёрнул.  
\- Сир, - усмехнулся он, вставая. - Чем обязан?  
Король Логрии раздражённо снял маску и шляпу и, подойдя, бросил их на стол Кроссу.  
\- Что ты опять затеял?  
\- Затеял? Я?  
\- Ты. - Король сел на стул, закинув ногу на ногу. - Садись, не стой. И рассказывай, что планируешь выкинуть.  
Получив разрешение, Кросс снова занял своё место. Раскрывать замысел полностью он не хотел, но в целом, как ему казалось, можно было обойтись и без этого.  
\- Ничего критично нового по сравнению с тем, что Вы и так знаете, - пожал он плечами. - На большой аудиенции я собираюсь просить о создании дипломатического корпуса для переговоров с Логрусом, но это, я думаю, Вы поняли и сами, поскольку вряд ли Вам не докладывается Ваш же сын.  
\- Да... - король сложил руки в перчатках домиком. - Как Говард справляется, кстати?  
Кабинет магистра ордена был одним из тех немногих мест, где без опаски назывались вслух даже имена членов королевской семьи.  
\- Служи он у меня, и я со спокойной душой поручал бы ему самые сложные миссии, - ответил Кросс. - Ещё тот визит в Логрус показал, из какого теста он сделан, да и в наш "кружок заговорщиков" я его не просто так позвал.  
Король покачал головой и дёрнул себя за ус:  
\- Всё равно. Это меркнет перед той ответственностью, которая лежит на нём как на старшем. И все эти логрусские дела... Что, если из-за них мы его потеряем?  
\- Мой племянник будет рядом. И он знает, что я его четвертую, если с принцем что-нибудь случится.  
\- Сын Марии... - протянул король. Поискал глазами её портрет - и нашёл, справа от стола. Здесь она была изображена вместе с братом. - Надо же, сколько было сделано потому, что мы никогда не простили себе того, что с ней случилось.  
Это не было королевское "Мы" - вне тронного зала оно вообще употреблялось редко. Это было "мы", объединявшее двоих, находившихся сейчас в кабинете.  
\- Я в силу возраста мало чему мог тогда помешать, - едко напомнил Кросс.  
\- Я тоже не достиг тогда совершеннолетия, - махнул рукой король. - Но, как ученик телохранителя, стоял среди придворных, когда она просила о милости моего отца. Отказ был глуп и жесток - не такого обращения заслуживала старшая дочь Кроссов.  
\- В тот момент ей не были готовы простить её нерождённого ребёнка, - тихо, больше для себя сказал Кросс.  
\- А сейчас он служит в ордене и ходит в церковь с таким рвением, что многим можно только позавидовать, - с иронией ответил король. - И даже столкновение с родичами по отцу этого не изменило. В конечном счёте Мария оказалась мудрее всех - но мы узнали это не прежде, чем её предали те, на кого она имела полное право рассчитывать. Союз Лвелли и Кроссов дал жизнь Логрии; я не помню большего стыда в моей жизни, чем в ту минуту, когда услышал, как мой род от этого отрёкся.  
\- Малкольм, - первый раз назвал короля по имени Кросс. Было видно, что этот разговор бередит ему душу. - Мой род отрёкся от неё первый. Вторым был орден, испокон веков ведомый Кроссами, - на основании того, что она женщина.  
\- Теперь бы так не вышло, - усмехнулся король. – Линали Ли появилась удивительно вовремя. Хотя она и не понимает, что ей бы Марию чтить, как святую покровительницу. Не помни я о ней, я бы наверняка запретил принимать Линали в орден.  
\- Но Вы этого не сделали. - Кросс закурил. - При нашем поколении многое изменилось, и причиной тому - мы сами.  
\- И готово измениться ещё больше, - вздохнул король. - Мир с Логрусом? Мир, который пытаемся установить мы? Я не верю в него, Мариан. Мария воспитала сына так, что невозможно придраться к его природе, но твари в Логрусе - это те, кто её искалечил. Они не пойдут на заключение мира. Скорее уж снова развяжут войну.  
\- Посмотрим, - мотнул головой Кросс. - Орден готовится и к тому, и к другому варианту развития событий.  
Король задумчиво покивал.  
\- Не подведите меня - вы моя гвардия. Да, ещё, - вспомнил он. - Что ты собираешься делать с покушавшимся на твоего племянника? Если подходить к этому разумно, его следовало бы удавить в застенке до суда.  
\- Нет, - возразил Кросс. - Суд у него будет. Честь по чести, как полагается.  
Король вперил в него пытливый взор:  
\- Если ты хочешь таким образом сообщить всем о том, кто такой сын Марии, то это глупо.  
\- Даже в мыслях не было, - с показной искренностью ответил Кросс.  
\- Поклянись.  
\- Клянусь.  
Глаза короля недоверчиво сузились.  
\- Значит, ты задумал что-то ещё. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь восстановить справедливость относительно родича: в конце концов, из-за действий предыдущего поколения он не получил должной защиты имени и половину жизни провёл в изгнании. Но на суде взывать к этому будет бесполезно. Преступника возведут в мученики, если в ходе дела услышат от него, что он только пытался убить тварь, как ему и положено.  
\- Ну уж нет, такой новости он не сообщит, - решительно сказал Кросс. - В этом смысле я приму меры.  
\- Вот это правильно, - одобрил король.  
  
В день аудиенции дворцовая площадь была полна народа. В центре её поставили временный шатёр, под которым возвели помост для трона и его охраняющих, и вокруг колыхалось людское море.  
Большая королевская аудиенция была ежегодной церемонией, на которой любой житель Логрии мог напрямую обратиться с просьбой к своему монарху. Обычно выслушивание всех до конца занимало добрую неделю, и на эту неделю жизнь во дворце практически останавливалась, зато в столице - кипела.  
Традиционно первыми просьбы высказывали наиболее высокопоставленные лица Логрии, после – обычные дворяне, после – простой люд. Тем не менее, с самого первого дня было не протолкнуться от зрителей – всех интересовало, что скажут в этом году, что не смогли донести до слуха Его Величества иным образом. Просьбы, разумеется, не все выполнялись, но зато слышны были всем: это обеспечивалось специальными заклятьями. Не раз и не два за историю существования церемонии это приводило к казусам, иногда даже забавным. Тем не менее, отменять её никто не собирался, слишком популярна она была в народе.  
Аллен пробрался на галерею, отведённую для ордена, как раз тогда, когда на помосте показались двое королевских телохранителей. Ещё двое шли за самим монархом: в этот день за его безопасность волновались особенно сильно, учитывая открытое пространство и толпу вокруг. Среди этих четверых телохранителей, лучших из лучших, была одна девушка.  
Сразу после возвращения с миссии Кросс отправил племянника в краткий отпуск по здоровью и выставил из башни в особняк, так что со многими своими товарищами Аллен виделся первый раз за несколько недель. И пока аудиенция не началась, тихо обменивался с ними новостями. Конечно, главной новостью был Лави – щеголявший повязкой на глазу, он всё равно сиял, как медный грош, и было от чего. Линали рядом с ним старалась держать лицо, но в глазах у неё тоже то и дело мелькала чертовщинка.  
Аллен принёс поздравления паре и поинтересовался здоровьем без пяти минут жениха.  
\- Жить буду, - отмахнулся тот. – Как твоя-то рана? Зажила наконец?  
На последнем заседании "маленького заговора" они ещё оба двигались с осторожностью.  
\- Кажется, да, - кивнул Аллен. – Этому дурному ножу совсем немного не хватало до того, чтобы называться проклятым, честное слово. Где Чао Цзи только его достал, интересно…  
\- Это, я думаю, выяснится, - пожала плечами Линали. – Как Тикки? Наш уговор сегодня с ним поужинать всё ещё в силе?  
\- Перед тем, как уйти спать, он ничего не говорил, так что, наверное, да. – Заиграли фанфары. – О, начинают!  
К помосту, чеканя шаг, подошёл Мариан Кросс. Аллен и Лави прилипли к перилам галереи: они знали, что магистр должен просить о создании дипломатического корпуса, и с нетерпением ждали королевского решения.  
Кросс остановился у края помоста и преклонил колено. Получив знак, он встряхнул рыжей гривой и звучно произнёс:  
\- Мариан, герцог Кросс, магистр ордена Лвелли Логрии, обращается с просьбой к Его Величеству королю Логрии, по праву, что дано нашему роду.  
\- Мы слушаем, - последовал ответ.  
\- Ваше Величество, - поднял голову Кросс. – События последних лет привели к тому, что казалось немыслимым: наша постоянная война с Логрусом, возможно, имеет наконец шанс завершиться миром. Чтобы упрочить эту возможность, я прошу о создании при ордене дипломатического корпуса для переговоров с этой страной.  
По толпе пронёсся коллективный вздох: это было удивительно смелое предложение, и для большинства оно было совершенно внове.  
Но король знал об этом заранее и был готов:  
\- Мы даруем разрешение на это. Кто возглавит переговоры?  
Возможно, он ждал, что Кросс скажет, что сделает это самостоятельно. Или даже назовёт имя Линка, несмотря на то, что в ордене тот не состоял.  
Но, как оказалось, это была та самая подробность, о которой Кросс умолчал:  
\- Это сделает мой племянник, Уокер.  
\- Почему именно он? – спросил король. И, вероятно, тут же, сложив вместе всё, что знал о характере магистра, об этом пожалел.  
\- Потому что, - ответил Кросс, и заклятье разносило его слова по всей площади, - помимо того, что он – командир ордена и мой наследник, он дампир и более всех знает о Логрусе, откуда происходил его отец.  
\- О Господи, - только и вымолвил командир ордена и дампир, чувствуя, как постепенно скрещиваются на нём взгляды окружающих. Миг получился красивый: небо было чисто от туч, и неяркие лучи солнца освещали стоящего у перил Аллена и бросали блики на полый серебряный крест, приколотый у него на груди.  
\- Так, уходим, пока они не спохватились… - пробормотал Лави, беря Аллена под локоть и ведя к выходу с галереи. Линали прикрывала их отступление – хотя никто из ордена пока и не собирался нападать.  
Все, кто смотрел в этот момент на короля, видели, что выражение лица у него сейчас совершенно каменное.  
  
\- Ну да, конечно, - сказал по этому поводу Линк, когда они с Алленом ближе к ночи прокрались в "Королевский дракон", заняли один из кабинетов наверху, заказали выпивки и строго-настрого запретили к ним пускать. – Уж мне ли это выражение лица не знать. Если б мог, он запустил бы в вашего дядю скипетром. Но это, пожалуй, несколько подпортило бы церемонию.


	5. Мир и Война I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отношения главпары ухудшаются, так же, как и отношения Логрии и Логруса.

_Любят не того, кто возбуждает, а того, за кого страшно._

 

М. и С. Дяченко _,_ _"Vita Nostra"_

 

Аллен ревновал. Чувство было бессмысленным, скорее всего необоснованным, да и в нынешний тупик, как он сам себе не уставал напоминать, он загнал себя сам.

Доводы разума не помогали. Аллен продолжал ревновать и мучиться глупостью ситуации.

Беда, конечно, была ещё и в том, что категорически не хватало времени. С момента, как в первый день большой королевской аудиенции Аллена утвердили в новой должности, он снова перешёл на дневной образ жизни, в то время как Тикки существовал по ночному. Коротких вечерних и утренних часов было мало. Живя с Тикки в одном особняке и даже занимая одну спальню, Аллен чувствовал себя так, словно их разделяло полстраны.

И при этом вот на Линали у Тикки время находилось. Например, сегодня тот был зван в дом Ли. Пару лет назад эта фраза привела бы Аллена в профессиональный ужас. Но сейчас это казалось почти в порядке вещей - Линали приглашает вампира в дом, подумаешь, какая мелочь! По сравнению, например, с тем, что Линк сказал, что всерьёз подумывает о временном разрешении для пребывания в Логрии Род Камелот. Та и так опять приходила, опять очаровав и убив стража у Границы, и Линк считал, что нужно уже прекратить эти бессмысленные жертвы.

Вчера Линали поинтересовалась, можно ли задать Аллену личный вопрос. И, когда он сказал, что - да, можно, спросила:

\- Почему Тикки сказал, что, может быть, скоро покинет столицу и снова станет вести себя как тварь? Всё ли у вас с ним в порядке?

В принципе, Аллен понимал, из чего следует такая фраза: Тикки же один раз предупреждал, что, если их брак - фикция, то он может и перестать жить этой жизнью.

Но потом же сказал, что собирается остаться.

А если передумал, то какого чёрта обсуждает это с Линали, а не с ним, Алленом?!

Аллен понял, что пропал, когда ноги всё-таки привели его в Жёлтый квартал ближе к закату. Остатки фамильной гордости, правда, развернули его от Ли к Чанам, и вскоре он уже стучался в ворота, украшенные извивающимися драконами, больше походившими на змей.

Привратники не склонны были его сперва пускать - пока не узнали. После этого, конечно, они бы и были рады не пустить, но не могли. Имя Кроссов в столице открывало любые двери.

\- Не пугайтесь, я не к хозяину, - Аллен улыбнулся привратникам так широко, что стали видны клыки. - Я к леди Фо. Дорогу к её павильону найду сам.

Возможно, это испугало привратников ещё сильнее. Даже несмотря на то, что они помнили о том, что раньше Аллен навещал Фо довольно часто. Но, как бы то ни было, мешать они не стали.

Фо была феей. Не в смысле того, что она была волшебно прекрасна - хотя и это тоже, - а в смысле её природы. Много веков назад предок рода Чанов похитил наряд из перьев одной из небесных дев Жёлтой империи и потребовал вечно служить и заботиться о его доме. Фо ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.

Лишившись наряда и Небес, она стала смертна. Но договор есть договор: стоило её глазам закрыться в одной жизни, как они тут же открывались в другой. Как правило, Фо рождалась в семьях слуг рода, изредка - среди самих Чанов. В совсем несчастливых случаях она появлялась на свет где-то вдалеке от дома, и тогда её приходилось искать.

Так Аллен с ней и познакомился: одним из первых заданий, полученных им в ордене, стало задание водворить Фо на положенное ей место. Ситуация получилась щекотливая: мало того, что, строго говоря, речь шла о нехристианской нечисти, так и упомянутая нечисть была якобы десятилетней дочкой кузнеца, который наотрез отказывался кому-то её отдавать, даже если сама она и не имела ничего против.

Служба Чанов ценилась при дворе, и король передал миссию в орден.

Разумеется, при выполнении её Аллен применил очарование. Сейчас отец Фо трудился где-то при доме Чанов, а сама она занимала павильон, в котором жила всегда с момента переезда рода в Логрию. Чаны же, вернувшие свой источник процветания, были счастливы и считали себя обязанными королю и Аллену.

Последний воспользовался этим, чтобы начать наносить визиты Фо после её поселения в павильоне. В тот момент Аллен ещё не познакомился с Линком, так что она стала единственной, кто, кроме Кросса, знал о его истинной природе (способность видеть это, редкая среди людей, для фей была естественна), и с кем он потому мог говорить начистоту.

Фо никогда не отказывалась от его компании. Своенравная и высокомерная, древняя и циничная, она, тем не менее, была расположена к Аллену. И перечить ей в доме Чанов не хотели, по крайней мере, при этом поколении.

\- Явился на ночь глядя? - вскинула она брови, распахнув двери павильона сразу после того, как Аллен потянул шнур звонка. - Неужто что-то случилось?

\- Здравствуй, Фо, - вздохнул он. - Нет, не случилось. Я просто вспомнил, какой вкусный ты завариваешь чай.

\- Да что ты? - хмыкнула она. - Ну заходи, раз пришёл.

Внутри павильона горели лампы и свечи - похоже, хозяйка пока спать не собиралась. Обстановка не изменилась с тех пор, как Аллен видел её в последний раз: всё та же смесь дворца и храма, уголок почти забытых даже в Жёлтой империи времён. Фо была одета в платья того же древнего покроя: В каждой жизни она пыталась убедить Чанов, что живёт в настоящем, а не в прошлом, но в каждой жизни к её словам оставались глухи. Фо была святыней, но она не была свободна.

\- У меня есть молочный у-лун, - ворчливо произнесла Фо, придерживая широкий рукав, чтобы достать керамическую ёмкость с чаем и насыпать в чайник положенную порцию. - Как раз чтобы отрезвить нервных полукровок, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах носящихся в ночи. Кстати, поздравляю: о тебе говорит вся столица.

\- Да уж, - вздохнул Аллен, устраиваясь на вышитых подушках. - И не только говорит - одно покушение уже было.

\- Именно поэтому ты шатаешься без охраны? - покосилась на него Фо, ставя воду на огонь.

\- Теперь, когда скрывать мои способности не нужно, одному мне проще избежать нападения, - махнул рукой он. - Пока я предпочёл бы не вступать в драку.

Фо устроилась напротив него, и разноцветные шелка струились вокруг неё, переливаясь в неярком освещении.

\- Тогда что не даёт тебе покоя? - поинтересовалась она.

Аллен усмехнулся.

\- Мысль о том, как соблазнить собственного супруга, потому что, кажется, я упустил тот момент, когда он ещё соблазнял меня, - признался он.

\- Ты в браке? - удивилась Фо. - Не знала. Успел за тот последний год, что у меня не был?

\- Раньше, - мотнул головой Аллен. - Но Тикки был мёртв, и я никому об этом не рассказывал.

Слово за слово она вытянула из него всю историю и после только протянула:

\- Да-а... А я-то думала, что большей новости, чем про твою сущность, в ближайшее время не будет. - Вода закипела, и Фо обдала ей маленький чайник, потом наполнила его и тут же разлила чай по чашкам без ручек. - Что собираешься делать?

\- Послезавтра судят орденца, который напал на меня в миссии. - Аллен осторожно отхлебнул горячий чай. Тот отдался на языке лёгким горьковато-сладким привкусом. - Ему известно, кто я и кто Тикки. Значит, завтра, когда я буду принимать регалии своей новой должности, я должен буду рассказать о Тикки, иначе это будет сюрприз на суде.

\- Но тебя, помнится, волнует не это, - фыркнула Фо, снова наполняя чайничек и снова разливая чай.

В ответ Аллен развёл руками.

\- Он красивый, твой вампир?

\- Да, - улыбнулся Аллен. - Они не бывают некрасивыми.

\- Ну так и что тебе мешало раньше?

\- Он был чужим. - Аллен пригубил чай, который на этой заварке стал тяжелее по вкусу. - Я один раз уже подумал об этом и разочаровался: Логрус и моя сестра держали его крепче меня. Но потом он стал врастать в мою жизнь. Чёрт, он же даже принял участие в орденской миссии! Я не хочу, чтобы он уходил. Не тогда, когда я понял, что хочу начать всё сначала.

Фо подула на чай и насмешливо произнесла:

\- Ты человек если не по крови, то по духу, Уокер. Больше всего тебя тревожит то, что ты лишишься того, что считаешь своим.

\- Не только, Фо, - посмотрел он на неё. - Может, для тебя всё так и выглядит, но, поверь мне на слово, дело не только в этом.

\- Как скажешь, - повела она плечом, видимо не убеждённая. - Ну так и что тебе мешает?

\- Он предпочитает общество Линали моему, - мрачно сказал Аллен.

Фо засмеялась:

\- Это та, что из дома Ли? Мало того, что она нашему Баку сердце разбила, так ещё чужих мужей уводит!

\- Нет, ну, я уверен, до такого не дойдёт, - поморщился Аллен. - Но про её помолвку с Лави ещё никак не объявят официально, а я каждый вечер слышу от Тикки, что у него то одна встреча с Линали, то другая. Честное слово, я начинаю скучать по тем временам, когда он говорил только о Род.

Фо снова налила чай и, многое зная и многое понимая, спросила:

\- Скажи мне, а твои колебания до сих пор - они совсем не были связаны с тем, что он тварь?

Взгляд, которым ответил ей он, был достаточно красноречив. После паузы Аллен сказал, опустив голову:

\- Конечно, были. Иногда я завидую моему дяде - как он умудрился сразу прийти к принципу, что судить надо только по поступкам? Да, я знаю, что так записано в Библии. Но мне даже сейчас иногда приходится напоминать себе, что нельзя убивать тварей только за то, что они твари.

И тут же он получил чашкой в лоб. Чистым везением было то, что чая в ней уже не было.

\- Эй! - вскрикнул Аллен, держась за ушибленный лоб. - За что?!

Фо стояла над ним, уперев руки в боки, и пылала гневом.

\- За то, что чушь несёшь! - прошипела она. - Ты - мост между мирами, Уокер, только попробуй ещё раз такое ляпнуть! Или можешь забыть сюда дорогу!

Он выставил вперёд руки в умиротворяющем жесте:

\- Ну прости... прости... Сложно перебороть то, как тебя воспитывали. Но я стараюсь.

\- Оно и видно, - огрызнулась напоследок Фо, вновь занимая своё место. - Сегодня чая тебе больше не будет. Иди, подумай над своим поведением, посланник в страну тварей.

Аллен знал её достаточно, чтобы понять, что извинениями её решения не изменишь. Поэтому встал, поклонился по её обычаям и произнёс:

\- Благодарю за гостеприимство. Надеюсь, в будущем я искуплю свою вину.

\- Кыш уже отсюда, - отмахнулась от него Фо.

 

Тикки вернулся в особняк Кроссов через час после Аллена, в приподнятом настроении.

\- Мальчик, вы не спите? - удивился он, когда увидел, что Аллен читает при свете лампы. - Опять на ночной режим переходите?

\- Просто решил дождаться вас. - Аллен закрыл книгу и встал. - Хотел сказать, что завтра я вас подниму раньше - поедем во дворец, мне нужно будет представить вас ко двору. А послезавтра с утра - суд над Чао Цзи.

Улыбка на лице Тикки погасла. Аллен с запозданием подумал, что, по-хорошему, надо было это всё сперва обсудить, а не ставить вот так перед фактом... Но Тикки ничего об этом не сказал, заметил только:

\- Да, похоже, мне предстоит долгая ночь.

Не удержавшись, Аллен спросил:

\- А как прошла сегодняшняя?

\- Превосходно, - хмыкнул в ответ Тикки, и ревность поднялась в Аллене тёмной волной.

 

Следующим вечером слуги одевали их обоих с особой тщательностью: всё-таки событие того требовало. Аллен подозревал, впрочем, что эти хлопоты тем только приятны. В конце концов, особняк никто не занимал постоянно с тех пор, как была жива Мария, и слуги явно тосковали по тем временам. Уже не раз и не два Аллен слышал намёки: мол, какие величественные приёмы устраивала его мать! Пока что ему удавалось отделываться ответом, что официально он ещё не в той должности, чтобы надолго покидать башню. Это, правда, именно сегодня должно было измениться, и Аллен уже предчувствовал, что получит на подписание планы приёмов, едва только вернётся домой.

Впрочем, для этого ещё надо было пережить вечер при дворе. Кросс сказал, что король закрывает глаза на то, при каких обстоятельствах видел Тикки раньше, поскольку тогда же Тикки за это и убили. И в этот раз, в отличие от аудиенции, все заинтересованные лица действительно всё знают заранее. И разрешение свыше уже есть. Но всё равно надо было обладать изрядным присутствием духа, чтобы представить ко двору несостоявшегося королевского убийцу.

Карета, по мнению Аллена, довезла их до дворца слишком быстро - он так и не успел сформулировать, что скажет. Вообще ему до смерти надоело передвигаться вот так, вместо того, чтобы ездить верхом, но, как когда-то заметил Тикки, некоторые уступки были неизбежны.

Дворец переливался всеми огнями. Долгая неделя большой аудиенции этим утром наконец завершилась, и по такому случаю был неминуемо устроен бал. Между первой и второй его частью происходило назначение на должности - Аллен был не единственным, кого это сегодня ждало.

При входе в зал распорядитель объявил об их прибытии, и Аллен начал оглядываться в поисках знакомых, коих, как быстро выяснилось, наблюдалось в преизбытке. Похоже, сегодня бал решили посетить чуть ли не все орденцы из тех, что были приняты при дворе.

Как назло, первой рядом оказалась Линали, ради случая одетая в пышное салатово-белое платье. Пожелав им обоим доброго вечера, она завладела рукой Тикки и немедленно повела его танцевать, со смехом что-то обсуждая по дороге. Аллен, ставший мрачнее тучи, непременно сотворил бы какую-нибудь глупость, если бы в этот момент его не поприветствовал Лави.

Не ответить собрату по несчастью Аллен не смог.

Впрочем, как раз Лави выглядел вполне довольным жизнью, что для Аллена было странно и удивительно. Неужто тот до сих пор не заметил, с кем проводит время Линали?..

Но Лави, смеясь, показал прямо на танцующую пару и проговорил:

\- Похоже, мне следует поблагодарить вашего мужа за оказанную мне услугу.

\- Какую услугу? - осторожно поинтересовался Аллен.

\- Вы не знаете? - изумился бывший книжник. - Вот же заговорщики... Ну что же, поздравьте меня: я вступаю в брак с самой хитроумной женщиной Логрии. Теперь уже точно вступаю - вчера её брат дал на это согласие. Помощь Тикки, конечно, была неоценима.

\- Что он сделал? - спросил Аллен, начиная подозревать плохое. Например, злоупотребление очарованием. С другой стороны, Линали бы вряд ли зашла так далеко...

\- Комуи не давал нам ответа всю неделю, - тем временем начал объяснять Лави. - Что, вообще говоря, беспрецедентно: Линали же уже отказала двоим другим, по закону надо было объявить о помолвке через день, ну максимум через два! Да и поздно было меня признавать неподходящей партией, ухаживание-то было официальным! Но он всё тянул и тянул. И тогда Линали представила ему Тикки. Кстати, вы уж извините, что мы не позвали вас, но Линали решила, что эффект выйдет лучше, если её брату не будет известно, что Тикки уже состоит в браке. Зато Комуи знает, что он вампир: Линали сказала, что он - часть будущих переговоров с Логрусом, и что она познакомилась с ним в ордене. Чёрт, они вчера так флиртовали, что мне приходилось напоминать себе, что это всё розыгрыш... Но видели бы вы лицо Комуи! К концу ужина он явственно решил, что я - меньшее из зол, и наконец нас благословил. - Лави просиял улыбкой. - Так что теперь осталось только выбрать дату венчания!

Облегчение затопило Аллена всего, без остатка. Рассказ Лави не снимал все вопросы – но, пожалуй, опровергал главное подозрение.

\- Поздравляю вас, - искренне сказал Аллен. - Да, Комуи, конечно, чрезмерно печётся о Линали...

\- К счастью, она научилась с этим бороться, - рассмеялся Лави. - Надеюсь только, что её не повысят до генерала так быстро, как вас, иначе придётся нам жить в доме Ли, а вот к этому я ещё совершенно не готов.

\- Меня повышают только потому, что назначили главой логрусского дипломатического корпуса, - пожал плечами Аллен. - Было бы странно, занимай я при этом должность ниже.

\- Да, вот, кстати, - посмотрел на него Лави. - Будете сегодня после вступления представлять Тикки?

\- О да, - глубоко вздохнул Аллен. - Хотя сложно это сделать, когда здесь присутствуют все участники тогдашних событий. - Они оба посмотрели на короля и Линка, стоявшего у трона.

\- Удачи вам, - пожелал Лави. - У меня свои сомнения, но Тикки, по словам Линали, заслужил право на второй шанс. Да и вы бы, наверное, знали уже, окажись он шпионом.

\- Да, - согласился Аллен. - Такое мы быстро раскрываем.

Невысказанный намёк на то, кем был сам Лави, повис в воздухе. Но тут вернулись Линали и Тикки, и необходимость продолжать эту тему отпала.

 

Стоя на одном колене, Аллен смотрел в пол, когда ему вручали приказ о его назначении, скреплённый королевской печатью. И только когда прозвучал вопрос о том, желает ли новоявленный дипломат что-то сказать, он поднял голову - и натолкнулся на взгляд двух пар льдисто-голубых глаз. Так говорить было особенно трудно; но, сглотнув, Аллен мужественно произнёс:

\- С позволения Вашего Величества, я хочу представить ко двору своего супруга, маркиза Тикки Мика.

\- Пусть подойдёт, - безразлично сказал король.

Тикки вышел из ряда придворных, встал за Алленом и молча поклонился согласно этикету.

\- В Логрии нет такого маркизата, - с лёгкой насмешкой заметил король. - Откуда же он?

Тикки ответил сам, хотя формально вопрос был обращён к Аллену. Впрочем, сейчас это особого значения не имело.

\- Из Логруса.

Шелест, поднявшийся среди придворных, был громок почти до неприличия. Никто, кроме вампиров, в Логрусе не жил. Так что о природе Тикки не могло быть двух мнений.

Аллен стеклянным взглядом смотрел вперёд и тихо проклинал дядю, спровоцировавшего раскрытие одной тайны за другой. Сам Кросс, кстати, растворился где-то в толпе, словно это всё его и не касалось.

Пауза явно затянулась. Аллен уже с интересом ждал то ли скандала, то ли болта между лопаток, когда король со скукой в голосе сказал:

\- Что же, остаётся надеяться, что переговоры с Логрусом пройдут так успешно, как Мы рассчитываем. – И взмахом руки отпустил их.

До конца бала Аллен был окружён плотной толпой своих. Это бы грело душу – если бы он был полностью уверен в том, что они тут только ради защиты и из добрых побуждений. Приходилось зорко высматривать, не мелькнёт ли вдруг в чьей-то руке оружие. Тем же занимались и Лави с Линали.

Остаток бала измотал их всех, хотя они больше не танцевали и мало с кем разговаривали.

 

Аллен с Тикки покидали дворец одними из последних, чтобы не дать никакого повода для слухов о том, что они непочтительно сбежали раньше времени. Хотя Аллен был бы рад уйти хотя бы пару часов назад – теперь-то до суда было точно не выспаться.

Карета ожидала их у ступеней, но, поняв, что рядом никого нет, Аллен втянул Тикки в тень колонны и прижал, не давая двигаться.

\- Что… - в первый момент Тикки решил, что на них всё же напали. В этой стране он привык этого ждать постоянно.

Но Аллен приподнялся на мысках и впился в его губы поцелуем. Недобрым словом при этом помянув свой рост, доставшийся ему в наследство точно не от Кроссов. А вот Род тоже была невысокой…

Поняв, что на этот раз уже сам не к месту приплетает сестру, Аллен строго приказал себе выкинуть все мысли из головы и сосредоточиться на действиях. Тем более что Тикки тоже включился в игру - Аллен почувствовал ладонь на затылке, другую - на спине, и мир снова завертелся разноцветным колесом, потому что Тикки не мог не пить кровь даже сейчас.

Ни с кем Аллену ещё так не нравилось целоваться, как с ним. Даже не из-за того, что тот мог привнести как вампир. Может быть, объяснение крылось в том, что раньше Аллен никогда не влюблялся. Он где-то то ли слышал, то ли читал, что это обостряет испытываемые ощущения, но до Тикки не имел возможности проверить.

Одними поцелуями ограничиваться не хотелось, разумеется. Но место и время были неподходящие.

\- Что это с вами вдруг? - усмехаясь, спросил Тикки, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга.

Краснея, Аллен посмотрел на него с вызовом:

\- Что, для супругов это уже стало необычно?

Тикки мазнул его пальцем по кончику носа, продолжая крепко держать другой рукой.

\- С вами - всё необычно. - Стоя так близко, Аллен чувствовал, как бьётся его сердце. - Мне следует понимать это так, что вы наконец отказались от своих бредней?

\- Если вы меня больше не предадите, - прошептал Аллен с горячностью, почти удивившей его самого. - Если же предадите - да поможет вам Бог, Тикки, я ведь уже убил вас однажды...

\- Я помню, - так же тихо ответил тот. - Но я не собираюсь вас предавать.

\- Не только в смысле брачных уз, - поспешил добавить Аллен. - Зачем вы сказали Линали, что можете снова вернуться к прежнему, снова станете тварью?

Тикки нахмурился.

\- Это долгий разговор... Давайте вернёмся домой и продолжим его уже там?

Аллен кивнул.

Но тут у колонны словно из ниоткуда возник Линк.

\- Уокер, хорошо, что вы ещё не уехали, - пробормотал он, старательно не глядя на них обоих. - Вы срочно нужны.

Аллен даже не стал спрашивать, по какому поводу: понятно было, что с ерундой бы Линк за ним и не пришёл.

\- Возвращайтесь тогда один, - со вздохом сказал он Тикки. - В крайнем случае - увидимся на суде.

 

Аллен и Линк познакомились, когда первый уже месяца четыре как служил в ордене. Позади был добрый десяток успешно выполненных миссий, и Аллену начало казаться, что он вполне сможет жить в столице без того, чтобы его раскрыли. Поначалу он этого опасался, да: в конце концов, это вам не замок Кроссов, в жизнь которого соседи не будут вглядываться слишком пристально, это орден, где как раз обучают узнавать тех, кто только притворяется людьми.

Но время шло, а тайна Аллена оставалась тайной. И это вполне его устраивало.

Тем неприятнее было, когда однажды ранним утром в дверь его комнаты в башне постучали, и вошёл молодой человек с длинными светлыми волосами, заплетёнными в косу. Который сухо сказал:

\- Это вы дампир? Я Линк, телохранитель Его Величества, и мне поручено сообщить вам условия следующей миссии.

Как вскоре выяснилось, не только сообщить, но и принять участие. Наверное, это и стало первой зацепкой, по которой Аллен разгадал, кто такой Линк на самом деле: по совести, не было причин посылать обычного королевского телохранителя выполнять обязанности, с его службой не связанные. Даже под предлогом того, что тут замешана политика.

Другое дело, если таким образом знакомили нынешнее поколение Кроссов и Лвелли. Дядя никогда не давал Аллену забыть об ответственности, пришедшей к нему с именем.

Но в тот момент, когда его назвал дампиром кто-то посторонний, он об этом не думал. В тот момент это просто было как ушат ледяной воды на голову.

Однако, как оказалось, то было начало дружбы. Хоть он и не проходил обучения в ордене, Линк не стал, как опасался Аллен, в миссии обузой. И, как ни странно, не пытался говорить с Алленом в презрительном тоне, несмотря на то, что знал, кто он. Позже, когда миссия была окончена, и Линк согласился выпить за неё в "Королевском драконе", Аллен спросил его об этом.

\- Вы крещёный, - последовал ответ. - Я не имею привычки спорить с Господом Богом, когда Он так ясно выразил свою волю.

\- Это... делает вам честь, - только и вымолвил изумлённый Аллен. А потом, окрылённый успехом, пригласил Линка на тренировки в башню - чтобы сравнить арсенал орденцев и королевских телохранителей. А Линк пожал плечами и уточнил, когда именно приходить.

С тех пор их видели вместе много и часто. И Аллену было странно, идя рядом со старым другом и машинально зализывая прокушенную губу, чувствовать, что появление того знаменует какую-то беду.

\- Род Камелот здесь, - понизив голос, сообщил Линк. - Она пришла рассказать, верна ли наша теория про то, как зародились традиции Логруса.

Провидческий дар передавался в роду Кроссов от поколения к поколению, но больше был присущ женщинам. От матери Аллен часто слышал, что, развивай она его в юности, всё сложилось бы по-другому. Но самому ему перепали в лучшем случае крохи предвидения, так что сложно было сказать, имеет ли под собой почву дурное предчувствие, или же Аллен просто не рад видеть сестру.

А он действительно бы предпочёл, чтобы она не приходила. Если бы её не было, всё было бы проще...

Если бы её не было, правда, Аллен не научился бы видеть в тварях людей, но сейчас он этого помнить не хотел.

Род ждала в одном из малых приёмных залов. Картины на стенах и лепнина потолка прочно завладели её вниманием, и она едва взглянула на вошедших логрийцев. Линку пришлось несколько раз позвать её, прежде чем она к ним спустилась.

Род всё ещё носила траур. То простое чёрное платье старинного покроя. И выглядела бледной и взволнованной, но вот это вряд ли имело отношение к трауру.

\- Братик, - кивнула она Аллену. - Давно тебя не видела. Говорят, теперь ты к нам будешь ездить с переговорами? Это интересно, я буду тебя ждать.

\- Благодарю, - поклонился он ей.

\- Ваше Величество, Вам удалось что-нибудь узнать? - мягко напомнил Линк.

\- Что? - посмотрела она на него. - А... Да, разумеется. Мне всегда удаётся то, чего я хочу, разве нет? Конечно, я узнала. Кое-кому ради этого пришлось распроститься с жизнью, но я узнала. - Она говорила так отстранённо, словно была занята мыслями о чём-то совершенно другом. - Надо же, я иногда сама не понимала, как силён был папа. Не знаю, смогла бы я повторить такой долгий и сложный ритуал, который бы делал слово не просто словом... А уж как папа постарался, чтобы нельзя было найти следов, даже если знаешь, что ищешь! Вот что, оказывается, в итоге случилось с родителями Тикки... Но, да, теория оказалась верна. Это папа всё придумал.

Они промолчали, не зная, что сказать. Род сосредоточила холодный взгляд на Аллене и с силой произнесла:

\- Ненавижу!

Он вздрогнул, но, как выяснилось, это относилось не к нему. Род продолжила говорить:

\- Он всех нас обманул. Всё, что он внушал мне с детства, всё, что мы всегда чтили и блюли... это всё ложь! Ему было важно только сбить нас в послушное стадо! Больше его не волновало ничего!

Аллен и Линк обменялись многозначительными взглядами: с одной стороны, в целом реакция была положительная, с другой - кипящая эмоциями королева могла вытворить что-нибудь непредвиденное.

\- Чтобы полностью отбросить этот уклад жизни, - осторожно начал Линк, - Вам придётся предложить какой-то другой. Даже если Вы обратите вспять магию Вашего отца.

\- Да уж, "если", - горько отозвалась Род. - Чего уж легче - отменить результаты ритуала тысячелетней давности, в которые все всё это время верили!

\- И, тем не менее, Вы уже узнали, что этот ритуал был, хотя от Вас это пытались скрыть, - заметил Аллен. - Но Линк прав - подданные Вас не поймут, если Вы отберёте у них эти традиции и ничего не дадите взамен. В конце концов, даже если они и придуманы кем-то, а не сложились самостоятельно, Логрус давно с ними сроднился.

\- Да, наверное... - рассеянно протянула Род. - Мне всё это нужно хорошенько обдумать. Я ещё приду. Позже.

\- Вы собирались дать разрешение на въезд посольства, - спохватился Линк. - И, как обещал, я принёс Вам ограниченное приглашение в Логрию, подписанное королём.

Род кивнула, и обмен бумагами произошёл. После этого она ушла, не прибавив ни слова.

 

Вернувшись домой, Аллен нашёл Тикки в оружейной, мимоходом удивившись выбору места: обычно вампир эту часть особняка своим вниманием не жаловал. Но сейчас он стоял, сцепив руки за спиной, и пристально смотрел на алебарду, где с одного конца было оставлено гнездо для осиновых колов. Аллен поморщился: оружие было старым, не очень, честно говоря, практичным и напоминало о том, что издавна и до последнего диалог с Логрусом вёлся отнюдь не словами.

\- Вас отпустили? - обернулся Тикки. - Надеюсь, это не был вызов на миссию?

\- Нет, - мотнул головой Аллен. - С суда меня никто убирать не думает. А вы, у вас сегодня есть ещё какие-то дела?

\- Никаких.

\- Тогда... - Аллен улыбнулся. - Пойдёмте отсюда, может быть?

При виде Тикки дурное предчувствие, грызшее Аллена изнутри, немного отступило. Вместо этого в жилах разлился знакомый огонь. И, видно, что-то отразилось в глазах, потому что глаза Тикки вспыхнули в ответ.

\- Ну наконец-то, - пробормотал вампир, подступая ближе. - Долго вы отбрасывали свои предрассудки, мальчик из ордена.

\- Я сделал бы это раньше, кабы не рана в живот, - вздохнул Аллен. - Пока она не зажила, не очень удобно было, знаете ли, отбрасывать эти самые предрассудки.

Тикки рассмеялся. Но на всякий случай переспросил:

\- Значит, сегодня не будет, как обычно, споров о том, кто кому принадлежит, и прочих попыток увильнуть?

\- Тикки, - невольно усмехнулся Аллен, - заткнитесь и пойдёмте уже.

\- Не смею возражать, - шутливо поклонился тот.

И было хорошо. Даже лучше, чем ожидал Аллен, а он за последнее время успел нафантазировать всякого.

Потом, перебирая волосы Тикки - Аллену очень нравились его волосы, в Логрии он почти ни у кого не видел вьющихся волос, - он даже подумал, что, пожалуй, совсем не против той жизни, которая у него сейчас устроилась. Конечно, странно будет совмещать дипломатическую службу с охотой в ордене, а человеческие дни с вампирскими ночами, но оно того определённо стоит.

\- Я, кажется, счастлив, - тихо признался он Тикки. Тот фыркнул и поцеловал его в ответ.

А утром они, разумеется, проспали, и разбудил их ругающийся на чём свет стоит Кросс, который заявил, что они должны были быть в башне ещё полчаса назад, и проводил до кареты почти что пинками.

 

Судебное разбирательство началось с опозданием на полчаса, и к тому времени зал был полон и гудел в нетерпеливом ожидании: Аллен всё ещё оставался главной новостью столицы. Против обыкновения, магистр ордена не председательствовал на заседании, поручив это Сокаро. Кросс рассудил, что упрёки по поводу близкого родства слушать не желает, ну а, учитывая репутацию его заместителя, того сложно заподозрить в том, что он благоволит к нечисти.

В чём-то это даже была азартная игра: когда-то, вскоре после назначения Кросса на должность магистра, они даже дрались с Сокаро на дуэли из-за того, что тот сказал, что Мария не имела права рассчитывать на помощь, не избавившись сперва от такого ребёнка. Поединок был тайным, подарил обоим красивые шрамы и никак не разрешил спор. Позже, правда, Сокаро познакомился с Марией, а ещё позже в орден пришёл Аллен. Младший магистр никогда не чинил ему препонов, но и никогда не давал понять, что его мнение как-то поменялось. На тему же Тикки Сокаро высказался, что убьёт его после первой же смерти, но Кросс только пожал плечами.

И всё-таки младший магистр был очень удивлён, когда суд поручили именно ему.

Аллен разделял его чувства, но прямо сейчас ему было не до беспокойства по этому поводу - в конце концов, на ногах пробыл весь вчерашний день и большую часть ночи, так что сейчас просто невыносимо хотел спать. Ложу они занимали втроём, Аллен сидел посередине и мужественно старался не клевать носом, периодически пиная по ноге Тикки, который обычно ложился куда раньше и потому уже откровенно спал на стуле. Когда же сон смаривал и Аллена, ему в бок чувствительно упирался кулак Кросса, вполголоса сетовавшего на то, что сели же ему на шею два недоумка, не умеющие даже держать лицо на публике.

С них действительно не спускали глаз - каждый из троих привлекал свою долю внимания, иногда даже по разным причинам. По-хорошему, их бы в ложе должно было быть четверо, но Клауд Найн накануне взяла отряд и ускакала на миссию. На ворчание Кросса о том, что она пропускает немаловажное для своей будущей семьи событие, она поцеловала жениха в щёку и сказала:

\- Представлений с тобой в главной роли я уже насмотрелась и насмотрюсь ещё. Одним меньше, одним больше – не принципиально.

Гулкий голос Сокаро наконец объявил заседание открытым. Сразу после его слов двое младших посвящённых ввели закованного в кандалы Чао Цзи. Тот шёл, гордо подняв голову... и сбился с шага, не увидев на председательском месте Кросса. Сидевший в ложе магистр удовлетворённо усмехнулся: часть планов Чао Цзи на речь в свою защиту только что явственно потерпела крах.

\- Чао Цзи Хан, вы обвиняетесь в нападении на другого члена ордена, Уокера Кросса, а также во владении и использовании зачарованного оружия, не разрешённого к применению Матерью нашей Церковью, - скучающим тоном сообщил Сокаро. - Признаёте ли вы данные обвинения?

\- Да! - задиристо воскликнул Чао Цзи. - Но я сделал это потому, что...

\- Вам будет дано слово, но позже, - прервал его Сокаро. - Вызываются свидетели...

Один за одним все участники тогдашней миссии, кроме Тикки и Аллена, описали, что увидели в то утро. На этом моменте Кросс окончательно понял, что не ошибся с выбором судьи, и Сокаро на стороне его племянника: каждому из свидетелей тот задавал вопрос про то, было ли, по их мнению, нападение спровоцировано пострадавшим. Все ответили отрицательно.

Но Чао Цзи не понял смысла этой несложной игры. Или, может быть, понял, но не захотел верить. Почти наверняка он не знал ещё, что секрет Аллена перестал быть секретом: новости плохо доходили до камер заключённых, особенно арестованных по такому обвинению.

\- Что вы можете сказать в своё оправдание? - наконец снова посмотрел Сокаро на Чао Цзи. Тот вздрогнул, но быстро нашёлся:

\- Я совершил то, что совершил, в связи с тем, что выяснились обстоятельства, из-за которых я не мог действовать иначе!

\- И что это были за обстоятельства?

Чао Цзи метнул в Аллена ненавидящий взгляд и провозгласил:

\- Уокер и его супруг оказались тварями!

Возникла пауза. Выдержав её, Сокаро переложил судейский молоток из одной руки в другую и кивнул:

\- Мы знаем. Уокер - дампир, по этому поводу указом Его Величества назначен послом в Логрус. Его супруг - дворянин из Логруса, представлен ко двору. Так по какой причине вы напали?

Кросс мысленно поаплодировал себе за то, как расставил все фигуры на этой доске. И, хотя Сокаро говорил с лёгким неудовольствием, словно сомневаясь в решении короля, сам магистр бы не смог лучше сбить спесь с Чао Цзи.

А на того было жалко смотреть. Он выглядел так, словно его ударили, а все заготовленные речи были окончательно забыты.

\- Но... как же... - пролепетал он. - Они же... вели себя как твари...

\- Нападали на людей? - тут же резко спросил Сокаро.

\- Нет, но... они же превращались...

\- Вызывается Линали Ли, - отчеканил Сокаро. - Для объяснения сказанному.

Линали снова поднялась с места и рассказала, что Аллен и Тикки действовали с её позволения и на благо миссии.

После этого суд уже не представлял из себя ничего интересного. Чао Цзи отказался говорить, откуда взял нож, что было печально, но не удивительно: допросами и пытками из него этого тоже не выбили. В конце Сокаро поднял Аллена, и тот подтвердил всё то, что ранее сказали его товарищи, добавив также, что дампиром родился и совершенно точно был им, когда вступил в орден. Озвучив, сколько примерно тварей им убито и сколько из них были вампирами, он сел на место.

Стукнув для привлечения внимания молотком, Сокаро объявил приговор:

\- За совершенные им преступления против устава ордена Чао Цзи Хан навсегда изгоняется из Логрии. Все привилегии, пришедшие к его роду через его службу в ордене, считаются недействительными. Решение окончательно, вступает в силу немедленно, обжалованию не подлежит.

Когда протестующего Чао Цзи увели, Аллен подошёл поблагодарить Сокаро, однако тот не дал ему сказать ни слова, прорычав:

\- Только не думайте, что это значит, что Логрия приняла вашу природу. Не будь вы Кроссом, не будь вы сыном Марии, не играй мы сейчас в переговоры с Логрусом, не будь у вас протекции короля - суд бы прошёл совсем по-другому.

\- Но всё это есть, - заметил Мариан Кросс, вставая рядом с племянником и набивая трубку. - Так что - спасибо за справедливое решение суда, Винтерз.

\- И я также вас благодарю, - поспешил прибавить Аллен.

Сокаро неопределённо хмыкнул, сплюнул и ушёл. Но ощущения победы это не испортило.

 

По дороге домой Аллен дремал, периодически вскидываясь, оглядываясь вокруг, а потом снова роняя голову Тикки на плечо. Тот просто заснул мёртвым сном, едва сев в карету, и ни на какие внешние раздражители не реагировал. Кросс, расположившись напротив, курил и смотрел на них обоих. В какой-то момент Аллен, проснувшись, сфокусировал взгляд на нём и что-то пробормотал.

\- Что? - наклонился вперёд магистр.

\- Вот так я хочу жить, - раздельно сказал Аллен и снова уснул на плече у Тикки.

Кросс усмехнулся, и, пожалуй, в выражении его лица не было недовольства.

По приезду слуги перенесли пару обратно в их спальню.

 

Они проснулись, когда уже стемнело.

Аллен, зевнув, потянулся и с улыбкой посмотрел на Тикки, с озадаченным видом севшего на кровати.

\- Как мы здесь оказались? - спросил вампир.

\- Скорее всего, нас перенесли из кареты, - пожал плечами Аллен.

\- И я не проснулся? - не поверил Тикки.

\- Видимо, ни от кого вокруг не исходило угрозы.

Тикки нахмурился.

\- А должно бы, - пробормотал он. - Я всё ещё вампир, знаете ли.

\- Знаю... - Аллен вздохнул и тоже сел. - Не хочется поднимать эту тему, но, похоже, надо... Так почему вы сказали Линали про то, что покинете столицу?

\- А... - Тикки взъерошил волосы. - Видите ли, мальчик, после того, как я принял участие в вашей миссии вместо вас, я ясно понял, чего вы от меня хотите: чтобы я сделался таким же, как вы. Тоже убивал тех, кого прикажет убить ваш орден.

\- Вы снова упрекаете меня в том, что я убиваю, - напряжённым голосом заметил Аллен. - Что с вашей стороны выглядит, скажем так, лицемерием.

\- Я убиваю тогда, когда мне хочется, - возразил Тикки. - Не тогда, когда мне это приказывают люди. И, да, я даже убивал таких же, как я, но никогда - из-за того, что они такие же, как я. Вам не приходило в голову, что мне может быть противно, что вы истребляете своих, чтобы выслужиться перед людьми?

Аллена передёрнуло.

\- Я человек, - резко сказал он. - Да, может, по крови - только наполовину, но я рождён и воспитан в Логрии. И живу по законам людей.

\- Люди вас воспитали, да, - упрямо мотнул головой Тикки. - Но не пытайтесь себя обмануть: никакой вы не человек. Я много времени за вами наблюдаю и могу сказать, что вы гораздо ближе к нам, чем к ним. И они это знают тоже. Вы слышали, что сказал вам судья? Вас защищает родство и королевское покровительство, и всё. И вы это тоже понимаете, вот и стараетесь стать полезным людям. Даже если это подразумевает убийство своих.

Аллен к тому времени был уже на ногах и сжимал и разжимал кулаки, заставляя себя дать Тикки договорить.

\- Моя служба в ордене - дань преданности моей стране, - сквозь зубы сказал он. - Если для вас эти слова - пустой звук, то, боюсь, я не сумею объяснить вам их смысл.

\- Если Логрус меня изгнал, это не значит, что я больше не предан Логрусу. - Тикки тоже поднялся с кровати. – А Логрии я ничем не обязан – она меня не принимала, если вы вдруг об этом.

\- Вы сами говорили о необходимости компромиссов!

\- Говорил, - кивнул Тикки. – Только пока что эти компромиссы выглядят так: вы не жертвуете ничем, а я должен превратиться в… подобие вас, иначе вы воротите нос.

Аллен глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

\- Я не хочу продолжать разговор с вами в таком тоне.

\- Нет, мальчик. Вы просто не хотите продолжать этот разговор.

\- Вы же не думаете всерьёз, что я откажусь от службы в ордене!

\- А вы же не думаете всерьёз, что я буду молча смотреть, как увеличивается ваш послужной список? – Тикки махнул рукой. – Ваш дядя не солгал – он и впрямь у вас солидный, и это отвратительно!

\- И поэтому вы собираетесь уйти?

\- Может быть. Может быть. – Тикки нехорошо усмехнулся. – Да, я сказал, что вы мне интересны, но не льстите себе – не настолько. Переделывать себя ради этого брака? Да подите вы к чёрту, он того не стоит!

\- Ну и прекрасно, - побледнел Аллен. – Не понимаю, что вы с таким отношением ещё здесь делаете. Лично я, пожалуй, уйду. Думаю, в башне для меня дела найдутся.

Когда он уже вылетал из двери, его нагнал насмешливый оклик Тикки:

\- А я для начала отправлюсь на охоту. Тогда, возможно, в конце ночи наши с вами дела совпадут – мы просто будем хотеть убить друг друга.

 

Аллен в обозначении своих намерений оказался честнее, чем Тикки: он действительно направился в башню ордена, в то время как Тикки просто обернулся летучей мышью и унёсся на окраину города. Там, приняв человеческий облик, он уселся на траву и погрузился в глубокие размышления, невидящим взглядом уставившись перед собой.

И там его и нашла Род, возникшая перед ним лёгкой тенью, почти бесплотным видением. Она больше не носила траур, и платье на ней было жемчужно-серое с белым, со множеством воздушных оборок.

\- Привет, - сказала она, накручивая прядь волос на пальчик.

\- Моя королева, - кивнул Тикки, не слишком удивлённый её появлением.

Род коротко усмехнулась:

\- Да, и это тоже... Но не только, я надеюсь. Тикки, послушай меня, я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что важное...

 

За ночь в башне Аллен успел успокоиться и даже немного усовеститься. По крайней мере, ему показалось, что проблему можно обсудить и более мирным образом, без споров и криков. Нет, понятно было, что от службы в ордене он не откажется, но можно об этом договориться завуалированно, согласившись на ряд уступок. В конце концов, ну куда Тикки пойдёт? Его действительно больше нигде в Логрии не ждут. Отправится исследовать другие страны? Это не в его характере. А в Логрус ему дорога закрыта.

С этими мыслями Аллен и вернулся в особняк.

Как ни странно, Тикки ещё не было. Аллен озабоченно нахмурился: небо уже начинало светлеть, и находиться снаружи вампиру было небезопасно.

Нет, ну самоубийство тоже определённо не в его характере…

Лист бумаги, лежавший на столе в спальне, Аллен заметил не сразу. И руку за ним протянул скорее машинально, не придавая пока ему никакого значения.

Когда он узнал лёгкий почерк Тикки, предчувствие последних дней, о котором он почти забыл, нахлынуло на него с новой силой. Ему быстро нашлось объяснение – стоило только вчитаться в текст.

 _"Милый мальчик!_ \- начиналось письмо. Аллен по привычке вздохнул, увидев обращение, но в этот раз оно было наименьшей из его забот. –   _Я подумал, что будет совсем непорядочно, если я никак вас не предупрежу. Идти в вашу башню мне не захотелось, так что я ненадолго заглянул сюда. Вряд ли вы это письмо не найдёте._

_Похоже, вы с самого начала были правы, и наш брак был пустой затеей. Это ново для меня, я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы брак (не людской, конечно) так распадался. Но мы с вами живём в эпоху перемен, не так ли?_

_Род рассказала мне про то, что эти узы – придуманные. Это их, конечно, не отменяет, так что формально мы с вами остаёмся связаны. Но есть повод пойти наперекор судьбе. Вы должны одобрить: это, по-моему, совершенно в вашем духе._

_Решением Род я больше не изгнанник и в любое время могу вернуться в Логрус. Именно это я и делаю – к тому времени, как вы это прочтёте, я буду уже в родной стране._

_Если Род и я найдём, как прекратить этот брак, вам мы сообщим первому. Если раньше нас нужный способ отыщете вы – дайте знать._

_Благодарю дом Кроссов за гостеприимство._

_Прощайте._

_Тикки, маркиз Мик"._

Дочитав, Аллен аккуратно положил письмо обратно на стол, сел в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. Первым порывом было счесть это шуткой, дурным розыгрышем; но Аллен понимал, что это правда.

Кто бы мог подумать, что их ссора приведёт к такому…

Их глупая ссора.

Внезапно Аллен почувствовал злость: как для Тикки всё было просто, оказывается! Чуть что не устроило – и сразу есть, куда сбежать!

Разум напомнил Аллену, что ещё недавно он думал, что Тикки некуда деться, поэтому придётся принять его условия, и злость пропала, как и не было.

Взамен неё не появилось ничего.

Аллен усилием воли заставил себя встать и снова взять письмо – не для того, чтобы прочесть его второй раз, но для того, чтобы отнести кому-нибудь. Он не был уверен, что хочет переживать этот момент в одиночестве.

На ум сразу пришли несколько имён, и Аллен отстранённо поздравил себя с тем, что ему есть, к кому с этим пойти.

И всё же он выбрал не Линка и не Фо. В конце концов, дело было семейное.

Через пару минут он уже был на пути обратно в башню ордена.

 

Кросс как раз собирался направиться в "Королевский дракон", когда в его кабинет молча и без стука вошёл Аллен. Увидев лицо племянника, магистр выронил бокал, который держал в руках, и тот разбился о каменный пол. Растеклась винная лужа.

\- Что случилось?!

\- Тикки меня бросил. - Аллен протянул дяде письмо. - Вернулся в Логрус и к Род.

\- А. - Кросс выдохнул и начал читать. Аллен тем временем упал в кресло у стола, вытянул ноги и запрокинул голову.

\- Поссорились? - спросил Кросс, дочитав.

\- Накануне вечером, - не стал отрицать Аллен. И вкратце пересказал подробности ссоры.

\- Тогда половина написанного продиктована обидой, - вынес вердикт магистр. - Что у тебя лицо такое, как будто это конец света?

\- Это снова конец неначавшейся жизни, - пожаловался Аллен. - У меня за плечами уже много таких. Кажется, мне вообще не стоит пробовать жить, нужно просто находиться на службе.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь. - Кросс встал за ним и потрепал его по голове. - И, опять же, никто пока не сказал, что это конец. У тебя, между прочим, есть разрешение на въезд в Логрус. Вот и езжай туда. За ним.

\- А есть ли в этом смысл? - безнадёжно спросил Аллен.

Его дядя пожал плечами:

\- Нет, если хочешь просто сдаться, тебе этого никто не запретит. То есть я, конечно, подумаю, что это чуть ли не первый раз в роду, когда кто-то из Кроссов сдаётся, но, право, какие мелочи. И посольство нам нужно так и так, поскольку вопрос войны всё ещё витает в воздухе, и нужно лично убедиться, готовятся ли они к ней. И вот тут, разумеется, тебе не к лицу манкировать своими обязанностями главы дипломатического корпуса, но никогда не поздно тебя разжаловать. Быть может, Его Величество даже согласится назначить взамен нам обоим знакомого принца...

\- Я понял, понял, - вспыхнул Аллен. - Можно не повторять. Я поеду в Логрус. Хотя и скорее по дипломатическим целям, а не чтобы помириться с Тикки.

\- Да пожалуйста, - кивнул Кросс. - Хорошо бы, ты бы ещё в этой поездке оставил свои мысли о том, что для тебя невозможно жить нормально. По-моему, после всех изменений последних лет так думать - уже тоже глупо.

\- Я заметил изменения и благодарен за них. - Аллен выпрямился. - Прошу извинить, если кажется, что это не так.

\- Да нет, не кажется, - качнул головой магистр. - Но Мария слишком за тебя боялась. И как она хотела спрятать тебя от жизни, так и ты продолжаешь прятаться сам, уже без неё. И это тебе тоже не идёт. Никто не любил сестру больше, чем я, но как бы вам всем уже объяснить, что суждения у неё были далеко не всегда безошибочны!

\- Мама была мудрой женщиной.

\- Не во всём. Иначе бы ты не пытался искупить сам факт своего существования. Твой вампир, - Кросс махнул письмом Тикки,  - не прав, кстати. Ты не хочешь выслужиться. Будь оно так, я бы тебя к ордену и близко не подпустил. И твари для тебя не "свои". Но и люди для тебя не "свои", потому что ты нас не подпускаешь.

\- Мне часто сложно понять, к кому я всё-таки принадлежу, ты знаешь, - вздохнул Аллен. - Мне никогда не хотелось быть тварью, но я не всегда могу поверить, что я человек.

\- Пора бы уже определиться, - негромко заметил Кросс. Обращение Аллена на "ты" словно прошло незамеченным. - Не забывай, я-то помню, что тебе тридцать восьмой год идёт. Как бы ты ни выглядел, этого факта не изменить. Или ты задумал время по их счёту вести?

\- Нет, конечно, - мотнул головой Аллен. - У них - века впереди, поэтому они разучились считать минуты. Я так не хочу. Я вообще много что ещё от своей крови не хочу. Мне иногда кажется, что правы те святые отцы, которые говорят, что вампиры - потомки Каина...

\- Да какой Каин, - раздражённо поморщился Кросс, обходя стол и усаживаясь в своё кресло. - Дети как дети. Там был холодный расчёт, а здесь - сплошные непродуманные порывы. Я так понимаю, Тысячелетний был белой вороной среди своих же; но, вместо того, чтобы их воспитывать, он предпочёл создать механизм управления ими.

\- Он не был похож на альтруиста, - усмехнулся Аллен. - Как и мы, впрочем. Мы раскрыли им глаза на правду только потому, что это было выгодно нам.

\- Да, - кивнул Кросс. - Но я не об этом. Я о том, что им по природе свойственно вести себя как детям. Так же считать, что в мире нет ничего, кроме них самих и того, что они желают видеть. И что-то из этого передалось и тебе, между прочим. Ты хоть знаешь, что Линали с год была в тебя влюблена, пока не поняла окончательно, что ты это отказываешься замечать?

\- Что? - растерянно хлопнул глазами Аллен.

\- То, - кивнул Кросс. - У тебя, конечно, есть свои положительные качества, но в излишней проницательности относительно окружающих я тебя никогда не обвиню.

\- Это вы к чему? - с ледяной вежливостью осведомился Аллен. - Что в этом, - он показал на письмо, - виноват я сам?

\- А это ты уже без меня решай, - хмыкнул Кросс. - Главное, иди-ка пока посольство начинай собирать.

 

Через неделю или около того, когда на столицу опускалась ночь, Фо снова принимала знакомого гостя.

\- На этот раз тебе понадобилось меньше года, чтобы обо мне вспомнить, - насупившись, сказала она, когда открыла двери и увидела Аллена. - Ты раскаялся в своём поведении в прошлый раз?

\- Раскаялся, и очень искренне, - низко поклонился он.

\- Хорошо, тогда можешь зайти, - сменила гнев на милость она. - Но лучше думай впредь, что говоришь.

Аллен вошёл в павильон вслед за ней, и двери за его спиной мягко затворились.

Фо посмотрела на него ещё раз, уже при свете ламп, и неодобрительно покачала головой:

\- Ты плохо выглядишь. Я слышала, что ты едешь в Логрус, но неужели это настолько лишило тебя сна и покоя?

\- Нет, - усмехнулся Аллен. - Причина немного более прозаична.

И он объяснил. А она вздохнула и произнесла:

\- Похоже, сегодня одним чаем нам не обойтись. Я достану кальян.

Сделав это, она зажгла ещё и курильницы, и постепенно павильон подёрнулся туманной ароматной дымкой.

Фо налила вино, взяла щипцами горячий уголь с жаровни и бросила на травы, а после протянула трубку Аллену.

\- Прошу, - чуть криво улыбнулась она. - Это должно успокоить тело и то, что вы зовёте душой.

\- Дай-то Бог, - согласился он.

Через полчаса туман клубился и в его мыслях тоже, и потому Аллен лежал на подушках, головой на коленях у Фо, и лёгкие пальчики феи гладили его по волосам.

\- Я избалован судьбой, - сказал он ей. - Даже сейчас - даже сейчас у меня есть возможность всё исправить, потому что я могу отправиться в Логрус. Никто другой сам по себе не может, а я могу. Род написала, что въезд в страну разрешается мне и тем, кого я возьму в сопровождающие.

Фо глубоко затянулась и спросила:

\- И что же тебя в этом не устраивает?

Аллен нахмурился. Блики от ламп плыли в туманном мареве, а насыщенные цвета внутреннего убранства павильона, так не свойственные Логрии, сливались в один.

\- Я еду в Логрус, используя переговоры как предлог. А ведь это опасно. Не только для меня, но и для тех, кто будет со мной. Но какое у меня право подвергать риску других? Я ведь на самом деле еду для того, чтобы заняться своими делами.

\- В одиночку тебе туда тоже было бы глупо соваться, - практично заметила Фо. Расшитые шелка, в которые она была одета, зашелестели, когда она потянулась, а потом забрала трубку у Аллена. – А если бы посольство было не нужно, тебя бы никто и не послал.

\- Да, но…

\- Сделай что-нибудь со своей совестью, - усмехнулась она. – В конце концов, разве это не люди придумали присказку: "В войне и на любви все средства хороши"?

Аллен помолчал, потом тихо спросил:

\- Мы тебе надоели за всё это время?

\- Я терплю, - качнула головой Фо.

\- Меня всегда изумляло то, что ты нас до сих пор не ненавидишь…

Фея рассмеялась:

\- Я не была злым духом изначально и становиться им пока не собираюсь. Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Да, я живу в плену, хотя иногда мои хозяева и пытаются сделать вид, что я почётная гостья. Среди них были и хорошие, и плохие люди, и отношение ко мне у них было разное. Хочу ли я на волю? Да. Но нынешнее существование тоже, как я сказала, терпимо – в конце концов, я сама виновата, что была когда-то неосторожна. Меня может освободить отказ от договора или гибель рода Чанов, но второе я приближать не буду. Может быть, когда-нибудь дождусь первого.

Аллен молча завладел её рукой и прижал к губам.

 

В посольство, помимо Аллена, вошли Линк, Канда и ещё двое воинов из ордена. Дом Ли, только что усыновивший Лави, испросил королевского позволения не посылать никуда ни его, ни Линали в преддверии их свадьбы. Линку это не слишком понравилось: ему казалось, было бы вернее, если бы посольство состояло из тех, кто уже в Логрусе был. Ещё не по душе Линку был отрешённый вид Аллена, словно бы совсем забывшего, что ему вот-вот предстоит провести свой маленький отряд по чужой враждебной стране.

Накануне днём они покинули столицу. К Границе прибыли поздно вечером, чтобы заночевать ещё на своей стороне, а утром перейти на логрусскую. Пока разбивали лагерь, Аллен куда-то отошёл, и Линк последовал за ним.

Он отыскал Аллена у зарослей орешника на самой Границе. Дампир отводил гибкую ветку от лица и смотрел вперёд, чуть склонив голову набок.

\- Думаете, нас там ждут с тем же, с чем в прошлый раз? - спросил Линк, подходя ближе.

Аллен вздрогнул и быстро посмотрел на него.

\- Не слышал, как вы подошли... - пробормотал он. - Что до вопроса - даже не знаю. Хотелось бы верить, что что-то изменилось, но странно думать, что они могут всерьёз отнестись к переговорам. Предыдущие попытки мне вдохновения не прибавили.

Линк пожал плечами.

\- Поведение логруссцев сложнее предугадывать, - сказал он. - Однако, мне кажется, королева пойдёт нам навстречу. Мы многое сделали, чтобы расположить её к себе.

Аллен странно на него посмотрел и ничего не ответил.

\- Пойдёмте спать, - предложил Линк. - Завтра будет трудная дорога.

\- Идите первым, - кивнул Аллен. - Я вернусь буквально через минуту.

Линк видел, что ему хочется остаться одному, и решил ему это позволить. Тем более, что, глянув через плечо через некоторое время, он убедился, что Аллен, как и обещал, идёт следом.

С утра голова у Линка была тяжёлая, как после действия заклинания. Прошло несколько мутных минут, прежде чем он окончательно проснулся и вдруг резко понял, что, скорее всего, они подверглись нападению. Он вылетел из палатки и бросился проверять, что стало с его спутниками.

Но всё было в порядке.

Кроме одного.

Аллена Кросса, как и его вещей, в лагере не оказалось.

Линк схватился за голову, бормоча бессмысленные проклятия и понимая, что сделать ничего не может: документы разрешали въезд только Аллену и его спутникам, без Аллена соваться в Логрус было чистым самоубийством.

По ту сторону Границы насмешливо шелестели листья.

 

Аллен не хотел, чтобы его догнали. Он не знал, станет ли Линк рисковать, устраивая вылазку в Логрус самостоятельно; мог и рискнуть. Именно поэтому Аллен и выбрал тропы – на них ему точно была не страшна никакая погоня.

Забавно, но он никогда раньше не ходил столько именно под Логрусом. Случалось, что пути вели мимо или чуть задевая территорию, но не более. Аллену было интересно, не встретит ли он здесь кого-нибудь из Уокеров-вампиров, о существовании которых говорил Тикки: может быть, они тоже предпочитали те тропы, которые выходили в родную страну, как это было с самим Алленом. Но ему так никто и не встретился. В принципе, при всём многообразии троп, это даже не было удивительно.

Ноги быстро донесли его до дворца, однако он решил, что появляться там до сумерек будет откровенно невежливо, и так оскорблять сестру не стоит. В конце концов, хватало и того, что Аллен пришёл, чтобы попытаться забрать у неё любовника.

Аллен запнулся, додумав эту мысль. Облечённая в слова, она звучала очень непривычно. И не в первый раз он спросил себя, насколько же они могут быть схожи с Род, если даже любят одного и того же мужчину.

Как ни странно, сейчас сравнение с сестрой не раздражало. Тропы вообще успокоили Аллена, заставив немного разжаться ту тугую пружину, в которую, как оказалось, были скручены его нервы. Но решимости добиться своей цели они не убавили – увы, ему действительно далеко было до святого.

Поэтому он дождался нужного времени и вышел во дворце Род. Прямо в тронном зале.

Удивлённые возгласы ещё не успели набрать толком силы, а Аллен уже преклонял колени и сообщал:

\- По приглашению Её Величества королевы Род Логрусской я, Уокер из Логрии, прибыл с целью переговоров меж нашими странами. Прошу принять мои верительные грамоты и признать меня в качестве посланника, каковым я и являюсь.

Рядом чей-то злобный голос прошипел: "Как он посмел явиться вот так, не дав себя схватить снаружи!.."

Фиолетовая ковровая дорожка, на которой стоял Аллен, была новой, а вовсе не той расползшейся, что он видел, когда на троне сидел ещё отец Род. Если украдкой посмотреть по сторонам, то можно было заметить, что многое в убранстве зала поменялось. Похоже, королева не хотела, чтобы что-то напоминало ей о прошедшей эпохе.

Или просто её вкусы не совпадали с отцовскими.

После небольшой заминки Род Камелот рассмеялась.

\- Ты всегда найдёшь, чем удивить, милый Уокер, - сказала она. – Вставай. Мы принимаем тебя как посланника Логрии и объявляем, что теперь ты под Нашей защитой до тех пор, пока не покинешь Логрус.

Аллен поднялся, посмотрел на трон – и пропал.

Нет, не счастливая улыбающаяся Род привлекла его внимание. Хотя она и была изумительно хороша в своём белоснежном, расшитом жемчугом платье, шедшем ей куда больше траурного.

Аллен не мог оторвать взгляд от ступеней трона.

На которых сидел Тикки.

Первым, о чём подумал Аллен, было: тот ведь никогда не носил белого в Логрии. Тикки обычно ходил в чёрном, изредка – в тёмно-зелёном. Но сейчас на нём был костюм, парный костюму Род, тоже полностью белоснежный, вплоть до короткого плаща, и украшенный жемчугом. И Тикки тоже очень шло. У него отросли волосы за тот месяц, что Аллен его не видел, и тёмные пряди и смуглая кожа на диво хорошо контрастировали с цветом одежды. Он выглядел расслабленным и довольным жизнью.

Тикки посмотрел прямо в глаза гостю из Логрии и улыбнулся. И Аллен почувствовал, как у него закружилась голова.

 

Обмен официальными формулами прошёл для него как в тумане. Аллен знал, что сейчас они всё равно не будут обсуждать ничего важного, и отвечал механически, не сводя взгляда с Тикки. Внутренний голос тихо ругался, указывая, что это не пройдёт незамеченным, и в конце концов Аллен посмотрел на Род, пытаясь понять, как же ему с ней бороться.

На лице Род было понимание. И Аллен поразился тому, как она изменилась с их первой встречи. Как они помогли ей измениться. Но выражение её лица быстро стало зло-озорным, и Аллен потупил глаза, мысленно соглашаясь с тем, что не ему судить и оценивать её хоть в чём-то. Противно засосало под ложечкой: Род не собиралась увиливать, Род всё же принимала эти переговоры всерьёз, а значит, он не имел права их сорвать, что, учитывая настоящую цель его визита, было практически нереально.

Впрочем, кажется, то же можно было сказать и об этой самой цели… Тикки, судя по всему, вполне устраивало его место у трона Род. В конце концов, именно оно с самого начала ему и должно было принадлежать. Если бы только Аллен не помешал.

"Но я помешал, – он упрямо поджал губы. – И теперь у меня столько же прав, сколько у неё".

Он очнулся от размышлений, когда Род сказала:

\- Что до составления официальных бумаг, то здесь я поручу тебя, милый Уокер, заботам моего кузена. – Сердце Аллена пропустило удар, но догадка оказалась неверна. – Сирил?

Из толпы придворных по правую руку вышел мужчина – такой же смуглый и золотоглазый, как и все, в ком текла королевская кровь. Он смотрел на Аллена с нескрываемым высокомерием, и тому отчего-то показалось, что это именно он недавно возмущался тем, что Аллен не дал себя схватить.

\- Его Светлость герцог Сирил Камелот, - представила Род. – Он… был опорой трона для Нашего отца и теперь стал опорой для Нас. Гордись, Уокер, Логрии в твоём лице оказана великая честь!

Благодаря сестру, Аллен старательно держал лицо. Род была в этот раз добра: своими словами она честно предупредила его, что перед ним те самые традиционалисты, которых создал Тысячелетний и которые всеми силами будут продолжать его политику. Видно, не самым лучшим образом обстояли дела у королевы, раз она была вынуждена терпеть эту "опору трона"…

Но при этом она ясно дала понять Аллену, к кому не следует поворачиваться спиной. Похоже, Род быстро врастала в игры власти. Вот если бы ещё пришла она в них, имея какую-то поддержку, а не полагаясь только на собственную силу, всё было бы совсем замечательно.

Хотя, может, и нет. Может, тогда бы она просто никого в Логрии слушать не стала.

Но что теперь гадать – всё уже получилось так, как есть. И Аллен вышел из тронного зала вслед за Сирилом Камелотом, на всякий случай держа руку рядом с эфесом меча.

 

За следующие две ночи он ни разу не видел Тикки и только один раз – Род. Она заглянула к Сирилу в кабинет, с отсутствующим видом пожелала им удачи в работе с документами и тут же исчезла. Сирил неодобрительно покачал головой и пробормотал:

\- Тысячелетний бы проверил все бумаги сам…

Аллен предпочёл сделать вид, что не расслышал. Он не был уверен, что Род настолько сильно не заботят дела королевства, как она пытается показать, но, так или иначе, никакой возможности ей помочь у него не было. И он уже понимал по поведению Сирила: война действительно будет. Несмотря на то, что тот вроде бы проговаривал с ним условия заключения мирного договора меж странами, Аллен слишком хорошо был во всём этом подкован, чтобы не видеть, что Сирил делает это откровенно спустя рукава. Он просто тянул время и чего-то ждал. В лучшем случае – когда Аллен уедет. В худшем – возможности спровоцировать конфликт, дабы получить повод к войне. Поэтому Аллен следил за каждым своим словом и шагом и уходил на тропы, стоило ему только остаться одному.

Именно поэтому ему и удалось продержаться целых две ночи. В течение которых он даже не помышлял о том, чтобы найти Тикки: сейчас, на месте, он мог только корить себя за то, что купился на слова Кросса и подумал, что личные цели можно будет хоть как-то совместить с дипломатическими, не став при этом государственным изменником.

Но потом две ночи кончились, и с ними кончилось терпение тех, кто пытался поймать его в ловушку.

Вампиры всё-таки совершенно не умели ждать…

На третью ночь совместных обсуждений Сирил Камелот вызвался проводить Аллена до отведённых ему покоев, и отказаться от этого предложения не получилось. И логрийца совершенно не удивило, когда за первым же поворотом галереи они встретились с группой логрусских дворян, среди сощуренных глаз которых он увидел как минимум две пары золотистых.

\- Я давно хотел узнать, - приятным дружелюбным тоном начал Сирил, - как именно различаются школы фехтования при нашем и вашем дворах. Не хотите ли составить мне компанию в небольшом тренировочном поединке?

\- Не думаю, что это будет уместно, - ответил Аллен, настороженно поглядывая на ловящих каждое их слово тварей. – Мы с вами – должностные лица, и любое случайное ранение может отрицательно сказаться на нашей общей задаче.

\- О, ну что вы, мы оба навряд ли настолько неумелы, чтобы допустить случайное ранение, - промурлыкал Сирил. – Могу дать вам слово – от меня вам вреда не будет. Не сомневаюсь, что и от вас вреда не будет мне.

\- И всё-таки предпочитаю отказаться, - сказал Аллен, взвешивая, что лучше: нанести обиду уходом на тропы или остаться и постараться выпутаться из ловушки без потерь.

Сирил вздохнул.

\- Не думал, что логрийцы настолько нерешительны, - пожаловался он. – А если так? Я заметил, как вы смотрели на фаворита нашей королевы, и считаю это неприемлемым. Вы согласитесь драться, если я пообещаю не поднимать эту тему в тронном зале?

Аллен выпрямил спину.

\- Мне не в чем упрекнуть себя в своём поведении по отношению к Тикки, - отчеканил он. – Я видел его только в присутствии королевы и придворных.

\- Вы зовёте его просто по имени?.. – приподнял брови Сирил. – Откуда вы его знаете?..

Похоже, перипетии своей личной жизни Род всё же удалось сохранить в тайне от "верных слуг". Аллен успел порадоваться, что хотя бы этого оружия у них в руках нет, - и удар перчаткой по щеке застал его врасплох.

\- Впрочем, всё это не так важно, - заключил Сирил, тонко улыбаясь. – Ну вот теперь-то вы понимаете, что от поединка вам не отвертеться? Иначе, боюсь, придётся вам прослыть трусом.

Аллен прикрыл глаза и проклял всё на свете.

\- До первой крови, герцог, - сказал он, доставая меч. Посеребрённое лезвие мягко мерцало в лучах луны, лившихся из узких окон. У Аллена с собой был припасён ещё кинжал – тот самый, с заключённым в нём солнечным светом; но это уже было на крайний случай.

\- Какая ещё кровь? – рассмеялся Сирил Камелот, принимая из чужих рук бронзовый гладий. – Я же говорил вам – никакого вреда меж нами двумя в этом поединке не будет.

Аллен молча кивнул и приготовился отражать атаку.

 

Для существа, не особенно пользующегося мечом, Сирил фехтовал очень даже недурно. Он двигался быстрее Аллена, и то, что его меч был короче, ему, казалось, совсем не мешало.

Однако же Аллен был значительно опытнее. Он сразу заметил, что для Сирила фехтование – забава, и ему никогда не доводилось применять его в реальном бою. Скорее всего, он и обучился-то из прихоти, только чтобы занять свободное время, и вовсе не собирался когда-либо защищать так свою жизнь. Аллен мог бы легко его обезоружить в первые несколько минут.

Но он не спешил. Было ясно, что поединок – только часть плана, так что Аллен зорко смотрел по сторонам, ожидая подвоха.

И, конечно, дождался: со стороны зрителей кто-то кинулся, норовя попасть в бок, и Аллен быстро сместился с линии движения, так, что нападавший пролетел мимо. Чтобы не искушать судьбу, логриец тут же выбил гладий из рук Сирила и приставил острие собственного меча к его горлу, сухо прокомментировав:

\- По-моему, ваших товарищей успел утомить наш поединок, и его пора заканчивать. Думаю, вы не станете спорить, что я победил?

Только внезапная усмешка на губах герцога и предупредила его о следующем нападении. Аллен упал на пол, едва избежав удара, и, перекатившись на спину, вслепую рубанул мечом. Кто-то зашипел от боли.

А после этого они набросились на него все скопом.

Аллен хотел было сбежать на тропы, но кто-то – скорее всего, Сирил – призвал живую тьму, и, хотя это было далеко не так страшно, как у Род, переходу это мешало. Оставалось драться; и Аллен вытащил кинжал, отмахиваясь им от желающих подобраться поближе и молясь, чтобы получилось всё-таки никого не убить.

Он не хотел давать повод Логрусу объявить Логрии войну. Всё-таки не хотел.

Но тварей было слишком много даже для Аллена, ограниченного ещё своим нежеланием убивать, которое его противники совершенно не разделяли. Похоже, их вполне устраивал и вариант того, что войну объявит Логрия.

"Но этого не будет, - мысленно возразил Аллен, понимая, что вслух всё равно бесполезно. – Мы не станем этого делать, даже если меня убьют. Я лучше в последний момент прорвусь-таки на тропы, чтобы моё тело никогда не нашли, чем послужу casus belli".

Видно, зря он это подумал: в ту же секунду в спину вонзились чьи-то когти, и, когда они проворачивались в ране, Аллен поймал взгляд золотистых глаз под светлыми вьющимися волосами. Вампир хихикнул и отскочил, и логриец тяжело опустился на колени. На мгновение все замерли – но, когда твари уже приготовились к последнему нападению, а Аллен собрал все силы, чтобы уйти на тропы, раздался гневный голос:

\- Какого чёрта здесь происходит?! Уокер под защитой королевы, кто посмел на него напасть?!

Повернув голову, Аллен увидел Тикки - с лицом, перекошенным от ярости. На душе стало так легко, что логриец понял: крови он потерял очень много. Тикки уже стоял рядом с ним, всё в том же тоне вопрошая:

\- Ну? Что скажете? Или вы и на меня наброситесь? Сирил, и вам на это хватит совести?

Герцог Камелот, сложив руки на груди, одарил Тикки тяжёлым взглядом.

\- Вы слишком много времени провели среди людей, брат мой, - сказал он. – Вы сейчас говорите, как один из них, а не один из нас.

\- Ничего, - тряхнул кудрями Тикки. – Моей королеве всё во мне нравится, а мнение остальных для меня не так уж важно. Я забираю Уокера. Надеюсь, мешать мне не станут.

Действительно – не стали. И, когда они оказались отделены от его несостоявшихся убийц поворотом, Аллен, бережно несомый на руках Тикки, наконец позволил себе потерять сознание.

 

Когда Аллен пришёл в себя, на секунду ему показалось, что последние месяцы ему приснились, и сейчас он в том трактире, в котором первый раз согласился заночевать в одной комнате с Тикки. Запах вишнёвого табака подтверждал, что тот находится рядом, и иллюзия была бы почти полной, не чувствуй логриец, что лежит на пуховой перине, которой место только в королевском дворце.

Аллен открыл глаза и убедился, что находится в покоях, назначенных ему Род: роскошных, увешанных гобеленами и лишённых окон. Сидевший в кресле Тикки оторвался от изучения меча с чёрным лезвием, что лежал у него на коленях, и сказал:

\- Очнулись? Хорошо.

Аллен не ответил. Он смотрел на Тикки и не знал, с чего начать. Удивлённый его молчанием, тот задрал бровь и спросил:

\- Мальчик, почему вы здесь один? Думаете, у Род хватит времени всегда следить за вашей спиной? Я вот, даже зная, когда именно вы должны уйти от Сирила, едва не опоздал сегодня.

Аллен тут же занял оборону:

\- Я не просил меня опекать. И не хотел подвергать риску кого-то ещё.

Тикки прижал руку ко лбу:

\- И после этого вы ещё обвиняете нас в непродуманности действий? Даже я могу сказать вам, что это безрассудство - считать, что вы справитесь со всем двором, если вдруг придётся!

Аллен опустил глаза на свою полурасстёгнутую рубашку, из-под которой выглядывали бинты, благодаря которым остановилось кровотечение. Не приходилось сомневаться, кого следует благодарить за перевязку.

\- Какая вам разница, - тихо и зло пробормотал он. - Вы, кажется, ясно выразили своё ко мне отношение в том письме, и вам бы только радоваться, если я возьму и исчезну с вашей с Род дороги.

\- Что за ерунда! - возмутился Тикки. - Разве я где-то написал, что желаю вам зла? Да, я вернулся домой, но это не значит, что я стал вас ненавидеть!

\- Вернулись домой? - подхватил Аллен, резко вскинувшись. Движение отозвалось болью, но он не обратил на неё внимания. - Вы это так называете? Неужели стыдно признать, что бросились к Род, едва она вас поманила? А я ведь говорил, что именно так и будет, хотя вы пытались отрицать!

Тикки побагровел от гнева, но усилием воли взял себя в руки.

\- Да, вы оказались правы, а я нет, - подтвердил он почти спокойно. - Но, мальчик, стоит ли так невежливо на это указывать, когда обращаетесь к единственному, кто может дать вам добровольно кровь? Или вы хотите регенерировать самостоятельно?

\- Может, и хочу, - с вызовом ответил Аллен. Но по его лицу крупными каплями стекал пот, и Тикки, сняв меч с колен и прислонив к креслу, встал, пересел на кровать и сказал:

\- Не глупите. Вы так ещё неделю не выздоровеете, Джасдеро хорошо вас подранил.

Склонившись над Алленом, он обнажил горло, и тот с новой силой почувствовал обиду на то, что последние месяцы не были сном, и это уже не может быть романтическим жестом. Но тот момент был безвозвратно упущен, и Аллен просто отворотил голову. Тикки нахмурился и стиснул его плечо.

\- Берите, пока дают, - с нажимом произнёс он.

\- Не трогайте меня, - сквозь зубы процедил Аллен. - И завяжите воротник, я не буду вас пить.

\- Я могу вас заставить, - пригрозил явно оскорбившийся Тикки.

\- Попробуйте!

Несколько секунд они прожигали друг друга горящими взглядами, и Аллен ужасно хотел, чтобы они так и остались в этом положении: ему было холодно, и близкое присутствие Тикки согревало отнюдь не в фигуральном смысле.

И притом это так Аллена злило, что он оттолкнул бы Тикки, если бы в глазах не темнело и без лишних движений.

Наконец вампир отодвинулся.

\- Как хотите, - поджав губы, сказал он. - Коли я настолько вам опротивел, не буду больше навязывать своё общество. Мои слуги будут охранять вас из теней, ну а вы - вы сидите тут один, если так угодно.

И он ушёл почти сразу, задержавшись только, чтобы забрать меч. Аллен без сил распростёрся на подушках, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас упустил и возможность быстро оправиться от раны, и возможность помириться. Учитывая, что ради второго он сюда и приехал, это было почти что смешно.

На этот раз Аллену удалось забыться сном, не потеряв сознания.

Он так и не понял, приснился ему или нет тихий женский шёпот: "Но ты ему ведь не скажешь, правда, Тикки? Обещай, что не скажешь! Обещай!..".

 

Тикки вернулся через несколько часов, держа в одной руке золотое блюдо, а в другой - трепыхающегося ястреба.

\- Вы его выпьете, - не терпящим возражений тоном заявил вампир, разбудив Аллена. - Я его подержу, но вы выпьете, даже если мне придётся засунуть вам его в глотку.

\- Успокойтесь, таких мер не понадобится, - Аллен осторожно приподнялся и сел на постели. - Давайте его сюда.

На колени ему тяжело опустилось блюдо. Тикки опять был совсем рядом, зажав ястреба под мышкой, не давая тому пускать в ход ни клюв, ни когти. Аллен вонзил зубы в подставленную шею, с иронией думая о том, что потом у него будет полный рот перьев.

И это было далеко не то же самое, что кровь человека - или вампира, если уж на то пошло. Но это было лучше, чем ничего.

Когда птица была мертва, Тикки уронил её на блюдо и внимательно посмотрел на Аллена. На лицо того возвращались краски, а у рта на кровь действительно налипли перья. Тикки подцепил одно пальцем и снял.

\- Вы выглядите как ребёнок или сумасшедший, мальчик, - с жалостью сказал он. - Что совсем не подобает вам по происхождению - по обеим его линиям.

Аллен выплюнул перья и вытер рот ладонью. Подождав ответа и не дождавшись его, Тикки пожал плечами и встал, собираясь уйти.

\- Ах да, - обернулся он уже у выхода, балансируя блюдом на пальцах. - Я совсем забыл. - Он хлопнул по ножнам на бедре. - Когда ушёл, я не вернул вам меч. Полагаю, самое время это сделать?

\- Оставьте себе, - глядя на свои руки, сказал Аллен. - Это был подарок.

\- А ещё это было фамильное сокровище, - напомнил Тикки. - Подозреваю, оно не должно было покидать дом Кроссов.

\- Оставьте себе, - повторил Аллен.

Тикки пожал плечами и ушёл.

 

Без окон плохо определялось время, но, кажется, Род пришла где-то перед рассветом. Аллен не заметил, когда именно она появилась. Просто в какой-то момент кресло уже стояло у кровати, и королева занимала его, нецарственно подобрав под себя ноги и облокотившись на ручку.

\- И что он так над тобой хлопочет, я ему уже выговор за это сделала!.. - пробормотала она, глядя в глаза младшему брату. - И ты вот что капризничаешь, как маленький, а, милый мой братик?

\- Ваше Величество, - прошептал Аллен. Его лихорадило.

Род с досадой отмахнулась.

\- Не издевайся, а то введёшь меня в искушение нарушить обещание тебя не убивать. Хотя, кого нынче волнуют такие обещания… Я вот взяла слово с Сирила, что через него тебе вреда не придёт, но это ему совершенно не помешало организовать покушение чужими руками. А я-то думала, что это должно бы входить в клятву… Я сильнее каждого из них, ты же знаешь это, братик? И пятерых вместе – тоже. И десятерых. Но их больше, и я не хочу противостояния, в котором погибнет столько родных мне по крови строптивцев. Почему они просто не хотят понять, что я права, братик?

\- Вы – новое, - хрипло ответил Аллен. – Они не привыкли к тому, что Вы хотите навязать, потому что меняться всегда трудно всем, и вам, и нам. Вам нужны сторонники, которые Вас поддержат. Потому что Ваши противники – сложившаяся сила, а Вы идёте против течения, по которому они привыкли плыть.

\- Сторонники… - задумчиво протянула Род. – Их так мало пока, так мало тех, кому я могу доверять. И так много – тех, кому не могу. – Она наклонилась поближе и заговорщицки прошептала: - Братик, а ты не хочешь встать на мою сторону? Я бы тебя приняла.

Аллен сглотнул, глядя в мерцающие в темноте золотистые глаза.

\- Ваше Величество, я принадлежу Логрии, а не Логрусу…

\- А если я предложу награду? – она обеими локтями уже опиралась на кровать, и её губы были теперь совсем у уха Аллена: - Я тебе его не отдам, милый мой, любимый мой братик, это правда… Но я могу поделиться. Хочешь ли ты сесть на ступени у моего трона рядом с ним? Тебе может понравиться.

\- Род…

\- Ну наконец ты вспомнил, как меня зовут, - выдохнула она ему в ухо. – Так что, ты согласен? Скажи мне, что ты согласен!

Аллена пробрала дрожь. Пусть Род Камелот и не была всевластной королевой в своей стране, но она была могущественным существом, легко способным оборвать жизнь того, кто откажется выполнять её прихоть. А именно это он и собирался сделать.

\- Ваше Величество, я не предатель. Я вернусь в Логрию, когда переговоры с Логрусом будут окончены.

Род замерла и несколько секунд совершенно не шевелилась. Аллен, затаив дыхание, ждал, как она отреагирует.

\- Ты мне не поверил? – наконец спросила она. – Про Тикки?

\- Мне действительно сложно поверить, что Вы настолько пойдёте против своей натуры, - вежливо ответил Аллен. – Но это в любом случае не имеет значения. Я не останусь здесь.

Снова пауза – а потом Род рассмеялась, громко и зло.

\- И ты ещё советуешь мне искать сторонников! – бросила она. – Когда сам не хочешь меня поддержать, ты, самый близкий мне по крови!

\- Мне жаль, - пробормотал он искренне. – Я сделал бы это, будь я логруссцем, Ваше Величество. Но всё, что я могу, это не идти на поводу у Ваших противников и не сообщать, что здесь мне был причинён какой-то вред.

Род устало вздохнула.

\- Это только оттянет неизбежное, братик, - сказала она. – Я хочу менять то, что наделал папа, и мне неинтересно воевать с вами, но им это нужно. И когда они этого от меня потребуют, я не смогу отказать, не развязывая боя. Пока они опасаются, медлят, пытаются вынудить вас самим объявить нам войну, но скоро это кончится. Я думала, этого не будет ещё века два, но вместо этого мы станем сражаться уже сейчас. Уходи. Тебе больше нечего здесь делать, увы. И лучше ты уйдёшь сейчас, чем тебя снова будут пытаться убить.

Миссия, порученная Аллену, на этих словах окончательно и с треском провалилась. Но, впрочем, к тому всё и шло.

\- Хорошо, - сумрачно согласился Аллен. - Как только поправлюсь…

\- Нет, - перебила его Род. – Я велю Тикки отвезти тебя к Границе этим вечером. Иначе за твою безопасность я не ручаюсь.

Аллену оставалось только скрепя сердце принять её решение.

 

Тикки пришёл через несколько часов. За это время Аллену один раз приносили на поздний ужин сырую оленью печень, и это ещё немного помогло восстановить силы, но до полного выздоровления было всё так же далеко.

\- Вставайте, - сказал вампир. – Солнце сядет через полчаса, и мы немедленно выедем.

И сам помог подняться и дойти несколько шагов до сложенной на табурете верхней одежды.

\- Я лучше дойду один тропами, - возразил Аллен, застёгивая колет и опоясываясь мечом. – Так будет безопаснее.

\- Только не когда вы едва ходите, - нахмурился Тикки. – Нет уж, я отвезу вас сам. Ваш выбор – пообещать, что вы не попытаетесь сбежать, или смириться с тем, что я оглушу вас, чтобы доставить в бессознательном виде.

\- Господи, что вы так драматизируете! – вспыхнул Аллен.

Но Тикки был неумолим:

\- Обещаете? Иначе наш разговор закончится прямо сейчас.

\- Обещаю, - кивнул логриец. – Вы довольны?

\- Нет, - пожал плечами Тикки. – Доволен я буду, когда вы окажетесь по ту сторону Границы. Но для начала – неплохо.

Аллен метнул на него быстрый взгляд, покоробленный такой формулировкой. Но Тикки сам ещё злился за оказанный ему приём, так что притворился, что ничего не заметил. Просто подставил плечо и помог пройти по всем коридорам дворца наружу. Сумерки быстро сгущались, и Тикки удовлетворённо произнёс:

\- Можем немедленно отправляться.

Аллен только хотел спросить, как именно это предполагается сделать, если ему не хватит сил добраться до Границы даже в облике животного, когда из самой глубокой тени выступило… нечто. У него не было определённой формы, пока Тикки не засмеялся и не сказал:

\- Выгляди как обычно, Фэй. Так будет удобнее.

И нечто обернулось вороным конём, настолько красивым, что было не отвести глаз.

\- Келпи, - понял Аллен.

\- Да, - улыбнулся Тикки. – Подарок от тех, кто надеется через меня снискать расположение Род. Что ничуть не умаляет достоинств Фэя. Вы не почувствуете ни одного ухаба, мальчик.

Келпи не был осёдлан. Но он в этом и не нуждался – хребта у него не было. Единственным, на чём это сказалось, было то, что вампир закинул на спину сумку, которую иначе бы приторочил к седлу.

Фэй опустился перед Тикки на колени, и тот легко сел верхом, тут же подняв и усадив перед собой Аллена. Последнее случилось так быстро, что тот не успел воспротивиться, а через секунду келпи уже мягко стелился по дороге, галопируя во много раз быстрее, чем любая лошадь.

\- Успокойтесь, - выдохнул Тикки, наматывая на одну руку поводья, а другой придерживая Аллена за талию. – Он целиком и полностью послушен моей воле. Скоро вы будете в Логрии.

Аллена волновала не столько покорность келпи, сколько близость его хозяина. Тикки словно нарочно измывался, дразня тем, чего быть уже не могло. И Аллену пришлось напомнить себе, что вампиры обычно не слишком способны на такую многоходовую последовательность, и это скорее просто особенность его характера… та же самая, что позволила ему флиртовать с Алленом в то время, как он совершал свой подвиг, чтобы получить руку Род.

Подтверждая его мысли, Тикки обнял его сильнее и, наклонив голову, прошептал совсем над ухом:

\- Всё-таки не стоило нам с вами возвращаться в столицу Логрии. Это всё изменило.

\- Разве только приблизило. – Аллен смотрел прямо перед собой. – Некоторые вещи были неизбежны – как эта война. – "И как то, что я влюбился? – спросил он себя. – Сейчас я сам не знаю, что же меня так привлекло. Или так хотелось, чтобы от меня в итоге отказались?"

\- Возможно. – Дыхание вампира щекотало Аллену шею, но он не придавал этому правильного значения, пока тот не сказал: - Но мне жаль, что я так и не сумел вас понять. К счастью, для этого есть и другие, более привычные мне способы.

\- Тикки, - глаза Аллена расширились. – Не надо!

Но вампир уже прижимал обе его руки к телу, не давая двигаться. Губы с нежностью скользнули по коже, и Тикки, усмехаясь, проговорил:

\- Мальчик, что вы так? Всё в силе, я вас этим не подчиню. И выпью немного, просто, чтобы считать хотя бы основное. Вы же мне так почти ничего о себе и не рассказали, кроме того, что при невесте вашего дяди. Даже о том, откуда у вас шрам. Не сопротивляйтесь – вы всё равно ещё сейчас слишком слабы.

Аллен прекрасно понимал, что тот хочет сделать: прочесть по крови его мысли и чувства. То, что лежало поверху, и правда таким образом легко узнавалось, сам Аллен когда-то давно таким образом узнал, зачем на самом деле Тикки был послан в Логрию, потому что именно об этом Тикки в момент смерти и думал. Притом как таковой цели прочесть у Аллена тогда не было, это случилось просто заодно.

А если пить именно для этого, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы узнать… Аллен помнил, о чём думал только что, и понимал, что за чувства прочтёт Тикки.

И то, что ему станет известно вот так вот, было унизительно и глупо.

Но вампир не слушал возражений – он уже пил. И Аллен, кусая губы, обмяк в его руках, ненавидя его в этот миг так же сильно, как любя.

Тикки и правда забрал довольно немного крови. Но больше ему было и не надо. Молчание, и то, как он отодвинулся, почти отпустив Аллена, всё тому сказало. Так они и скакали дальше – келпи, равнодушный к их эмоциям, выполнял данную ему задачу и нёс их к Границе.

Наконец Тикки произнёс:

\- Я не знал. И вы действительно приехали сейчас… ради меня?

\- Это была неумная мысль, я уже понял, - сдержанно ответил Аллен, сгорая со стыда.

\- Это у вас поведение было неумное, - в голосе Тикки неожиданно прорезалась злость. – По которому было не догадаться, что вам нужно! Если вы хотели поговорить, что вы меня гнали всё время?

\- Это было уже бесполезно.

\- Я смотрю, вы это решили, даже не спрашивая моего мнения!

Аллен извернулся в его руках и посмотрел в глаза:

\- А что, вы сейчас скажете, что я неправильно всё понял, и вы вовсе не счастливы с Род?

Тикки набрал в грудь воздуха… и выдохнул, ничего не сказав.

\- Вот именно, - кивнул Аллен и снова отвернулся.

\- Вам следовало сказать мне всё много месяцев назад, - тем не менее, упрямо произнёс Тикки. – Я не думал, что для вас это серьёзно. Я думал, что всё как раз наоборот.

\- Что только показывает, насколько по-разному мы смотрим на вещи.

\- Помолчите, - ровно произнёс Тикки. – А то вам шею свернуть хочется.

Остаток пути они проделали в молчании. К счастью, им было уже и недалеко.

 

Когда они уже были у Границы, с логрийской стороны, скинув чары незаметности, показалась чья-то фигура. Тикки напрягся было – но узнал Линка.

\- Вы, - кивнул он. И понял, что имени всё-таки не помнит. – Друг… Уокера.

\- Друг Аллена, - согласился тот. – Моё имя Линк.

\- Хорошо, тогда вам я его и передам. – Тикки спрыгнул с келпи и поставил на ноги Аллена.

\- А вы не возвращаетесь? – спросил Линк. Он так и не знал, что именно произошло между супругами: было понятно, что что-то случилось, но Аллен отмалчивался.

\- Нет, я теперь в Логрусе, - покачал головой Тикки. И легонько толкнул Аллена в спину, так, что тот шагнул через незримую линию Границы. – Ну вот, ваш посланник возвращён вам обратно.

\- Да. – Линк подступил ближе, ловя взгляд Аллена. Но тот упорно отводил глаза. И тогда Линк, не меняя выражения лица, занёс руку. Наверное, первоначально он хотел дать пощёчину, но пальцы сами собой сжались в кулак, и получившийся удар сшиб Аллена с ног. Тикки присвистнул, но на помощь не бросился.

Аллен, держась за скулу, поднялся на ноги и сухо сказал:

\- Я заслужил.

\- И не только это, - звенящим от ярости голосом сказал Линк. Кинул быстрый взгляд на Тикки и продолжил: - Я бы придушил вас за вашу эскападу, но уступлю это почётное право вашему дяде. Магистр Кросс ждёт вашего возвращения с нетерпением.

\- Передайте мои наилучшие пожелания магистру, - напомнил о своём присутствии вампир. – И, наверное, вам пригодится вот это? – Он достал из сумки пакет с документами. – Все формальности в этом посольстве были соблюдены, что подтверждается этими бумагами. Ловите!

Линк поймал пакет, и Тикки, кивнув на прощанье, вместе с келпи растворился в темноте.

\- Пойдёмте, - не глядя на Аллена, сказал королевский телохранитель. – Чем скорее мы окажемся в столице, тем лучше.

 

Недели через полторы, когда скандалы поутихли и Логрия мрачно готовилась к войне, Аллен снова курил кальян у Фо. В последнее время он стал заходить к ней чаще, потому что и Линк, и Кросс ясно дали ему понять, что подождут, пока он поумнеет, а потом уже захотят его видеть. И только фее было совершенно всё равно.

\- Но в итоге всё оказалось впустую, - проговорил Аллен, выдыхая тяжёлый сладкий дым. – Я не вернул Тикки, и теперь мы – по разные стороны фронта.

\- Что поделать, - философски пожала плечами Фо. – Все земные существа не могут без войн, похоже. Тебе остаётся только с достоинством встретить свою судьбу.


	6. Мир и Война II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кульминация отношений стран, а заодно и героев. Целых две свадьбы в этой части :)

_Я думал, жизнь полна кошмаров, вурдалаков, санитаров -_

_Вышло всё как раз так!_

Сплин _"Корабль ждет!"_

Против обыкновения, Кросс сегодня ночью очень недолго сидел в "Королевском драконе", почти сразу же вернувшись обратно в башню. Он и пошёл-то в трактир только потому, что сам приучил окружающих к мысли, что, если он там, то в Логрии всё спокойно.

Спокойно в Логрии уже не было: слухи о надвигающейся войне вовсю курсировали даже среди тех, кто не имел к ней никакого отношения, - ибо, увы, против таких соседей бесполезно было выставлять всё население страны. Для тех, кто не проходил никакого обучения, это была бы верная смерть. Что Кросса тоже тревожило: рекруты старались, конечно, но сложно было в короткие сроки подготовить обычных людей к такой войне. На совете Кросс просто отказался подпускать их даже близко к передовой, потому что как раз такие солдаты и подпали бы под внушение раньше всех. К счастью, благодаря прошлой войне обученных было больше, чем могло бы. И в то же время тот конфликт сослужил плохую службу: многим армейским чинам теперь казалось, что отбиться не составит таких уж проблем, в конце концов, один раз уже получилось, а ведь тогда они даже не располагали солнечными мечами.

Вот только Кросс знал, что та война была совершенно не чета грядущей. Та война была игрой, маленькой местью обиженной принцессы. Эта, по всем признакам, собиралась идти на уничтожение. И, несмотря на то, что он возглавлял орден, который был создан для борьбы именно с Логрусом, магистр честно не знал, кто одержит победу в схватке в полную силу.

Если только у Логрии не появится преимуществ.

А они появиться могли. В войне против Логруса основную ставку Кросс делал на его королеву. Почти два месяца прошло с неудачного посольства Аллена, и официально больше две страны не вступали в переговоры, но Линк снова виделся с Род, и та сообщила, что скоро всё начнётся.

С тех пор, а это случилось уже недели три назад, известий от неё не поступало. Это было тревожно, но Кросс пока ждал.

И в эту ночь, стоило ему добраться до двери своего кабинета, как он понял, что рядом кто-то есть.

\- Кто бы здесь ни был, покажитесь, - негромко предложил магистр, не чувствуя, впрочем, угрозы. - Или будет хуже.

Из тени показался Тикки Мик.

\- Тс-с, это я, - сказал он, прикладывая палец к губам. – Я не мог зайти к вам в кабинет, поэтому пришлось дожидаться здесь.

Он изменился с тех пор, как магистр последний раз его видел. Не только внешне, хотя это тоже – отрастил волосы и стал завязывать их в хвост, например. Но больше всего бросалось в глаза, что стала другой манера Тикки держать себя: в нём уже не было настороженного выжидания зверя, запертого в клетке на показ толпе. Теперь он вёл себя как хозяин положения.

\- Ну хоть на что-то защита годится, - проворчал Кросс. Потом достал из кармана амулет и всунул Тикки в руку. – Заходите со мной – приглашаю.

Тот с интересом осмотрел то, что ему вручили, и убедился, что амулет зачарован на его имя. Но не полностью – второй частью заклинания было, похоже, только что сделанное приглашение.

\- Вы знали, что я приду, - довольно кивнул Тикки, проходя и закрывая за собой дверь. – Это хорошо – я практически не сомневался, что вы обратите внимание на письмо, но на всякий случай повторил фразу Линку. Подписываться я всё же не стал на случай перехвата.

\- Во-первых, я знаю ваш почерк, - Кросс бросил плащ на кресло и усмехнулся: - А во-вторых, я понял, кто автор, даже не по почерку, а по тому, что на письме значилось: "Optimus cupit". К вашему сведению – "наилучшие пожелания" на латыни всё же будет: "Optimum cupit".

Тикки покраснел.

\- Следовало догадаться, что я неправильно вспомню через век после того, как учил, - пробормотал он.

\- Следовало, - с иронией согласился Кросс. - Итак, что понадобилось от меня фавориту королевы Род?

\- Передать то, что она не доверила никому из ваших посланников, - Тикки подошёл к висевшей на стене карте. - Потому что, как вы понимаете, есть вещи, которые она не должна вам говорить ни в коем случае.

Кросс почувствовал, как дыбом встают волосы на загривке.

\- Когда? – охрипшим голосом спросил он.

\- Послезавтра в полночь. – Тикки взял флажок, воткнутый в стену рядом с картой, и вогнал его в линию Границы, отмечая место. – Здесь. Где у вас больше всего стражи. С нашей стороны считают, что легче заставить поддаться слабые человеческие умы, чем возиться с заклинаниями. И лучше бы вам быть готовыми к первому удару.

Магистр усмехнулся, но как-то без радости:

\- Я смотрю, Логрус не изменяет своей тактике – вложить всё в первую атаку, иначе будет неинтересно?

Тикки пожал плечами:

\- Если эта атака вас сметёт – вам будет не до сарказма. Дело за вами. Я предупредил так, как смог. И надеюсь, кстати, что это останется между нами.

\- Да. Конечно. Благодарю. – Кросс подошёл к столу и взял графин с бокалами. – Выпьете со мной?

Вампир явственно заколебался, потом с усмешкой кивнул:

\- Если у вас нет заодно и привычки травить посланников, приносящих дурные вести, то с удовольствием.

Кросс налил, демонстративно отхлебнул первым и только после этого протянул бокал Тикки. Тот оказался рядом, не тратя сил на шаги по кабинету, и взял.

\- Что-то ещё вам поручено сказать? – спросил магистр, наливая и себе.

\- Нет. – Тикки покачивал бокал в руках, не торопясь всё же пить. Впрочем, возможно, его колебания и не были вызваны опасением, что там яд. – Сообщать вам ещё подробнее было бы уже слишком щедро. Род не желает вреда Логрусу.

\- Да, только тем, кто ей мешает, понимаю, - согласился Кросс. – Как понимаю и желание убрать их нашими руками. Но только этим жертвы всё равно не ограничатся.

\- Мы знаем, - вздохнул Тикки. – И не думайте, что это решение далось ей легко. Род никогда не станет вашей марионеткой, да вы и предложили не настолько много. Но нам нужно исправить то, что сделал с нами Тысячелетний, а они никогда не дадут ей этого сделать.

\- Так всё-таки ваши традиции работают в плане кары так, как вы привыкли считать?

\- Ещё как, - мрачно кивнул вампир. – Я своими глазами видел, как такое случалось.

\- Почему вы не думаете, что это могло быть только замаскировано под кару?

Тикки криво улыбнулся:

\- Я во многое могу поверить, но не в то, что переход в тень внезапно может убить так же, как выход под полуденное солнце, иначе, чем по воле мироздания. Нет, Тысячелетний постарался на славу – нельзя нарушать традиции и надеяться при этом уйти от смерти.

\- В таком случае, - Кросс сел в своё кресло за столом, закинул ногу на ногу и с насмешкой посмотрел на Тикки, - у меня только один вопрос. Почему вы всё ещё живы?

Тот наконец отпил из бокала и широко усмехнулся:

\- Действительно – казалось бы, со мной уже давно должно было что-то случиться, не так ли? Но, как вы сами заметили, я фаворит королевы. И в это есть свои преимущества: Род наложила на меня заклинание, сходное с тем, что есть в вашем амулете. Ну, как сходное… Как сходны ручей и океан.

\- Мироздание не замечает, что вы существуете? – хмыкнул магистр, правильно поняв направление магии.

\- Именно, - кивнул Тикки, ставя бокал на стол. – Я не знаю, сколько это продлится, но, возможно, за это время уже что-то удастся изменить, – он помолчал, потом неожиданно спросил: - Как Аллен?

\- А вам, фавориту королевы, не всё равно? – поддел Кросс.

\- Нет, - просто ответил вампир. Кросс покосился на него с сомнением, но сказал:

\- От раны давно оправился. Формально ещё возглавляет дипломатический корпус, но работы там почти нет. Так что снова ездит в орденские миссии. Сейчас он в столице, впрочем.

\- Вы знаете, что Род предлагала ему остаться в Логрусе? – спросил, заложив руки за спину, Тикки.

Пауза была долгой.

\- Нет, - произнёс наконец Кросс. – Аллен о таком не говорил.

\- Он может быть у нас принцем, - спокойно сообщил Тикки. – Тысячелетний назвал его сыном в присутствии свидетелей, и этого в Логрусе достаточно, чтобы его признать. Аллен этого не понимает, но он – законный наследник Род, пока у неё не появится своих детей. Но мы скрываем, что у неё есть родной брат. Безопаснее будет, если Сирил продолжит считать, что ближе всего к трону стоит он.

\- А вы в этой цепочке?..

\- Следующий после Сирила. – Тикки покачал головой. – Но и во мне, и в нём королевская кровь не так густа, как в Аллене. Сколько ему лет, кстати?

Кросс подумал было, стоит ли это сообщать; но Тикки и так уже знал об Аллене столько, что мог составить несколько десятков зловредных заклинаний, не прилагая особых усилий.

\- Зимой исполнится тридцать восемь.

Тикки удивлённо крякнул.

\- Даже меньше, чем я думал, - с толикой смущения признался он. – Значит, всё-таки человеческая кровь свою роль сыграла. Не будь он дампиром, он выглядел бы куда младше Род. А я уже почти решил, что полукровкой его считают скорее из вежливости…

\- Он настолько близок к вам? – негромко поинтересовался Кросс.

\- Очень, - глядя ему в глаза, сказал Тикки. – Он не знает и половины того, на что способен, но этому можно научить; отличается он тем, что может войти в церковь и выйти под солнце. И, как оказывается, всё-таки ещё и скоростью взросления. Почему он седой?

\- Неизвестно. – Кросс прищурился: - А вам-то сколько лет?

\- Сто сорок два, - со вздохом сказал Тикки. – А Род – сто семьдесят. По законам Логруса Аллен ещё даже не совершеннолетний. М-да, сколько я не знал, даже живя с ним. Что в вашем обществе за привычка не отвечать на прямые вопросы и не признаваться в том, что думаете на самом деле?

Магистр хотел отвесить колкое замечание на эту тему, но стук в дверь застал их обоих врасплох.

\- Кто? - громко крикнул Кросс. И тихо прошипел Тикки: - Изыдите!

\- Куда я изыду? - прошипел в ответ Тикки. - Я в вашем освящённом кабинете ни в одну тень не уйду, а снаружи уже светает!..

\- Мой магистр, могу я войти? - раздался из-за двери до боли знакомый голос Аллена.

Кросс закатил глаза: помянешь, называется, чёрта...

\- В шкаф! - рявкнул он на Тикки.

Тот распахнул дверцы единственного в кабинете шкафа и тут же возмущённо повернулся к Кроссу:

\- У вас здесь всё изнутри заклятьями от нечисти расписано!

\- Ах да, здесь же тоже пытались устраивать засаду... - Кросс быстро оказался рядом, на ходу доставая кинжал, стаскивая перчатку и надрезая палец. Не прошло и минуты, как все заклинания и ловушки были порушены.

\- Мой магистр?.. - с настороженным недоумением спросили из-за двери.

\- Сейчас! - откликнулся Кросс и толкнул Тикки внутрь. Тот выругался, наткнувшись на что-то серебряное, и магистр шикнул, закрывая шкаф, а потом громко позвал: - Можешь зайти!

Аллен входил уже с мечом наголо, вполне ожидая, что здесь идёт бой. Он влетел бы раньше, если бы не уверенность, что дядя пока и сам справляется.

Но в кабинете, не считая Кросса, никого не было. Только на столе стояли два бокала с недопитым вином. И в голову Аллена закрались уже другие подозрения.

\- Что ты хотел? - спросил магистр.

\- Узнать, отменены ли у нас уже выезды на миссии или я могу попросить ещё одну... - медленно выговорил его племянник, не сводя взгляда с бокалов. - Дядя, что происходит?

\- Война надвигается, - прикинулся, что не понимает вопроса, магистр. - Так что, да, миссии отменены окончательно, и завтра все воины, что ещё не там, отбудут на Границу.

\- Гм, да... - Аллен почуял, что случилось что-то, что ускорило события, но сперва ему хотелось выяснить до конца: - У вас тут кто-то был?

\- С каких пор я должен тебе докладываться? - задрал бровь Кросс.

\- Мне-то, может, и не должны, - опасным тоном начал Аллен, - но что скажет дама Найн, если узнает, что вы водите сюда кого-то, о ком не решаетесь мне рассказать? Дядя, ну в самом деле! У вас свадьба скоро!

\- Так, ты, кажется, уже узнал, что хотел, - скрестил руки на груди Кросс. - Не буду тебя больше задерживать.

Аллен поджал губы, но поклонился и вышел.

Магистр открыл дверцу шкафа, и оттуда почти вывалился задыхающийся от смеха Тикки.

\- Поздравляю... он думает, что вы изменяете невесте, - еле выговорил он.

\- Я заметил, - быстро придя в дурное расположение духа, сказал Кросс. - Не констатируйте очевидное.

\- Мне нравится, что разговор, где ничего не было сказано прямо, вы называете очевидным, - продолжал смеяться Тикки. - И как люди живут только среди всех этих недомолвок?

\- Уважая друг друга, - проворчал магистр. - И не всем это настолько тяжело, что они сбегают в другую страну. Вы ведь не собираетесь пока возвращаться?

Тикки перестал даже улыбаться.

\- Я не могу оставить Род, - сказал он. - Я бы никогда не оставил её в такой момент.

\- Понятно, - махнул рукой Кросс. - Вам что-то ещё нужно?

\- Был бы признателен за карету до первого же трактира, где можно снять комнату до темноты. Пока солнце не сядет, в Логрус я вернуться не смогу.

\- Я велю подать, - кивнул магистр. - И хотелось бы мне верить, что вы принесли не ложные вести.

\- В этот раз нет. - Тикки отвёл глаза. - Я понимаю, тогда я тоже говорил, что не лгу о том, что послан с миром. Но послезавтра вы убедитесь, что я сказал правду.

\- Хорошо. - Кросс вздохнул. - Значит, осталось обсудить, как в случае чего держать связь, - и можно расходиться...

 

Послание, которое передал Тикки, не было ложным. Через день Логрус напал на Логрию. Первая волна прорвала Границу, но в конце концов была отброшена назад. И потянулись бесконечные недели боевых действий, где преимущество получала то одна, то другая из сторон, но каждый раз не настолько, чтобы это переломило ход войны. Брешь в Границе так и не удалось залатать накрепко, а временные заслоны с регулярностью сметались. И форсировать наступление вглубь Логруса логрийские силы опасались: слишком велика была вероятность, что на родной земле вампиры их просто перебьют. Дневные вылазки, впрочем, случались постоянно, но к ошеломляющим успехам не приводили. Логруссцы прекрасно понимали свою уязвимость и соблюдали крайнюю осторожность.

 

Аллен осмотрел расстилавшееся перед ним поле и подал своему отряду знак следовать за ним. Они быстро миновали тень рощи и вздохнули с некоторым облегчением, оказавшись на солнцепёке. Даже Аллен, для которого это были не самые комфортные условия для существования, только надвинул поглубже шляпу и улыбнулся. Логруссцы с изобретательностью использовали любую естественную защиту от солнечных лучей, так что дневное время суток вовсе не являлось гарантией безопасности.

Под началом Аллена состояли сплошь солдаты, никогда не обучавшиеся в ордене. Все посвящённые были сейчас нарасхват и, за редким исключением специально сформированных частей, на отряд выделялись по одному. Должность Аллена соответствовала командирскому, а не генеральскому уровню: это был последний отголосок наказания за то, что Кросс называл не иначе, как "безответственным мальчишеством".

Но нынче утром магистр вызвал племянника к себе и мрачно сообщил, что у того есть шанс окончательно реабилитироваться. В другое время Аллен бы обрадовался, но сейчас ему сложно было не заметить, что на Кроссе лица нет.

\- Что случилось? - спросил дампир.

\- Линк с разведки не вернулся, - ответил ему дядя.

...Едва началась война, как Линк подал официальное прошение о переводе на фронт. Само по себе это не было так уж ново для королевских телохранителей - в конце концов, их подготовка считалась одной из лучших в Логрии.

Но Линк был принцем. Мало того, он был наследником трона. И в день, когда он подал прошение, в приватной обстановке кабинета Кросса состоялся ожесточённый спор между королём, магистром и собственно Линком.

\- Да, я считаю, что имею право, - заявил тот, гордо вскинув голову. - Наш род - воинский, и, что бы ни вышло из этой войны, я не могу себе позволить отсиживаться в тылу! И я тоже вёл переговоры с Логрусом и несу ответственность за то, чем они обернулись!

После нескольких часов беседы, не раз переходившей к взаимным угрозам отречения (от наследования трона - со стороны сына и от сына - со стороны отца), прошение всё же решено было удовлетворить. Оно, к тому же, было подано во время общей придворной аудиенции, и хотя та не была так велика по масштабу, как большая королевская, всё равно отказ слишком многим указал бы на истинное происхождение Линка, а раскрывать его тоже никто не был готов.

Личности королевских наследников было принято объявлять прямо на коронации уже много веков. Первоначально скрывали только имена - но пятьсот лет назад это не спасло от вырезания всей августейшей семьи, и настоящим чудом было, что накануне вечером король, словно почуяв беду, тайно отослал младшего сына в замок Кроссов. С тех пор младенцев рода Лвелли отнимали от груди матери сразу после родов и под ложными именами отправляли в разные семьи и города, чтобы в конце концов эти дети выросли посвящёнными ордена, придворными магами или королевскими телохранителями. Эти три профессии более всего подходили для того, чтобы принц или принцесса научились себя защищать, и последняя считалась предпочтительней всех, потому что позволяла их родителям наконец видеть их ежедневно.

Такой подход мог бы облегчить путь к трону самозванцам, не будь всё в церемонии коронации насквозь пропитано священной магией.

Легенда Линка была ещё более странна, чем обычно: всё детство он был уверен, что он просто сирота, подброшенный одной дождливой ночью к дверям церкви. И только когда ему исполнилось одиннадцать, священник, нашедший его, отнёсший в приют и заботившийся о нём потом все эти годы, признался, что на самом деле является королевским агентом и организовал всё это, чтобы уберечь юного принца от вреда.

Всё дело было в том, что Линк был поздним ребёнком, родившимся, когда король уже думал, что останется бездетен. Поскольку всё говорило о том, что Линк может быть единственным, им побоялись рисковать. Опасения, впрочем, не оправдались: позже у Линка появились младшие брат и сестра, которым повезло вырасти в более тепличных условиях.

Зато наследный принц привык жить своим умом.

...Которого, как говорил его отец в случаях вроде этого, у него было чересчур много.

Как бы то ни было, Линка перевели в армию и назначили в разведку. Он попал в магическое подразделение, под начало леди Рене Апштайн, и успешно нёс службу, не чураясь опасных заданий. Рано этим утром он со своим отрядом отправился на территорию Логруса, взяв себе из магов в помощь Бака Чана.

Они должны были вернуться в десять. В полдень стало понятно, что что-то случилось.

\- Мы их найдём, - уверенно сказал Аллен дяде. - Можете не волноваться.

\- Да? - тяжело посмотрел на него Кросс. - Линк когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что он - старший?

Настал черёд Аллена побелеть. Тем не менее, он повторил:

\- Мы их найдём.

\- Дать тебе орденцев в отряд?

\- Не надо, - отказался Аллен. - Я достаточно вымуштровал своих, и мне проще будет только с ними.

Но они чуть было не прошли мимо Линка. Всё-таки как маг он давал фору Аллену, и, не привлеки он сам к себе внимания, они бы так его и не заметили.

\- Уокер... - раздался из ниоткуда хриплый шёпот.

Аллен резко повернулся - и увидел, как, нарушенная звуком голоса, тает иллюзия. Линк сидел, скрестив ноги и едва не падая от усталости, на поле под солнцем, а рядом в беспамятстве лежал Бак Чан.

Выпалив заклятья от морока и на проверку ловушек, Аллен кинулся к другу.

\- Ранены? Покусаны? - отрывисто осведомился он.

\- Я - ни то, ни то, - еле слышно произнёс Линк. - Просто сдохну сейчас от того, что несколько часов держал чары. Чан ранен.

\- Остальные? - спросил Аллен, уже зная ответ.

\- Мертвы, - мотнул головой Линк. - Мы попали в засаду. Твари вырыли себе в земле убежище. Спастись смогли только мы двое.

\- Понятно. - Аллен дал отмашку своим поднимать Чана. - Идти можете?

\- Да. Или нет... Не знаю.

\- Ясно. - Аллен помог ему встать, но королевского телохранителя действительно не держали ноги. - Линк, придётся вас нести.

\- Говард, - очень тихо выдохнул тот. - Я давно хотел сказать вам своё имя, ведь ваше я знаю...

\- Да у вас жар! - Аллен приложил ему руку ко лбу, больше озабоченный неосторожностью принца, нежели польщённый его доверием. - Молчите лучше, уши есть везде.

И он взвалил Линка себе на плечо и дал отряду сигнал отступать.

\- Это унизительно, - пробормотал Линк у него из-за спины.

Аллен усмехнулся:

\- Считайте это моей местью за тот ваш удар. Главное - мы вас нашли.

Фраза Линка про подземные убежища ему совсем не нравилась. В прошлую войну вампиры до такого не доходили. Похоже, они научились на собственных ошибках, а это значило, что война точно затянется...

 

И она действительно затянулась. Недели превращались в месяцы, а конца и края ей не было видно. Вампиры хитрили, изворачивались, изматывали, и в этот раз Аллен не слышал от осунувшегося Кросса ни слова про развал экономики. В этот раз речь шла о существовании самой Логрии: каждая последующая атака была сильнее предыдущей, и армия Логруса накатывала как прилив и была, похоже, так же неостановима.

\- Сирил Камелот, тот, что стоит во главе её, хороший стратег, - с неохотой сказал Аллен Фо, когда в очередной раз сидел с ней и пил её чай. - И он сумел натренировать своих. Тех, кого не сумел, мы в основном уже убили. Я понимаю, почему Сирил был правой рукой Тысячелетнего, и наше счастье, что ему не досталось той же мощи.

Фея пожала плечами. Эти разговоры были не особенно ей интересны, как и само пребывание в военном лагере, но она, как обычно, терпела. Её доставили сюда вскоре после ранения Бака Чана: дом рассудил, что рядом с ним она принесёт ему больше удачи. И действительно, с тех пор тот всё время выходил из боя без потерь. Фо же продолжала скучать и привечала любых гостей.

Аллен с удовольствием заходил к ней, когда мог, наслаждаясь тем, как не похоже было убранство её шатра на весь остальной лагерь. Сам, правда, приносил ей всё те же разговоры о войне, но сейчас никто ни о чём другом говорить не мог.

Он теперь командовал частью. Опала закончилась, когда он приволок на себе Линка, и вместе с ней закончилось охлаждение в отношениях Аллена и с ним, и с дядей. У Кросса, впрочем, не было времени ни на какие разговоры, а вот с Линком случалось, урвав полуденную минуту, перекинуться парой слов.

Даже в мыслях Аллен продолжал звать принца не по настоящему имени: вдруг кто-то прочтёт. Да, в этом смысле Линк был защищён куда лучше самого Аллена, но он был и куда более важен.

Учитывая, что половина магии основывалась на истинных именах, обычно меры защиты принимались ещё до рождения ребёнка, и чем более был род приближен к сильным мира сего, тем внушительнее становился арсенал этих мер. Аллену не повезло: Мария в изгнании мало что могла сделать. Поэтому его имя легко было использовать, и приходилось ему зваться Уокером. А вот его дядя щеголял под настоящим, не скрываясь и превращая себя в мишень, что, кстати, за историю рода делали отнюдь не все Кроссы. Королевские имена же были защищённей не придумаешь, но они же интересовали свет больше всех, так что защиту могли и сломать. Поэтому рисковать никто не любил.

А Линк, к тому же, был старшим...

\- Я думал, вы это поняли, - удивлением ответил он на удивление Аллена по этому поводу. - Вы же так уверенно сказали про коронацию!

\- Я прощупывал почву, - покачал головой Аллен. - А позже решил, что ошибся. Тогда, когда вы заговорили по поводу брака с Род. Я и подумать не мог, что эти планы могут распространяться на наследника!

\- Да... - вздохнул Линк. - Случались вещи и постраннее. А королеве Логруса бесполезно подсовывать незнакомца, она не оценит такой момент политического брака.

\- Вы говорите так, словно это предложение не осталось в прошлом, - приподнял брови Аллен.

\- Не осталось, - спокойно подтвердил Линк. - Думаете, я просто так с ней так часто виделся?

\- Кхм... А война?

\- Война кончится. - Линк запустил руку в волосы, в который раз гадая, не обстричь ли уже мешавшуюся в походных условиях косу. - И мне так и так достанется жить в том мире, который будет после. Так ли уж я виноват, что хочу, чтобы мир снова не обернулся войной?

\- На какой же трон вы претендуете? - тихо спросил Аллен.

\- Логрии, только Логрии, - мотнул головой Линк. - Если удастся, это будет гостевой брак. И, кстати, мысль о том, чтобы построить Род Камелот замок, была не так уж плоха. Прямо на Границе.

\- Вы не шутите? - изумился, не веря своим ушам, Аллен. - Вы действительно готовы... жениться на Род?

Линк нахмурился.

\- В вашей сестре есть своё очарование, - сказал он. - И я не о неотъемлемом качестве её народа сейчас. А если вы о том, что я возьму её... после вашего супруга, то на это я готов закрыть глаза, учитывая преимущества этого брака. Чёрт возьми, я бы закрыл глаза, даже если бы он при ней остался! Но, боюсь, за нами будут наблюдать слишком многие.

Аллен вздрогнул, когда Линк помянул Тикки. А потом сказал:

\- Род может не захотеть с ним разлучиться.

\- Не заставляйте меня напоминать, сколько в этом мире несчастных случаев, - пряча глаза, проговорил принц. - Эта тема будет нам обоим неприятна. Но в любом случае в ваших интересах вернуть его обратно.

 

Этот разговор не выходил у Аллена из головы ещё долгое время.

Вернуть Тикки… Он не был уверен, что это ещё возможно.

Он не был уже даже уверен, что сам этого хочет.

Нет, он был влюблён по-прежнему. Но в последние месяцы у него совершенно не этим были заняты мысли, и, положа руку на сердце, такое состояние устраивало его больше.

Аллену очень не нравилось вспоминать о том, как уход Тикки выбил у него почву из-под ног. Он не привык так зависеть от того, кому не был, в общем-то, ничем обязан, только под предлогом неких чувств.

Аллен совершенно не хотел снова оказаться на положении слабого.

Если это и подразумевалось под любовью, он был рад, что раньше её испытывать не приходилось.

\- О чём ты думаешь, братик? - тихо прошептала рядом Род Камелот, и Аллен вздрогнул всем телом: ещё только вечерело, и он стоял по свою сторону Границы.

\- О слабости, - ответил он, не желая лгать, но, естественно, и не желая говорить всю правду.

\- А-а... - она выступила из теней и устало ему улыбнулась. На ней был тёмно-фиолетовый охотничий костюм. - О вашей или нашей? Впрочем, не важно... Скажи мне, ты всё ещё возглавляешь переговоры с нами?

\- Меня никто этой должности не лишал, - кивнул Аллен. - Хотя - какие сейчас переговоры?

\- О временном перемирии, - спокойно сообщила ему Род. - Чтобы подсчитать погибших и собраться с силами заново. Три недели, м-м? Нам, как и вам, уже хочется отдохнуть.

\- Логрия будет рада прекращению военных действий, - ровным тоном произнёс он. - И на малый срок, и навсегда. Не мы это начали.

\- Да помню я, - сердито вздохнула она. - Но и ты не забывай, что я тоже не очень-то этой войны хотела!

\- Простите, - извинился Аллен. И, принимая во внимание её измученный вид, осторожно спросил: - С вами всё хорошо, Род?

\- Нет, - просто сказала она. Прямота логруссцев в некоторых отношениях до сих пор Аллена изумляла. - Я хочу спать, и устала колдовать над ритуалом папы, и не знаю, сколько ещё смогу не спускать на вас живую тьму, как просит Сирил. Но сейчас я пришла к тебе по делу и буду ждать от тебя официального ответа.

\- Я добьюсь его как можно скорее, - пообещал он ей, и на этом они распрощались.

 

Аллен отправился к дяде немедленно. Но при входе в штаб натолкнулся на Клауд, самозабвенно костерившую всё вокруг:

\- Чёртовы твари, ничего святого для них нет, я бы им весь Логрус святой водой затопила!.. - она встретилась глазами с Алленом и осеклась. - Уокер. Извините, не заметила вас.

\- Что случилось? - спросил он, и не собираясь оскорбляться.

\- Эти мерзавцы удумали притворяться нашими пропавшими! - зло выплюнула Клауд. - А я не могу быть везде, чтобы распознать натуру каждого такого "чудом вернувшегося" до того, как он убьёт! Твари! - Она в сердцах топнула ногой, и Аллен предположил, что, верно, сейчас попытались прикинуться кем-то, кого она знала. Но спрашивать не стал. - Вас искали, кстати, - уже тише сказала она. - Вы не спите в своей части?

\- Когда хочу избежать покушений - то нет, - откровенно ответил он, беря пример с Род.

Клауд взглянула на него с пониманием:

\- И много было покушений?

\- Шесть или семь, - пожал плечами Аллен. - Насчёт седьмого я не уверен - по-моему, меня просто не узнали.

\- И хоть раз это были... логруссцы?

\- Нет, конечно. - Аллен улыбнулся. - Но я никого не виню. Действительно слишком мало времени прошло между тем, как стало известно, кто я, и войной

Клауд сжала переносицу и с сочувствием произнесла:

\- Мариан иногда может быть абсолютно безжалостен, да?

\- Могу, - вместо Аллена ответил Кросс, выходя из штаба. - А вы что тут оба стоите?

Несмотря на суровый тон, он бережно обнял Клауд за плечи и коснулся губами её виска. И Аллен видел, как тяжело его дядя на неё опирается: он был измотан не меньше Род. Но Клауд поддержала его, нисколько не жалуясь, и крепко обвила рукой его талию.

\- Ты так сегодня и не ложился, - упрекнула его Клауд. - Я пришла тебя проверить, и, вижу, не зря.

\- Не до того было, - Кросс с силой потёр лицо. - Племянник, а ты здесь зачем?

\- А я встречался с Род, - спокойно сообщил Аллен. - И принёс на утверждение её предложение о трёхнедельном перемирии.

Кросс и Клауд одновременно резко выдохнули.

\- Ну наконец-то, - сказал магистр и главнокомандующий. И, посмотрев на невесту, добавил: - Предлагаю нам с тобой этим воспользоваться и наконец пожениться. А то эта помолвка уже неприлично затянулась.

Клауд рассмеялась от неожиданности, а потом покачала головой:

\- В этом весь ты. Никогда о себе не забудешь.

\- Ты меня любишь именно за это, - хмыкнул он.

Аллен смотрел на них - и немного завидовал.

 

О перемирии договорились буквально за несколько дней: в нём нуждались обе стороны. Кросс назначил свою свадьбу почти под самый его конец, перед отбытием обратно к Границе.

Для второго человека в королевстве свадьба и так планировалась слишком поспешной и недостаточно пышной, как единогласно решила столица. Никто не забывал и тот факт, что дворянству Клауд Найн - без году неделя, и что дворянство это личное, а не родовое. Учитывая недавний брак Линали Ли, орден уже насмешливо окрестили ярмаркой невест - что, впрочем, было ещё не самым плохим вариантом названия. Но даже его в лицо рисковали сказать только Миранде Лотто.

Венчание решено было провести в Соборе Святой Марии - правда, посвящён он был не покровительнице рода Кроссов, а Богоматери, но именно там венчались и короли и королевы Логрии.

Виновники торжества от подготовки, правда, фактически устранились: обоим было не до того. К счастью, им было и необязательно - это перепоручалось доверенным лицам, и в назначенный день всё прошло идеально без каких-либо потерь со стороны молодожёнов, кроме финансовых.

Клауд, выходившей замуж не в первый раз, не полагалось фаты, зато на тему платья указания её будущего супруга были кратки и ясны: чтобы затмило всё. Аллен на эту тему не удержался и сказал Линку, что, видно, это в честь первого случая, когда он увидит её в женской одежде. Линк в ответ поделился мнением из первых рук, что это платье, кажется, обошлось по стоимости вдвое дороже свадебного наряда его матери.

Белый с золотом шедевр портных и ювелиров и впрямь затмевал всё вокруг. И распущенные светлые волосы невесты, перевитые драгоценными нитями жемчугов, смотрелись краше любой фаты.

Правда, когда новобрачные оказались при входе в собор у традиционной скамеечки, которую должны были вместе перепрыгнуть, чтобы упрочить надёжность своих уз, и Кросс почти готов был подхватить Клауд на руки, она хмыкнула, взяла вместо этого его под локоть, подобрала юбки – и все: и собравшиеся внутри, и зеваки на площади - увидели, что на ней сапоги для верховой езды. Зрители замерли. Но жених расхохотался и вместе со своей избранницей легко преодолел последнее препятствие перед алтарём. Через полчаса они наконец были обвенчаны.

 

После собора все гости направились в особняк Кроссов, и карета супругов, в которой на правах родича ехал ещё и Аллен, прибыла, конечно, первой. И сразу по возвращению мажордом передал герцогу, что его ожидают в кабинете. В такой день это могло быть только что-то важное, и Кросс пошёл туда с племянником, оставив Клауд заниматься начинающимся пиром.

К счастью, первым в свой кабинет он заглянул один, без Аллена, иначе неловко бы получилось: внутри ждал Тикки. Закрыв дверь перед лицом племянника, Кросс сказал:

\- Знаешь что… Иди-ка ты помоги Клауд.

\- Кто там у вас? – тут же насторожился Аллен.

\- Не важно, - отмахнулся от него Кросс. – Кыш отсюда.

Аллен ушёл, озабоченно хмурясь, и магистр, раздражённо вздохнув, вошёл.

\- По делу, или как? - бросил он, снимая перчатки.

\- В том числе, - ответил Тикки, отрываясь от книги, за которой он коротал время ожидания. – Надеюсь, вы не в обиде, что я настоял, чтобы меня проводили сюда? Встречаться с вашими гостями мне не очень пока хотелось.

Кросс пожал плечами:

\- Вы не сможете докоснуться здесь ни до чего из того, чего вам касаться не положено. Выкладывайте сперва по делу.

\- Относительно этого у меня не слишком хорошие новости. – Тикки закрыл книгу, положил её на стол и встал. – Род согласилась применить против вас живую тьму. Это будет не скоро, но будет: Сирил готовится к бою, который должен завершить эту войну.

Кросс на секунду прикрыл глаза и с силой сжал кулаки.

\- Её положение настолько непрочно? – сквозь зубы спросил он.

\- И да, и нет. – Тикки покачал головой. – В последнее время… было тяжело. Сирил давил очень сильно. Сейчас, добившись желаемого, он временно оставил её в покое, и она наконец-то смогла залучить на свою сторону ещё тех, в ком есть королевская кровь. С нами ещё двое, и… - он заколебался, явно сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить дальше, но всё-таки решился: - И мы готовимся к своему удару во время этого боя.

Кросс вскинул брови от такого признания и ровным тоном проговорил:

\- Благодарю за оказанное доверие.

Тикки молча отмахнулся.

\- Это всё по делу? – уточнил Кросс. – Боюсь, сегодня тот день, когда я не могу уделить вам много времени – моего присутствия ждут гости.

\- Я понимаю, - усмехнулся Тикки. – Это – первая часть, то, что я хотел передать лично вам. Но я собираюсь спуститься к гостям с вами – сегодня я прибыл с официальными полномочиями, подписать соглашение об окончании перемирия в полночь через два дня. Мне не имело смысла идти во дворец – всё равно король со свитой у вас.

\- И вы тоже теперь посланник? – хмыкнул Кросс.- Однако, как сходно у вас с Алленом складываются карьеры!

\- Похоже на то. – Тикки помедлил. – Аллен… в порядке, я полагаю?

\- Вполне.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул вампир. – Тогда ещё одно дело, на этот раз более личного характера, и мы можем идти. – Он указал на футляр, который всё это время лежал на столе. – У вас сегодня свадьба, и я не мог явиться без подарка. В конце концов, мы с вами родственники.

\- Даже так? – Кросс усмехнулся. – И что там у вас?

Тикки, копируя его выражение лица, открыл футляр и протянул ему. На винно-алом бархате лежали два браслета с рубинами, один – более широкий, мужской, другой – более изящный, женский.

\- Разумеется, у нас подарки в таких случаях делают только обоим сразу, - пояснил Тикки. – Возможно, вы предпочли бы оружие, но, по-моему, в нынешние времена это было бы не самой удачной идеей.

Автоматически прочитав проверочное заклинание, Кросс взял полагавшийся ему браслет и повертел в руках.

\- Старинная работа... – Он с любопытством посмотрел на Тикки. – Благодарю и за подарок. А вы стали больше думать о последствиях ваших поступков, судя по вашим словам. И как к вам за это в Логрусе относятся?

\- С подозрением, - скривился Тикки.- Но сделать всё равно ничего не могут.

Дверь вдруг открылась, и без стука вошла Клауд. Точнее – учитывая пышность платья, почти вплыла.

\- Уокер совершенно уверен, что ты мне тут изменяешь, - светским тоном сообщила она супругу. Глянула на Тикки: - А. Я смотрю, и правда изменяешь.

Тот подавился воздухом.

\- …со своей первой любовью – политикой, - невозмутимо продолжила Клауд. – Ваши переговоры ещё надолго? Я сомневаюсь, что даже тебе прилично столько времени не пускать гостей к столу.

\- Мы уже спускаемся, дорогая, - ответил Кросс, целуя ей руку. – Оба.

 

В первый момент Аллен решил, что ему мерещится. Вот только что он прислонился к стене, с бокалом в руке наблюдая за гостями, захваченными духом праздника, и уголком глаза косился на нишу рядом, думая, не укрыться ли в ней от всей этой приятной, но всё-таки суеты. А в следующую секунду группа перед ним отошла в сторону, и он увидел Тикки, смотревшего прямо на него с усмешкой и лёгкой задумчивостью во взгляде.

Судя по результату заклятий, это не было мороком или наведённой иллюзией. Оставался, правда, ещё вариант сумасшествия, но его Аллен всё же отмёл в сторону.

Похоже, Тикки Мик на самом деле стоял сейчас перед ним во плоти.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? – наконец с некоторой растерянностью спросил Аллен.

\- Хм-м? – удивился Тикки. – Вам не успели сказать? В комнате, где была королевская чета, вас действительно не было, но я решил, что вам передадут и так. Я прибыл с бумагами про окончание перемирия. Здравствуйте, мальчик. Я вижу, вы тоже решили отрастить волосы?

Аллен почти бессознательно коснулся свободной рукой "конского хвоста", завязанного лентой. Причёски у них с Тикки теперь были очень похожи, со скидкой на то, что у одного волосы были прямые, а у другого – вились.

\- На линии фронта не слишком думаешь о том, чтобы подстричься, - пожал плечами Аллен. – Или вы предпочитаете сидеть в тылу?

\- Поверьте мне, мальчик, - отсалютовал ему бокалом Тикки, - я принимаю самое активное участие в этой войне. И перестаньте пытаться меня оскорблять, чтобы изобразить, что я вам безразличен: теперь-то я знаю, что это не так.

Аллен почувствовал, как помимо воли вспыхнули щёки. Подумать только, всего лишь пара минут, и вампиру удалось нанести ощутимый удар по его душевному спокойствию… Кажется, это Тикки умел лучше всего, с самой их первой встречи.

От необходимости отвечать Аллена спасло появление двух юных барышень, вдруг оказавшихся между ним и Тикки. Дамы сами поняли, что, кажется, помешали, и смущённо извинились, в недоумении поглядывая на обоих мужчин по очереди. Потом вдруг на лице одной из незнакомок мелькнуло узнавание, она прижала руку ко рту, ухватила подругу за руку и поспешно с ней ретировалась, по дороге что-то ей объясняя. Нечеловеческий слух двух других участников эпизода уловил слова: "супруги", "война" и "так трагично" – высказанные странно восторженным шёпотом.

Аллен задумчиво проводил пару глазами, пытаясь понять, что бы это значило, и это стало ошибкой: воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлёкся, Тикки подался вперёд, вжав его в стену в нише, и, уже отгибая ворот, пробормотал:

\- К чёрту всё – я скучал по вашей крови!

Возмущённому возгласу Аллена помешала вырваться на свободу ладонь Тикки, с размаху запечатавшая ему рот. А вампир уже пил, нимало не смущаясь тем, что буквально в нескольких футах от них были люди, и в любой момент кто-то из них мог в нишу заглянуть.

В голове Аллена образовались знакомая лёгкость и эйфория. Но в этот раз они не были сильнее кипевшего в его груди гнева – кто дал Тикки право так себя вести? И Аллен, которого прижимали к стене так, чтобы помешать двигаться, сделал самое доступное, что мог сейчас сделать: укусил ладонь вампира, укусил со всей злостью, которую к нему испытывал, да и не только с ней, потому что так много уже в их отношения намешалось, что уж, и кровь у Тикки была необычно вкусная, почему-то совсем не такая, как тогда, когда он пил её раньше, в миссии и, совсем давно, в тронном зале…

Отпустив Аллена, Тикки издал невнятный звук над его ухом и, подняв подбородок пальцем, жадно уставился в его глаза. Дампир даже испугался, что что-то сделал не так: Тикки тяжело дышал и ничего не говорил. Но потом он вдруг широко усмехнулся, мазнул, пачкая кровью, ладонью по щеке Аллена и произнёс:

\- Ты просто нечто, ты знаешь это, мальчик?

Возмущение в Аллене взвилось с новой силой.

\- Да что ты о себе возомнил! – оттолкнул он Тикки. И добавил: - Я не добыча в этой охоте, и никогда ей не буду!

С этими словами он и вылетел из ниши, едва не натолкнувшись на Кросса. Тот посторонился, но задерживать не стал. Вероятно, потому, что мерил недобрым взглядом Тикки, который стоял, уперев руки в боки, и сиял, как медный грош.

\- Ну так и кто из вас кому голову морочит? – задрав бровь, уточнил магистр. – Пойдёмте-ка снова поговорим с глазу на глаз… родич.

 

За время, что они поднимались обратно в кабинет, Тикки успел немного прийти в себя, но всё ещё бурлил эмоциями. Его пыл не охладил даже ледяной взгляд Кросса, подчёркнуто пропустившего его вперёд и плотно затворившего за собой дверь. Тикки прислонился к столу, запустил руку в волосы и насмешливо посмотрел на Кросса, ожидая, что тот скажет.

Магистр скрестил руки на груди и осведомился:

\- Какого чёрта вы устраиваете в моём доме и на моей же свадьбе?

\- Пить кровь между супругами вполне нормально по законам Логруса и никому не наносит вреда, - немедленно отреагировал Тикки. - И совершенно не является делом посторонних, кстати.

\- Я Аллену не посторонний, - парировал Кросс. - А сам он - не из Логруса.

Тикки расплылся в широкой улыбке:

\- Правда? А только что он выпил меня в полном соответствии с тем, как у нас принято! Я знал, знал, что он это может, но, чёрт возьми, как же долго он к этому шёл!

Магистр обратил внимание на то, как лихорадочно блестят его глаза, сопоставил со словами и тяжело вздохнул, осознав.

\- То есть мне сейчас вас обвинять не в опасном, а в непристойном поведении? Вас в Логрусе не учат, что таким занимаются за закрытыми дверьми, а не посреди залы с гостями?

Тикки развёл руками:

\- Нас учат следовать своим эмоциональным порывам, – он мечтательно улыбнулся. - А ваш племянник вызывает в окружающих сильные чувства, поверьте. Вот я, например, не один месяц боролся с желанием покалечить его при следующей встрече. А вот Род совершенно неоправданно его любит, я считаю.

\- Так, - поднял руку Кросс. - Погодите. Последнее, что мне было известно о вашем с Алленом браке, так это то, что вы сами от него отказались и вернулись к Логрус. Так откуда у вас какие-то порывы по поводу супруга, если ушли вы сами и любовником Род стали тоже сами?

\- Мы с Род не любовники, - пожал плечами Тикки.

Повисла пауза.

\- То есть? - переспросил Кросс.

Вампир рассмеялся.

\- Люди в совершенстве научились запутывать отношения между собой и подавлять собственные чувства, но забыли, как задавать прямые вопросы. Да, я говорил и подтверждал, что я – фаворит Род. И это действительно так. Я даже сказал вам, помнится, что не могу её сейчас оставить. И это тем более так: много лет ближе неё и Сирила у меня никого не было, и, как ни печально мне сейчас действовать против него, я не могу уйти, сделав вид, что меня это не касается. Я выбрал свою сторону, и я поддерживаю Род. Но когда я хоть раз сказал, что я – её любовник? Слово "фаворит" вовсе не синоним этого и в Логрусе, и в Логрии. Я же не раз слышал про вас, что вы – фаворит своего короля, я что, должен был из этого сделать какие-то выводы?.. А женитесь вы тогда сегодня почему?

Кросс посмотрел на его лицо, лучащееся самодовольством, и мужественно преодолел желание взять арбалет с ближайшей полки.

\- Учитывая ваши прежние отношения с Род Камелот, это было логичным предположением.

\- Я знаю, - легко согласился Тикки. – И я не пытался никого разубеждать – недоговоркам я в Логрии учился у мастеров своего дела. Но первоначально это было слишком опасно, учитывая наши уже имеющиеся прегрешения против уз. Это могло оказаться последней каплей… - Он хмыкнул. - Ну, разве что мы уговорили бы Аллена присоединиться, а так – нет, боюсь, верная смерть либо для меня, либо для неё. Так что мы решили сперва обратить вспять ритуал Тысячелетнего, а там и посмотреть, будет ли судьба к этому благосклонна. Но, учитывая, что до ритуала мы никак не доберёмся, думаю, судьба уже сказала своё слово. И правильно, в общем: слишком многое поменялось с той поры, когда мы думали, что будем вместе. Но от брака я тоже действительно отказался, тут вы не ошиблись.

\- Тогда какие претензии к Аллену? – Кросс уже давно понял, что зря ввязался в этот разговор.

Тикки с досадой цыкнул зубом:

\- Ему следует быть честнее, даже если в вашем обществе это и не принято. Поверьте, я действительно не понял, что для него этот брак сколько-нибудь важен: всё, что он говорил и делал, свидетельствовало об обратном. А я не настолько враг себе, чтобы оставаться с тем, кому я нужен только как приручённая тварь. И лишь после его визита в Логрус я узнал, что на всю нашу совместную жизнь надо смотреть под другим углом.

\- Смотреть? Зачем? – демонстративно удивился магистр. – Вы только что признались, что отказались от брака.

И вампир отвёл глаза.

\- Война закончится, - тихо сказал он. – И, если мы будем живы… я захочу встретиться с ним после неё.

\- У меня ощущение, что сегодня это уже происходило, - пожаловалась Клауд, снова входя без стука. – Господа, не сошли ли вы с ума оба? Почему я должна искать по всему дому своего мужа в свою же первую брачную ночь?

Тикки усмехнулся и поклонился ей:

\- Прошу меня простить. Я немедленно удалюсь – тем более что время моего пребывания в Логрии так и так подходит к концу. Магистр, больше вы ничего не желаете обсудить?

\- Нет, хватит с меня, - решительно мотнул головой Кросс. – Отправляйтесь домой.

 

Тикки думал перекинуться, когда уже покинет особняк Кроссов, и это решение привело к тому, что на лестнице он встретил Линка и Аллена. На секунду все стороны замерли, а потом Линк мрачно кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, достал из-за пазухи небольшую шкатулку и протянул Тикки.

\- Если вы возвращаетесь в Логрус, я попросил бы вас передать это Её Величеству Род, - сухо проговорил он.

\- Что-то ещё из бумаг? – озадачился вампир, принимая и пряча шкатулку.

\- Нет, - отрывисто сказал Линк. – Подарок от меня.

Брови Тикки высоко взметнулись.

\- Подарок? – переспросил он.

\- Да.

\- Для Род?

\- Да.

\- И вы передаёте свой подарок ей – через меня?

\- Так и есть, - произнёс Линк хмуро, снизу вверх глядя ему в глаза. – Надеюсь, вы доставите его в целости и сохранности?

\- Не извольте беспокоиться, - усмехнулся Тикки. Перевёл взгляд на Аллена: - А ты – ты что-нибудь хочешь мне сказать на прощание? Или тоже передашь подарок Род?

\- Ей я передам разве что пожелания доброго здоровья, - пожал плечами тот. – Ты… - и он запнулся, думая, как странно они вдруг сблизили дистанцию в обращениях. – Ты уходишь уже сейчас?

\- Увы, - с сожалением ответил Тикки. – Мне надо оказаться во дворце до рассвета, а путь всё-таки не такой уж короткий. Ну скажи же что-нибудь, мальчик! Мы долго не виделись и можем больше не увидеться вообще.

\- С час назад ты не очень хотел разговаривать, - с сарказмом напомнил дампир.

Тикки фыркнул:

\- И не жалею об этом. Ну ладно, не буду тебя пытать, раз уж собираешься отмолчаться, - он спустился на несколько ступенек и навис над Алленом. – Я в отношении тебя дал одно глупое обещание, которое не могу нарушить, - сказал он. – Но после войны я буду от него свободен, скорее всего, и тогда хотел бы поговорить с тобой без обиняков. Ты согласен?

\- Да, - не задумываясь, кивнул Аллен. – Я тоже хочу поговорить с тобой на равных и в открытую – но потом.

Вампир улыбнулся ему уголками губ, миновал их с Линком и пошёл к дверям особняка. Едва он очутился снаружи, как его силуэт исчез, и логрийцы услышали только шелест крыльев.

\- Вот мерзавец, - усмехнулся Аллен. – Мне бы его на дуэль вызывать за сегодня – но нет, он, не усомнившись, предложил всего лишь поговорить.

\- Вы с ним прекрасно сейчас соответствуете тем романам, которые тут уже о вас сочиняют, - с иронией уведомил его Линк.

Аллен поперхнулся:

\- Простите – что?!

\- Вы напрасно думаете, что ваша история прошла такой уж незамеченной, - продолжал, посмеиваясь, Линк. – Ваше назначение, его представление ко двору, война и трагическая судьба, вас разлучившая. Любимый сюжет сейчас среди чувствительных барышень. Вам бы это было известно, следи вы за жизнью в столице хотя бы во время перемирия.

Аллен представил и содрогнулся:

\- Говард – пожалуйста, замолчите. Ничего не желаю об этом знать.

 

Вначале военные действия после перемирия возобновились с какой-то осторожностью, без прежних яростных попыток прорыва. Это можно было бы принять за признак того, что конфликт себя исчерпал и скоро завершится, но Кросс не обманывался: он помнил, что сказал Тикки, и оснований считать, что что-то изменилось, у него не было. Труднее оказалось убедить остальную ставку, что расслабляться сейчас совсем не следует, но и к этому ему было не привыкать.

В башне ордена все оружейники без передыха ковали солнечные мечи. Многие из них не были так хороши, как тот, первый, вручённый Аллену в предыдущую войну, но приказ магистра был ясен: количество сейчас важнее. Чем в большем количестве рук окажутся эти мечи, тем меньше будет жертв. Потому что даже самый по качеству лучший из них не защитит всю линию фронта, а другого оружия против живой тьмы у Логрии не было.

Недели снова тянулись тягучей патокой. Лето сменилось туманной осенью, и это было не к добру: всё дольше солнце не выходило из-за туч, всё длиннее становились ночи, а значит, всё больше времени вампиры могли проводить на поле боя.

Прорыв на Границе всё ещё зиял нечистой чернотой среди светлой сети заклинаний – для тех, кто мог это видеть. Маги утверждали, что на восстановление уйдут годы, и Кроссу хотелось верить, что эти годы у них будут. Чувство обречённости висело в воздухе вместе с моросью, и хорошо бы, если бы то был знак окончания эпохи в Логрусе, а вовсе не в Логрии.

В канун Дня всех Святых Мариан Кросс возвращался из полевой часовни после полуденного молебна – когда из тени ближайшего дерева донёсся тихий голос Тикки:

\- Я пришёл предупредить, как обещал.

\- Откуда вы здесь? – изумился магистр, незаметно оглядываясь и подходя ближе.

\- Пришёл через тень Аллена, - устало вздохнул вампир. – Вы лучше спросите, как я попаду обратно… Впрочем, не важно. Важно то, что – сегодня, в полночь. Будьте готовы.

\- Мы будем готовы, - твёрдо ответил Кросс. – Это всё?

\- Да, - кивнул Тикки, уходя глубже в тень. – И на всякий случай – прощайте…

И через одиннадцать часов на Границе словно разверзлась преисподняя.

 

Солнечные Мечи сдержали первый удар, оправдав своё название. Их секрет был в том, что они могли сохранять и накапливать дневной свет – правда, запас не был бесконечным, и при долгой битве они гасли. Кросс прекрасно это знал, но до этого делал всё, чтобы об этом не стало известно в Логрусе. Судя по всему, ему удалось: вести затяжные бои, рассчитывая истощить резерв Мечей, вампиры раньше и не пытались. Но сейчас, при атаке живой тьмой истина становилась пронзительно очевидной.

И часть Мечей сломалась, приняв на себя удар. Кто-то из владельцев спасся, кто-то – нет. Аллен, видя, что происходит, во много раз усилил свет собственного Меча, прикрывая тех из своих, кто остался безоружным. У него самого от этого ожогами пошла вся кожа, что не была скрыта доспехом. Позже это назовут подвигом самопожертвования, и каждый из выживших тогда в этой части готов будет идти со своим командиром хоть на край света.

В отдалении от Аллена Линк, меньше полагавшийся на Меч и больше – на магию, сплёл заклинания, щиты которых заслонили окружающих почти так же хорошо. Это тоже запомнят, и когда он, первый за много лет из рода Лвелли, откроет своё происхождение задолго до коронации, его будут готовы носить на руках и дворяне, и простой люд. Принц, а затем король Говард Логрийский вообще станет популярной в грядущих веках фигурой, и не только за то, что сделал в этой войне.

Но сейчас они сражались, не думая о том, что может быть какое-то "завтра". Тьма была жутким оружием – накатывающие волны выстужали не только тело, но и душу, и лишь у немногих, как у Канды, было в руках то, что, что могло исцелить от её прикосновения. Сам же воин, сжимая в руках святой клинок, неслышно шептал какое-то имя, но всем было всё равно, зовёт ли он ангелов или демонов. Он выживет и в этой войне.

Они сражались. Смерть обошла стороной ближний круг Аллена, но ко многим другим не была так милосердна. И хотелось верить, что эта атака – результат действий не одной только Род, потому что страшно было представить, что подобной силой может обладать одно-единственное существо.

Они сражались. Они шли вперёд, отбивая атаки, и Мечи ломались и тухли, но логрийцы упрямо шли вперёд, дожидаясь передышки между наплывами живой тьмы и немедленно бросаясь на врагов.

Но возглавлявший их Мариан Кросс, абсолютно белый под шапкой огненно-рыжих волос, молился только об одном: чтобы среди логруссцев началась наконец междоусобица. Иначе вся его армия тут и поляжет.

 

Ему наверняка стало бы легче, если бы он видел сцену, разворачивавшуюся сейчас в логрусской ставке командования, откуда и брали начало все волны тьмы.

Род Камелот сидела на своём троне, утомлённо откинувшись назад и шепча:

\- Да, скоро… я смогу запустить ещё, надо только немножко подождать…

\- Тысячелетнему не требовалось столько отдыха! – обвинил её Сирил, вставая перед ней и упирая руки в боки. Его собственный вклад в атаку был не так мал – особенно учитывая то, что именно он составил заклинания, позволившие объединить и усилить способности всех, кто умел призывать живую тьму.

Но всё равно никто не мог сравниться с Род, и каждый раз, когда она не присоединялась к остальным, крайне ослаблял волну.

\- Да… сейчас… - прикрыв глаза, едва кивнула королева.

\- Быстрее! – хлестнул голос Сирила.

Его плечо с силой сжали пальцы Тикки.

\- Не смейте так с ней говорить, - гневно высказал он Сирилу. – Она – наша королева!

\- А вы вообще молчите! – накинулся на него тот. – Где вы сегодня несколько часов были? Вы понимаете, что вам совсем немного осталось до того, чтобы я отдал вас под трибунал за измену?

\- Тикки… верен… мне… - умирающе прозвучало с трона.

\- И вам ли сомневаться в моей преданности Логрусу, Сирил? – нахмурил брови Тикки. – Вы знаете меня почти всю мою жизнь!

\- Тысячелетний вас изгнал! – выплюнул Сирил. – Я оплакал вас после вашей смерти, но вам не стоило возвращаться! А ей, - взмах в сторону трона, - вас воскрешать! Вы оба глумитесь над всем, что сделал наш король!

Тикки болезненно поморщился:

\- Сирил, прошу вас ради памяти о тех годах, когда мы с Род росли под вашей опекой в доме Камелотов: если хотите вести такие речи – ведите их не в присутствии посторонних.

Довод подействовал: герцог Сирил Камелот окинул взглядом тех, кто его окружал, и сам понял, что этого всего им слышать не полагается.

\- Вон, все вон! – прорычал он. – Идите смотрите, чтобы заклятья удержались!

В мгновение ока всех, кроме них троих, словно ветром сдуло.

\- Вы готовы? – повернулся Сирил к Род.

Она сжала подлокотники, плавно подалась вперёд – и вдруг вся слабость и нерешительность исчезли из её облика, как не бывало, и стало видно, что всё это было только притворством.

\- Да, - голосом твёрже металла сказала королева Род Логрусская. – Я готова.

И в следующий момент стена тьмы обрушилась прямо на Сирила.

Но он, хоть и не ждал этого, сумел заслониться. Это не спасло его почти ни от чего, но он был ещё жив, когда Тикки встал над ним и занёс меч – чёрный меч из упавшей звезды, подаренный ему в доме Кроссов.

\- Предатель, - прохрипел Сирил.

\- Прощайте, мой брат, - ответил ему Тикки, не зная (и так потом никогда и не вспомнив), что по лицу у него сейчас текут слёзы.

Но одновременно с тем, как он опустил меч, Сирил собрал воедино все силы, что у него ещё были, и ударил навстречу. И этой предсмертной атаки хватило, чтобы Тикки, захлебнувшись воплем, исчез во всполохе чёрного света.

\- Тикки!! – закричала Род, вскакивая с трона и бросаясь к нему. Но от него остался только чёрный меч, пригвождавший к земле тело Сирила Камелота.

 

Когда тьма перестала наступать, в первые несколько минут никто из логрийцев не ослаблял бдительности и не опускал Мечи. Даже когда враги словно испарились с поля боя. Мало ли, это вполне могло быть уловкой – ночь ведь ещё совершенно не собиралась уступать права утру.

И только когда над ними разнёсся голос Род Камелот, многократно усиленный магией, Логрия позволила себе поверить, что всё наконец закончилось.

\- Властью, Нам данной, Мы объявляем завершение боевых действий со стороны Логруса, - медленно провозгласила королева. – Если Логрия согласна с этим, то Мы ждём посланников для обсуждения условий мира. Обещаем защиту любому, кто придёт к Нам для переговоров.

Логрийцы постепенно опустили оружие. Шло время, и нападать действительно больше никто не нападал, и тогда они занялись делом первостепенной важности – заботой о раненых и подсчётом убитых.

Аллен, разобравшись со своими, поспешил в авангард – узнать, что с Кроссом. Того, впрочем, едва задело, и раны его уже перевязала Клауд, теперь придирчиво проверявшая, ничего ли не пропустила.

\- Я жив, - кивнул магистр племяннику. – Рене уже отметилась – Линк жив тоже. Наши супруги Ли в порядке. Жду новостей от взвода Канды, но особо не волнуюсь.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Аллен. – Тогда я присоединюсь к остальным в поиске раненых.

\- Давай, - разрешил Кросс.

Аллен сразу решил, что зайдёт как можно глубже в Логрус: туда идти не все ещё решались, а для тяжело раненных речь могла идти о минутах.

И действительно, ему удалось своевременно вытащить нескольких выживших среди передовых отрядов.

Он искал уже почти час, когда внезапно, не ожидая того, среди тел своих товарищей нашёл Тикки.

 

Тот выглядел ужасно – весь в крови, и на этот раз только собственной. Грудь была разворочена как от попадания ядра, и Тикки еле-еле, с хрипом дышал.

\- О Господи!.. – Аллен упал рядом на колени, понимая, что даже для вампира рана слишком серьёзна, и помощь надо оказывать немедленно, иначе станет слишком поздно.

При звуке голоса Тикки открыл глаза и с трудом сфокусировал взгляд.

\- Мальчик… - он через силу усмехнулся. – Судьба вдруг благосклонна… именно тебя я и ждал.

\- Молчи, не болтай, - Аллен смотрел на рану, пытаясь понять, как здесь вообще что-то перевязывать. – Сейчас я помогу.

\- Мне сейчас… только кровь поможет… - Тикки уставился в небо. – Много крови… Поэтому я не стал тут… никого трогать. Не смогу остановиться, выпью всё. Только с тобой ещё… может быть по-другому.

Только теперь Аллен понял, что они не единственные живые здесь – рядом, буквально в нескольких футах лежал кто-то из логрийцев. Он был, похоже, просто оглушён – никаких ран на теле видно не было.

\- И ты – не убил? – не удержался Аллен от вопроса.

\- Ты будешь смеяться… - Тикки сам чуть слышно хмыкнул. – Но я не убивал… ради крови… в этой новой жизни. Ни разу.

Разговор на эту тему был интересен, но его явно следовало отложить на потом: Тикки умирал, и Аллен это видел. Поэтому быстро избавился от нагрудника кирасы и расстегнул ворот.

\- Пей, - он приподнял голову Тикки, прижимая её к своей шее. – Пей, пока можешь.

\- Лишь бы… не перестараться… - пробормотал вампир и укусил.

Но, разумеется, едва он почувствовал вкус крови, то опьянел ею. Аллен не мог заметить, что радужки его глаз закатились, оставив на виду только белки; но зато не пропустил, как Тикки мёртвой хваткой вцепился в него обеими руками. Вначале это Аллена даже не особенно беспокоило – пока он не почувствовал, что крови теряет уже слишком много.

\- Тикки, - попытался дозваться он. – Тикки, хватит, остановись.

Вампир не реагировал.

\- Тикки! – повысил голос Аллен, одновременно отдирая его руки от себя. – Тикки Мик, стой, я приказываю!

Но даже магический хлыст не дал результата – Тикки, похоже, полностью вылетел из реальности, и здесь оставалось только его тело, которое понимало только одно: нужно восстановиться любой ценой.

\- Да что ж такое… - пробормотал Аллен, когда вербальные заклятья не дали результата. Удар коленом в солнечное сплетение Тикки даже не заметил.

Достать оружие не получалось.

Всё шло к тому, что Аллен мог умереть от того, что не сумел вовремя освободиться.

Он дёрнулся ещё раз – и в ответ Тикки едва не вырвал ему горло. Аллен понял, что теряет сознание.

И только тогда Тикки наконец пришёл в себя.

Держа в руках белого, как полотно, Аллена, и с ужасом понимая, что натворил.

\- Аллен! - он встряхнул дампира, но тот не очнулся. - Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, Аллен!..

У того быстро синели губы, и Тикки запаниковал. Он выпил слишком много и слишком быстро, и теперь Аллену самому нужна была кровь. Только Тикки не мог её дать - его собственные раны едва затянулись, и нужно было прождать как минимум несколько часов, прежде чем идти на такой риск.

Вампир кинул панический взгляд на всё ещё лежавшего рядом раненого логрийца. Сам Тикки убил бы его точно, попытайся он его выпить, но состояние Аллена менее тяжёлое... может быть... Правда, дампир так и не приходил в себя. Это осложняло дело. Если уж сам Тикки и в сознании такое вытворил...

Но судьба всё-таки не отвернулась окончательно: его метания прервало появление Кросса, заинтересовавшегося, куда там пропал его племянник.

 

\- Та-ак... - протянул магистр, глядя на сцену перед ним. - Что я тут вижу?

Кто другой наверняка напал бы, наверное, не став разбираться. Уж очень ситуация провоцировала: Тикки, весь в крови, стоял на коленях, держа Аллена, раны на шее которого не поддавались ошибочному толкованию. Но Кросс не для того дожил до своих лет, чтобы действовать второпях, не получив сначала всю информацию. От его взгляда не укрылось то, что одежда на груди Тикки висела лохмотьями и заскорузла, похоже, от его же крови, а кожа в прорехах была ещё розоватой, явно новой.

Да и перекошенное ужасом лицо не очень соответствовало хладнокровному убийству, если это было оно.

\- Я был смертельно ранен, - через силу вытолкнул из себя Тикки. – Мне повезло, что он меня нашёл – если бы я попытался выпить кого-то ещё, то убил бы этим точно. Но даже с ним… я не смог вовремя остановиться. Ему нужна живая кровь. Немедленно.

\- Угу… - Кросс встал на колено рядом. – И этим он убьёт?

\- Не знаю, - опустил глаза Тикки. – Плохо, что он не приходит в сознание, так он себя совсем остановить не сможет. Это… это последний рефлекс, ему очень сложно противостоять. Поэтому, если возможно, то лучше, чтобы дать кровь согласился кто-то из ближайших: считается, что тогда умирающий сможет остановиться раньше, чем убьёт. Но я почти перешёл эту черту.

\- Хм. – Магистр отстегнул наруч и закатал рукав. – Ну что же, значит, остаётся только проверить делом.

\- Вы серьёзно? – тихо спросил, наблюдая за ним, Тикки. – Вы понимаете, на что идёте?

\- А какой у меня выбор? – спокойно пожал плечами Кросс. – Про ближайших вы сами сказали. У Аллена их не так много, да и у меня не столько, чтобы кем-то из них разбрасываться. – Он взял племянника за волосы и ткнул в свою руку: - Ну же, глупый ученик. Пей.

\- Он вам ещё и ученик? – невольно усмехнулся вампир.

\- Брат, племянник, ученик, - кивнул магистр. И, снова Аллену: - Ты будешь пить? Или всё за тебя делать надо?

Но даже от близости тёплой крови дампир не очнулся, и Кросс, ворча что-то под нос, достал кинжал и полоснул по собственной руке, прежде чем снова прижать к ней Аллена ртом.

На этот раз подействовало. Не приходя в себя, Аллен сглотнул и впился изо всех сил, вцепившись в Кросса обеими руками, как до этого Тикки – в него самого.

\- Только попробуй меня обратить, я тебе кол в сердце сам тогда вгоню… - пробормотал магистр над ним.

\- Это вряд ли, - покачал головой Тикки, напряжённо переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Ему сейчас важно только выжить. Обращение или подчинение при этом происходят очень редко.

\- Будем надеяться, что этот случай – не исключение. – Кросс постепенно бледнел под загаром, и Тикки, видя это, озабоченно нахмурился.

\- Ещё немного, и Аллену будет достаточно, чтобы не умереть, - проговорил он. – Он захочет больше, конечно, чтобы восстановиться полностью, но тогда пострадаете вы. Когда я скажу – попытайтесь его от себя оторвать. Я помогу.

\- Хорошо.

В молчании протекли ещё несколько минут, и тогда Тикки скомандовал:

\- Сейчас!

Они накинулись на Аллена одновременно, пытаясь отцепить его от Кросса. Но это было очень непросто даже для двоих, и только когда магистр, не церемонясь, двинул племянника в висок кулаком в латной перчатке, Аллен наконец его отпустил.

\- Ну наконец-то… - вздохнул Кросс. Поднялся на ноги – и покачнулся от накатившего головокружения. – М-да, что мы только не делаем ради близких… Помогите снять с него доспех, а то я его так не унесу, и давайте с нами в госпиталь. Сами-то хоть идти можете?

Тикки встал и тоже покачнулся, едва не упав.

\- Ясно, сборище калек, - кивнул магистр. – Ну, допустим, вам я ещё плечо подставлю – а кто потащит его? - он махнул в сторону контуженного солдата.

Словно от его жеста, тот застонал и заскрёб по земле руками, явно начиная приходить в себя.

\- Ну вот и само решилось, - удовлетворённо отметил Кросс.

 

Аллен очнулся через день, когда уже смеркалось. Последние события вспоминались с трудом – но, главное, тело чувствовало себя здоровым.

\- Соня, - раздался рядом насмешливый голос Тикки, и Аллен поднял голову и встретился глазами с супругом. – С тобой ещё утром всё было уже в порядке, я проверял, но ты никак решил отоспаться за всю войну?

\- Видимо, - ответил Аллен хрипло. Тикки без слов налил ему воды и протянул стакан.

Сев, Аллен выпил и огляделся. Похоже, они сейчас находились в лазарете в башне.

\- Да, мы успели вернуться в столицу Логрии, пока ты спал, - снова правильно понял его Тикки, сидевший на стуле рядом с его кроватью. – С поля боя тебя унесли позавчера.

\- Как?..

\- …ты выздоровел? Благодари своего дядю, у тебя перед ним очередной долг. – Тикки вздохнул. – А я прошу у тебя прощения за то, что не сумел себя обуздать. И за то, что, кажется, потерял подаренный тобой меч.

\- Как ты там оказался? – спросил Аллен.

\- Меня отбросило предсмертное заклятье Сирила, - объяснил Тикки. – Да, я убил его. Мы с Род уже некоторое время готовили что-то в этом роде, потому что, увы, скоро бы он уже попытался скинуть Род с трона. Твой дядя знал об этом, кстати: как понимаю, он тебе не говорил, что мы с ним постоянно держали связь на протяжении всей этой войны?

\- Нет, - мотнул головой Аллен. – Да чтоб его…

\- Ты два раза почти меня заставал, - с усмешкой сказал Тикки. – Это когда он тебя к себе не пускал. По счастью, на меня ты не подумал.

\- Да… - Аллен покраснел, вспомнив, что подумал на самом деле. Потом посерьёзнел: - Сирил при мне называл тебя братом.

\- Да, - Тикки опустил взгляд на сложенные на коленях руки. – Когда-то он вырастил меня и Род. Мои родители пропали – теперь я знаю, что их убил Тысячелетний, ну а самому ему некогда было воспитывать дочь самолично. Это было давно.

Аллен молча сжал его ладонь, понимая, что за этими словами стоит гораздо больше, чем Тикки готов был сейчас показать.

\- Но, в любом случае, я рад, что мы с тобой живы, - вдруг сверкнул улыбкой вампир, ероша Аллену волосы. Тот не совсем поверил в эту неожиданную весёлость, но не стал мешать. – Было бы жаль, если бы обещание поговорить после войны осталось невыполненным.

\- Да… - но на уме у дампира было другое, и первым он спросил: - Скажи, ты что, правда не убивал ради крови?

\- Ради крови, ради забавы, ради охоты, - кивнул Тикки. – Я убивал только в войне, и даже по вашим законам это грех не непростительный.

\- Почему? – затаив дыхание, задал следующий вопрос Аллен.

\- Да уж не ради тебя, не обольщайся, - усмехнулся вампир. – Хотя тогда, в самом начале, это и было частью моего за тобой ухаживания. Но потом – как-то так само получилось. Я смотрел на вас, людей, и вы для меня переставали быть похожими на безликую добычу. Наверное, никому из нас не следует жить в Логрии, иначе мы все потеряем вкус к охоте, как это случилось со мной.

\- Так ли это будет плохо? – улыбнулся Аллен.

Тикки рассмеялся.

\- Не смей опять пытаться из меня ручную тварь сделать, - погрозил он пальцем. – В прошлый раз это кончилось печально. Или ты хочешь снова прогнать меня в Логрус?

\- А почему ты не там? – задрал бровь дампир. – Род…

\- Так! – поднял руки Тикки. – Начнём-ка сразу с главного: я люблю Род – как мою кузину, мою королеву, мою спасительницу. Но мы не любовники. И не были ими с той ночи, когда она пришла рассказать нам о смерти Тысячелетнего. Сначала опасались кары за ещё одно нарушение уз, а потом… потом стало понятно, что этот этап мы уже миновали.

Аллен нахмурился:

\- Но ты же ушёл с ней в Логрус и обещал разорвать наш с тобой брак?

\- Ну да, я ведь думал, что тебе он не нужен, - пожал плечами вампир. – А зачем волочь за собой пустые узы, да ещё постоянно ждать кары за их несоблюдение?

\- Да мы с тобой только накануне твоего ухода любовью занимались! – вспыхнул Аллен.

\- И что? – переспросил Тикки. – Это подразумевало для тебя важность брака? Для меня было значимей то, сколько ты от этого отказывался, и как пытался переиначить мою природу под удобный тебе образец. Мне казалось, только последнее тебе и нужно, и твои слова и действия меня что-то не разубеждали. Не захоти я узнать сам – ты бы так и молчал?

\- А ты не подумал том, что видел я? – не остался в долгу Аллен. – Ты все месяцы жизни со мной постоянно говорил про Род, а стоило нам поссориться – ушёл к ней. И в Логрусе вы смотрелись как пара, и ты меня, кстати, тоже в этом не разубедил!

Тикки вздохнул:

\- А, да… Когда ты явился, она боялась, что ты уговоришь меня вернуться, если узнаешь, что мы с ней не вместе. И заставила меня пообещать, что я не скажу тебе, как там на самом деле, пока я нужен ей в Логрусе. Я пообещал, чтобы её успокоить: мне вообще казалось, что она напрасно волнуется, и у тебя такого и в мыслях нет. Очень глупо вышло, если честно. Мы ещё год назад могли с тобой поговорить, а так пришлось окончания войны ждать.

Аллен застыл на месте, широко раскрыв глаза.

\- Да, понимаю твои чувства, - кивнул Тикки. – Примерно то же я испытывал, когда получил от твоей крови твоё неожиданное признание. Правда, мерзко?

\- Да уж, - всё ещё с тем же выражением лица согласился Аллен. Помотал головой и шумно выдохнул. Потом посмотрел наконец на Тикки: - Что это для нас меняет?

\- Я люблю, когда ты наконец задаёшь прямые вопросы, - усмехнулся тот. – Да и вообще я тебя люблю, даже когда ты отмалчиваешься или пытаешься меня оттолкнуть. Хотя злишь ты меня тогда не меньше. Я скучал по тебе в Логрусе, знаешь? – Он встал, потянулся и подошёл ближе к окну. – Наверное, всё же хорошо, что я уехал тогда: на расстоянии я лучше оценил, как успел к тебе привязаться. Но если ты снова хочешь надеть на меня ошейник с поводком – можешь сразу забыть обо всём, что я сказал. Тогда я лучше уйду.

Аллен спустил ноги с кровати и поднялся, на всякий случай опираясь на спинку стула. Но мера оказалась не нужна: за время сна организм отлично восстановился. Каменный пол холодил босые ноги, но Аллен почти этого не замечал.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он, и слова эти оказалось произнести вслух гораздо легче, чем он ожидал. – Я был к тебе несправедлив, сперва считая, что ты облегчишь мне одиночество троп, потом – что ты разделишь со мной службу в ордене. Прости. Мне следовало раньше понять, что я не могу решать за тебя. Останься. С тех пор, как я выпил тебя на свадьбе дяди, я знаю точно, что хочу с тобой быть. Даже при том, что я ещё не научился толком примиряться ни с твоей природой, ни со своей. Но я буду учиться. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Ушёл из ордена? Это будет непросто, но…

\- Остановись, - мягко проговорил Тикки. – Не давай обещаний, за которые ты меня потом так же легко возненавидишь. Мне достаточно этих слов. А дальше мы посмотрим.

\- Это значит, что ты вернёшься? – не веря своим ушам, спросил дампир.

\- Почему бы нет? – рассмеялся Тикки, доставая трубку. – В конце концов, хватит уже искушать судьбу с нашим-то отношением к узам. Что бы там ни придумал Тысячелетний, не сомневаюсь, высшие силы тоже не очень-то одобряют пренебрежение своими дарами. Пока я лежал на том поле, я как раз пытался понять, не перестало ли действовать заклятье Род, скрывающее меня от кары, и не её ли я наконец получаю.

\- Я не выношу, когда ты пытаешься свести наши отношения только к этим узам, - усмехнулся Аллен.

\- А я знаю, - кивнул вампир. – К счастью – нет, только к этому они не сводятся. Иначе мы бы оба давно уже были мертвы.

Его фраза словно стала пророческой.

Как в дурном сне, Аллен видел, как окно медленно заслоняется боком огромного чана с выгравированным крестом – в таких чанах в ордене хранили запасы святой воды. Снаружи донёсся крик:

\- Осторожно, сейчас же перевернётся!..

И не просто перевернулся: влетел краем в окно, высадив решётку, и выплеснул своё содержимое в их палату, окатив Тикки с головы до ног.

Святой водой.

Вампира.

\- Тикки! – кинулся к нему Аллен, понимая, что ничего уже не успеет сделать.

 

За секунду в его голове пронеслись и мысли о том, что в ритуале воскрешения может не сработать кровь опрокинувших чан, потому что это был несчастный случай, а не убийство, и о том, что тогда он, Аллен, убьёт их своими руками, и о том, что нельзя же сейчас, просто нельзя, они же только всё решили…

Вот с этим ворохом эмоций он и врезался в Тикки, который машинально поймал его, выронив трубку, табак в которой был всё равно безнадёжно испорчен.

У вампира был ошеломлённый вид, и он промок до нитки, но от святой воды на нём не появилось ни единого ожога.

\- Каким образом?.. – выдохнул Аллен.

\- Не знаю, - выдохнул в ответ Тикки. – Может быть, вода не была освящена?

\- Да? – Аллен снял с его плеча распятие на цепочке. – А это что тогда?

В окно заглянул кто-то из младших посвящённых-оружейников, стоявший на широкой глиняной ладони.

\- Простите! – искренне извинился он. – Големы ужасно неуклюжи! Здесь всё в порядке?

\- В порядке, - отмахнулся Аллен, даже не посмотрев на него. – Можете возвращаться к работе!

\- Спасибо! – и посвящённый исчез, но этого в палате просто не заметили.

Они сейчас не могли оторвать друг от друга глаз. Тикки прислонился к стене, прижав к себе Аллена, и неверящим голосом сказал:

\- Неужели это из-за того, что я перестал охотиться? Я был уверен, что вода должна действовать в любом случае!

\- Не просто перестал, - Аллен его обнял так крепко, словно боялся отпустить. – Сознательно отказался. Даже вернувшись в Логрус, даже когда к такому решению тебя ничего не обязывало. Значит, правда. Значит, я могу зайти в церковь не потому, что половина крови у меня человеческая, а потому, что я живу по законам мира. Это давний диспут, Тикки, но, видит Бог, никогда бы я не хотел получить доказательство правоты одной из сторон – вот так.

\- И я тоже, - покачал головой вампир. – Интересно, это тоже относить к наказанию за нарушение уз, или как?

\- Не знаю, но рисковать больше не стану. – Аллен разжал руки и тут же решительно принялся расстёгивать на Тикки колет.

\- Мальчик, что ты делаешь? – с любопытством поинтересовался вампир.

Аллен фыркнул:

\- А как ты думаешь? Во-первых, тебе всё равно придётся раздеться после этого "крещения", во-вторых – у тебя и у меня год никого не было… Да и узы пусть поймут, что карать уже не за что!

\- Предлог не хуже прочих, - прошептал Тикки, ловя его губы своими.

 

Когда ещё через два дня начались переговоры, выяснилось, что меч Тикки всё-таки не потерял. Род принесла его с собой, появившись в королевском дворце Логрии.

\- Ты мог и сам прийти, а не присылать одно только сообщение, что жив, - горько упрекнула королева Тикки, не глядя, впрочем, ему в глаза. – Я думала, что ты погиб, и мои посланцы тебя так и не нашли…

\- Меня нашёл Аллен, - ответил Тикки и обнял того за плечи. – Род… я не думаю, что мне стоит возвращаться.

\- Значит, ты всё-таки с ним? – поджала губы она. – Ну и пожалуйста! Что же, тогда мне ничего не мешает принять предложение сочетаться браком с этим логрийским принцем! Как ты считаешь?!

\- Считаю, что это, возможно, будет правильно, - не колеблясь, сказал он. – Это позволит начаться эпохе мира. Но не делай ничего, что ты сама не захочешь.

Род наконец на него посмотрела – и тут же отвернулась.

\- Ты совсем стал человеком, мой Тикки, - прошептала она перед тем, как уйти.

Во время всей этой сцены Аллен не проронил ни слова. Тикки вздохнул, дёрнул его за ухо и произнёс:

\- Не печалься за неё. Это уже правда – прошлое. Рано или поздно она тоже поймёт.

 

И переговоры по поводу брака действительно начались. Поначалу эта идея казалась немыслимой, но в королевской семье Логрии она возникла далеко не вчера, и аргументы в её пользу были давно подобраны и отработаны. Со стороны Логруса присутствовала одна только аристократка, назвавшаяся Лулу Белл, и почти все формальности были ей безразличны, но на одном она стояла твёрдо: жених и невеста должны выпить крови друг друга, иначе этот обряд признан не будет.

Такой подход едва не вызвал снова отторжение церкви, и так воспринимавшей всю затею с ясно слышимым скрипом. Если бы не вмешательство Линка, лично сорвавшегося вдогонку за архиепископом, когда тот, громко хлопнув дверью,  покинул зал переговоров, всё могло бы ещё больше затянуться. Но Линк сумел убедить прелата вернуться и попытаться найти компромисс между тем, что невеста не сможет войти в собор, и тем, что жених обязан её пить…

Линк в эти дни, казалось, был везде. Только недавно всенародно объявили, что он на самом деле – принц и наследник престола, но он уже врос в эту роль так, словно и не был никогда королевским телохранителем. Он участвовал в переговорах, обсуждал дела ордена с Кроссом, даже успел съездить на паломничество в Гластонбери – и на всём пути туда его встречали толпы, жаждавшие на него посмотреть. Аллен сопровождал его повсюду – всеобщее обожание или нет, а покушения никто не отменял. Да и в переговорах они участвовали оба.

В один из дней после завершения обсуждений Линк быстрыми шагами первым вышел из дверей, увидел Тикки, приехавшего за Алленом, и неожиданно процедил:

\- Я вызову вас на дуэль. До смерти.

Прежде, чем удивлённый вампир смог спросить, когда успел так досадить принцу, вслед за тем вышел Аллен и, давясь смехом, поддержал:

\- Я буду вашим секундантом, Линк. И, если что, врагами мы не станем, так что Тикки потом как-нибудь воскресим.

Принц ничего не ответил, только гордо вскинул голову и удалился прочь.

\- И что это сейчас было? – поинтересовался Тикки у супруга.

Аллен стёр с уголков глаз невольно набежавшие слёзы.

\- Помнишь, он когда-то упоминал про древние логрийские свадебные традиции, включавшие предъявление наутро после свадьбы доказательств девственности невесты?

\- Кажется, помню…

\- Так вот, сегодня их вспомнили и наши участники переговоров и потребовали возродить, в отместку за этот ритуал с распитием крови… Линк потратил весь день, чтобы убедить их, что этого делать не надо, и, честное слово, к финалу даже те, кто был настроен совсем не фривольно, подумали, что он так горячо на этом настаивает потому, что, э-э, успел познакомиться с Её Величеством в более приватной обстановке… Да что там – даже я так подумал, и это при том, что я-то тоже тогда сидел под той комнатой, где ты был с Род! Не попадайся ему пару дней на глаза, хорошо?

 

Но до того, как Линк и Род успели вступить в законный брак, однажды вечером  
Аллена огорошили другим известием.

\- Да, ты мой наследник, - сказал Кросс, когда они сидели в библиотеке в особняке и пили чай, обсуждая текущие новости. - И детей у нас с Клауд не будет, так что ты станешь следующим герцогом и главой рода.

\- Но… - потрясённо вымолвил Аллен и не нашёл, чем продолжить.

\- Это, правда, накладывает некоторые обязательства, - покачал головой Линк, бывший тут же. – А именно – дети должны появиться у вас, Аллен. Кстати, хорошо, если это будет скоро: не хотелось бы выслушивать сплетни о том, что полукровки не могут зачать, в конце концов, через пару десятков лет этот вопрос может коснуться моей семьи напрямую!

\- Да, но я в браке с мужчиной! – ухватился за соломинку дампир.

\- И что? – фыркнул Линк. – Позвольте очередной раз быть циничным, но триста лет назад Логрией правили две королевы. И все понимали, что их дети – не от Святого Духа. А раз та, что была моим предком, клялась на распятии, что в них течёт кровь обоих родов, значит, так оно и было. В конце концов, у её избранницы были братья.

\- Спасибо, - кисло проговорил Аллен. – Вы предлагаете мне изменить, когда я буквально только что сумел наладить наконец свою супружескую жизнь.

Тикки, неслышно выросший из его тени, обнял его и сказал:

\- Если тебе нужно моё разрешение, оно у тебя есть. В конце концов, я так и не искупил перед тобой вину за собственную измену.

\- Вы что, уже это без меня обсуждали? – заподозрил дампир, и, увидев выражения их лиц, понял, что угадал. – Ясно, - вздохнул он. – Ну что же, я приму это к сведению. В конце концов, - с некоторой мстительностью добавил он, - у меня есть даже подходящая кандидатка на примете.

\- Надеюсь, это не Линали Ли, - приподнял брови Кросс. – Тогда я даже не стану мешать Лави тебя убить.

\- Нет, это не Линали. - Аллен вздохнул. – Почему сразу Линали?.. Впрочем, провокация всё равно не удалась: я не сообщу вам имени.

С этими словами он повернулся и вышел из библиотеки.

Но в эту ночь Фо услышала хлопанье крыльев за окном своего павильона и, открыв, увидела Аллена, на её глазах перевоплощающегося из совы.

\- Что же не через дверь? – с насмешкой спросила она.

\- Не хотел, чтобы меня видели, - улыбнулся он. – Знаешь, у меня невероятно безумная идея, и я не знал, к кому, кроме тебя, с ней отправиться…

И она его выслушала. А потом рассмеялась, обняла за шею и втащила в павильон.

 

Несмотря на все сложности, день свадьбы логрийского принца и логрусской королевы всё-таки настал. Было это почти через полгода после окончания войны, и к тому моменту все подробности утрясли уже бессчётное количество раз.

На месте прорыва в Границу уже начали возводить замок, который должен был стоять на территории обеих стран и обладать собственной замкнутой системой путей и ходов.

Линк оставался наследником трона, пока был человеком. В этом церковь была непреклонна – они не хотели получить на троне обращённого. Сам принц, впрочем, по этому пункту возражать и не собирался.

Относительно плодов брака, если таковые будут, право решать, на какой трон они будут претендовать, сохранялось за родителями. Однако специально был оговорен момент, что – не на оба сразу.

Свадьбу проводили на Границе, в части которой для этого были нейтрализованы заклинания. Это было тонкой и кропотливой работой (потом же всё должно было начать действовать заново), и во время неё Рене Апштайн не раз ругалась на рассеянность Бака Чана. Того, впрочем, тоже можно было понять: совсем недавно открылось, что Фо носит под сердцем ребёнка, и на все вопросы фея невозмутимо отвечала, что просто хотела взять себе любовника и сделала это, а что будет дальше – никого, кроме неё, не касается, поскольку на благополучие рода не влияет никак.

Венчал пару архиепископ – но не в церковных стенах, даже временных, а в чистом поле, тщательно изъяв из церемонии все моменты, где невеста могла соприкоснуться со святыми дарами. В конце обряда паре подали специально изготовленные кинжалы, которыми они надрезали друг другу ладони и выпили кровь, соблюдя, таким образом, и логрусские традиции. В общем-то, нигде и не говорилось, что укус для этого обязателен.

И только Аллен знал, что в утро перед свадьбой Линка вдруг покинула вся решимость, и принц сидел, закрыв лицо руками, и повторял:

\- Она же меня обратит, обратит сразу же, как мы останемся одни… Забудет про все соглашения и просто решит отомстить… Или пошутить… Даже не знаю, что тут хуже…

\- Хотите, пока не поздно, помогу вам вытатуировать по всему телу кресты? – хмыкнул Аллен, понимая, что этот момент паники просто надо переждать.

Линк прожёг его взглядом и пробормотал:

\- Да уж, чтобы быть уверенным, что дети у неё точно будут не от меня… И я ещё припомню вам эту шутку, Уокер.

Но на церемонии наследный принц был образцом сдержанности и спокойствия.

И их с Род Камелот обвенчали

 

Через много, много лет у этих двоих будет свой эпилог – в их замке на Границе, куда король Говард Логрийский перенёс свою резиденцию в последние несколько лет. Он будет сидеть на троне прямо, словно проглотив аршин, и коса, уже давно не золотая, а серебряная, будет змеиться по его плечу. Старость придёт к нему под руку с ещё большим благородством черт, не сломив дух и не заставив отказаться ни от чего, во что он верил всю жизнь.

Род Камелот, всё такая же прекрасная и юная, будет стоять на коленях перед троном и сжимать сухую морщинистую руку с отчаянием и нежностью.

\- Прошу тебя, позволь мне, - скажет она. – Какая разница, если ты перестанешь быть королём? Я обращу тебя, и моей силы хватит на нас двоих. Ты никогда больше не почувствуешь себя старым, клянусь…

Король рассмеётся и ласково коснётся её волос.

\- Каким нежданным подарком ты стала для меня, милая, - скажет он ей, смотря на неё с любовью и заботой. – А ведь у меня все поджилки тряслись в тот час, когда нас с тобой венчали… Но нет. Я не стану сомневаться в воле Господа Нашего и тогда, когда Он указывает мне мой срок. Прими это, как должное, моя Род: сегодня ночь моей смерти, и я уйду, как жил, человеком. И прости мне мой выбор.

\- Я говорила себе, соглашаясь на наш брак, - низко опустит голову она. – "Он всего лишь человек, Род. Почему бы нет, Род? Ты потерпишь не так уж долго, Род!". Но сейчас я не хочу отпускать тебя. Почему? Почему?

\- Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь, - с уверенностью в голосе ответит он. И поманит тени, что таились у дверей тронного зала, не решаясь приблизиться. – А пока дай мне попрощаться с нашими старыми друзьями…

 

Но до этого ещё было очень долго. И ни о чём таком никто из участников этой истории не думал сейчас. Они строили свои жизни в новом хрупком мире, наконец воцарившемся меж двумя странами, и пытались учиться сосуществовать вместе.

Аллен всё-таки покинул воинскую должность в ордене, сохранив за собой дипломатическую. Это не мешало ему, правда, иногда принимать участие в миссиях, и Тикки, хотя и ворчал каждый раз, случалось, к нему присоединялся.

Но в какой-то момент дампир исчез на несколько дней, оставив записку с просьбой его не искать, поскольку он вскоре и сам вернётся. И действительно, однажды, вернувшись в особняк Кроссов ближе к утру и войдя в спальню, Тикки увидел Аллена, спокойно сидевшего в кресле и определённо его ждавшего.

Необычно в этой картине было то, что на руках он держал спелёнутого младенца.

\- Здравствуй, - немного устало сказал Аллен. – Хорошо, что ты не совсем на рассвете пришёл. Я уже тоже бы упал и уснул – принимать в одиночку роды довольно хлопотное занятие.

\- Это?.. – осторожно переспросил Тикки, совершенно не предвидевший такого поворота сегодня.

\- Наша с тобой дочь, - кивнул Аллен. – Я уже нанял кормилицу, но она отдала мне её подержать пока что. Пока спит.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Кросс снаружи спросил:

\- Тикки, Аллен ещё не возвращался? У меня тут миссия специально для него.

\- Дядя, я здесь, заходите, - повысил голос дампир.

\- А! Отлично. – Магистр вошёл, ещё не видя за Тикки племянника. – Мы наткнулись на того, кому что-то известно о ножах вроде того, что был у Чао Цзи. И вроде бы Канда этого поганца узнал…

Тикки посторонился, и Кросс замолк на полуслове.

\- Наша дочь, - ещё раз повторил, усмехнувшись Аллен. – Так что там про миссию?

\- Подождёт, - махнул рукой его дядя, подходя ближе и разглядывая младенца. – Хм, спит спокойно, уже хорошо. Ещё успеет криком всех перебудить. Ну что же, поздравляю. Как её зовут?

\- Как же ещё? – улыбнулся Аллен. – Конечно же – Мария.

 

20.09.2011


End file.
